Verdad
by B1329-0
Summary: Un asesinato y un pasado que regresa para vengarse. Catalogado en M por la violencia y las grandes cantidades de sangre que usaré. ¡CERRADO!
1. Capítulo 1º: Prólogo Hannibal

_Aquí estoy de nuevo con una nueva historia. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y ya tenía muchas ganas de empezar a escribir. Tengo que dar el aviso de que no sé cuánto ocupará este fic, ya que es la primera vez que empiezo a subir sin tener terminada por completo la historia; así que puede que las subidas sean de vez en cuando._

_La historia cuenta con dos prólogos, uno por cada personaje principal, la historia en sí y, posiblemente, un epílogo._

_Nada más que añadir a parte de que es una alegría volver a estar aquí y que..._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

PRÓLOGO (Hannibal)

Sus ojos se entornaron cuando repasó por segunda vez el periódico; presionó los dedos contra sus palmas arrugando el papel y no relajó las manos hasta que no hubo terminado de leer la noticia. Se levantó suavemente, como un susurro, y caminó con expresión taciturna a lo largo del gran salón de su lujoso apartamento. Al llegar al enorme ventanal se detuvo y llevándose las manos a la espalda, contempló el paisaje en el más absoluto de los silencios.

La preciosa villa estaba situada en uno de los puntos más altos del Puerto de Andratx –para el doctor Lecter, una de las zonas más bellas de la isla de Mallorca–. Era una majestuosa edificación de dos plantas con fachada de color arena y un enorme balcón en la parte central superior. A izquierda y derecha se extendían dos alargadas terrazas con acceso a cada uno de los dormitorios de la casa y en la parte inferior, bajo las fuertes vigas de madera que formaban el suelo del piso superior, dos porches; uno destinado a comedor al aire libre y el otro a la zona de descanso preferida por el doctor. En ella había colocado un par de sillones de madera de teca de tono oscuro y una mesa baja y alargada. La iluminación la obtenía de los faroles de forja que había instalados alrededor de toda la villa y de las pequeñas antorchas que marcaban el camino desde la casa hasta la piscina. La hierba estaba tan perfectamente cuidada que no recordaba haber pisado sobre ella con calzado en todo el periodo estival; disfrutaba enormemente recorriendo el extenso jardín de noche, disfrutando de la plácida brisa del Mediterráneo y de su especial aroma. Allí había pensando en ella tantas veces que le era imposible recordar si alguna vez se había olvidado de su rostro; muchos habían sido los momentos en los que había deseado fervientemente tenerla a su lado.

De nuevo pensando en ella, en sus ojos azules, en ese cabello que habría podido rivalizar, sin problema, con el tono de los atardeceres mallorquines; pensando en su tímida y fugaz sonrisa y el tacto de su piel. Cerró los ojos. Tres años era demasiado tiempo para alguien que había esperado toda su vida.

Se giró levemente y lanzó una mirada furtiva al periódico; allí estaba escrito nombre, mencionado junto al de ella, como si tuviera algo que ver con aquella siniestra noticia. Se acercó de nuevo a la mesa y obviando el detalle de su mención, pasó los dedos con suavidad sobre la pequeña imagen en blanco y negro de Clarice.

Su Clarice.

Memorizó cada trazo de su rostro a pesar de que lo conocía demasiado bien; la primera imagen de la agente frente a su celda; aquel primer encuentro, presidía una de las salas más importantes del Palacio de su Memoria.

Cuando levantó el dedo del papel este estaba teñido por la tinta del papel; lo miró con la cabeza ladeada y sonrió con nostalgia.

Cerró el periódico y abandonó la sala a paso lento; en la portada, bajo el titular de una exitosa redada contra el narcotráfico y en segundo plano, con letra negrita mucho más pequeña que la anterior; su noticia: **"Agente del FBI brutalmente asesinada en extrañas circunstancias".**

* * *

_Un prólogo cortito para tener ubicado al personaje, no buscaba más que eso con este episodio; en el siguiente, sabremos qué ha pasado con Clarice._

_Lo demás os lo sabéis... PM, RW y demás._


	2. Capítulo 2º: Prólogo Clarice

_Pues que los dos prólogos en un principio fueron uno solo; he decidido no esperar demasiado para subir el segundo; a partir de ahora aviso de que seré un poquito mala y ampliaré la distancia entre subida y subida. Que hay que crear ambiente y eso._

_El anterior capítulo perteneció a Hannibal y este es todo para Clarice; para que explique qué es lo que ha pasado (o lo que la ha pasado... muajaja)_

_No digo más, solo el típico..._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

El tiempo se había detenido de nuevo para ella; no se había percatado de que el sol hacía rato se había ocultado tras las espesas nubes tormentosas ni de que a su alrededor había medio centenar de personas que de vez en cuando la dirigían breves miradas de condolencia. Se sentía sola; sola delante del féretro de su única y mejor amiga. No paraba de preguntarse el por qué... el cómo habían llegado a aquella situación. Intentó centrarse en el momento; pero todo la resultaba insoportable; las palabras del cura, el desconsolado llanto de la madre y las hermanas mayores de Ardelia, el rostro aparentemente impasible de su padre, la mirada de Crawford y Brigham clavada en ella... habría dado cualquier cosa por huir de aquella pesadilla. Clarice Starling se había enfrentado cara a cara con la muerte siendo muy pequeña y los funerales solo la hacían recordar la amarga verdad de su pasado; algo que trataba, con todas sus fuerzas, de enterrar en lo más profundo de su olvido.

Decidió armarse de valor y volver al presente; levantó la vista y contuvo las lágrimas estoicamente. Crawford cabeceó y ella sintió el impulso de volver al letargo del que acababa de salir; pero en lugar de eso, respondió con similar gesto a su superior; este miró a Brigham y los dos hombres parecieron respirar con cierto alivio. John Brigham la sonrió tristemente; Clarice no respondió esta vez.

Sintió la calidez de una pequeña y arrugada mano acariciando sus dedos y se giró sobresaltada; la abuela de Ardelia no la miraba, el solo tacto de su mano era suficiente para calmarla. Clarice, al sentirse protegida por la anciana, sintió un nudo en la garganta. Recordó a su propia abuela tomándola de la mano en el funeral de su padre.

—Pequeña —susurró la anciana con voz ronca y un marcado acento jamaicano—. Ardelia no hubiera querido verte llorar, pequeña.

—Lo sé —musitó Clarice agachando la mirada. Su amiga había sido capaz de mantener un resquicio de buen humor en todo momento, incluso en los más complicados, y siempre había intentado que Clarice siguiera sus pasos.

Clarice sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho y abrió la boca instintivamente para recobrar el aliento; acababa de darse cuenta de que ya no tenía a nadie a su lado que la calmara en esos malos momentos. El único hombro en el que se había decidido a llorar después de tantos años de solitario sufrimiento yacía sin vida dentro de un ataúd de caoba. Fijo su mirada en la madera y dio gracias de que la familia de Ardelia hubiera visto el cadáver tras la autopsia y el excepcional trabajo del tanatopraxista; aun se la revolvían las tripas cuando la imagen del momento en el que descubrió el cuerpo de Ardelia se presentaba sin avisar en su memoria.

"_Entiendo su enfado, señores Mapp —se había excusado Crawford ante los padres de Ardelia—, pero créanme que es mejor que mantengan otro recuerdo de su hija". _Los padres no habían entendido al principio el por qué se habían llevado a cabo tan rápido las labores de recomposición. Tras una larga y acalorada discusión, Clarice decidió que había llegado el momento de hablar con ellos y las palabras de la joven amiga de su hija parecieron hacer efecto en el matrimonio Mapp.

—No sé que voy a hacer sin ella —dijo Clarice. La abuela de Ardelia la miró durante una fracción de segundo y la chica se dio cuenta de que había pronunciado las palabras en voz alta.

—Lo que todos, mi querida niña —respondió la mujer—. Seguir adelante y mantener vivo su recuerdo —_"Su recuerdo —pensó Clarice". _Su recuerdo era un cuerpo ensangrentado y totalmente mutilado tirado como una el de una muñeca rota en el comedor de su apartamento; todos los demás recuerdos, las risas, los llantos, las confidencias... todo parecía haber desaparecido bajo la sombra de su horrible asesinato.

Tras la ceremonia, Clarice rehusó la invitación de los señores Mapp a asistir a su casa; con la excusa de un fortísimo dolor de cabeza, y tras despedirse de todos los miembros de la familia, se retiró a la habitación, en el Washington Marriott , que el FBI había puesto a su disposición durante el tiempo que durara la investigación. "_De todas maneras —pensó Clarice—, jamás volvería a pisar esa casa"._

Lanzó la chaqueta negra al pequeño sofá que decoraba una de las esquinas de la habitación; pero falló y la prenda cayó al suelo. Clarice la miró y soltando un suspiro de resignación, se olvidó de ella y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

Respiró contra el colchón unas cuantas veces y cuando notó esa sensación de ardor en los pulmones al forzarles, hizo todo lo posible por mantenerse en la misma postura. Al final se giró sobre si misma y se deslizo hasta sentarse en el suelo abrazándose las rodillas.

No supo por qué; pero pensó en él. ¿Qué habría dicho el doctor Lecter de haberla visto en semejante estado? La habría analizado con su mordaz sentido del humor y, posiblemente, habría ridiculizado el hecho de que era una mujer destinada a llorar. Clarice sacudió la cabeza; no quería pensar que diría eso. Sabía que no diría eso. No a ella.

En otros momentos de su vida se lo habría auto reprochado, e incluso habría llegado a sentir cierto asco de ella misma; pero en ese instante no la preocupó lo más mínimo desear poder llorar entre los brazos del doctor. Después de todo, junto con Ardelia, había sido lo más parecido a un amigo que había tenido en toda su vida.

—Hannibal... —gimoteó recostándose contra el colchón y cerrando los ojos. Minutos después, estaría completamente dormida.

* * *

_A partir de aquí empieza la historia en sí. No puedo decir tiempo de espera entre capítulo y capítulo porque ni yo misma sé ese dato; lo que es seguro es que es una historia completa y completa quedará aquí._

_Esto ya sabéis como va... Cosas buenas RW o MP / Cosas malas RW o MP ... que acepto toda clase de críticas (otra cosa es que las acepte mejor o peor y os creéis una enemiga en potencia, pero, esa es otra historia)_

_Nos vemos!_

_TA TA. Z_


	3. Capítulo 3º: El dolor de un recuerdo

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Se paró frente a la puerta del despacho y echó una ojeada al reloj; llegaba quince minutos antes de la hora acordada. Sabía que aquello era algo que a los superiores les encantaba; trabajadores sumisos y dispuestos a sacrificar tiempo personal para dedicarlo al trabajo. Se alisó la chaqueta y levantó el brazo izquierdo con el fin de llamar a la puerta. Su mano estaba a escasos diez centímetros de la madera cuando vaciló; sus dedos se plegaron lentamente contra la palma y cerró los ojos mientras iniciaba un par de respiraciones hondas. Estiró el cuello hacia el lado derecho hasta que escuchó el característico chasquido y abrió los ojos.

—Allá vamos —suspiró.

Dos golpes secos y después, silencio. Se mordió el labio inferior y temió haber llegado demasiado pronto. Miró a ambos lados del pasillo esperando encontrar a algún agente que pudiera indicarla si el director adjunto Noonan se encontraba en el edificio; pensó que, quizás, habría sido buena idea haber acudido antes al despacho de Crawford, recientemente destinado desde Quántico al edificio J. Edgar Hoover.

Cuando la idea de acudir a ver a su superior aun sobrevolaba su mente, él mismo abrió la puerta.

—Buenos días, Starling —saludó ajustándose el nudo de la corbata. Clarice, sorprendida, dio un paso atrás; pero Crawford ya había alcanzado su hombro y con una ligera presión, la invitaba a entrar en el despacho.

—Señor, yo...

—Llega pronto, Starling —apuntó el hombre esbozando una gentil sonrisa. Clarice sacudió la cabeza.

—No podía dormir, señor.

—Sé que se está preguntando el por qué de mi presencia en el despacho del director adjunto, Clarice —ella asintió en silencio—. Como puede ver —dijo parándose sobre la alfombra que decoraba la sala—, no soy el único. Pero no tema —apretó con más fuerza el hombro de Clarice para hacerla ver que permanecería a su lado—, queremos mostrarla nuestras condolencias por su pérdida.

—Jack —interrumpió Noonan. Crawford miró al superior y asintiendo, guardo silencio. El director adjunto desvió su atención hacia Clarice y esta se sintió como una presa frente a su atacante. El director Noonan tenía el aspecto de agente del FBI de la vieja escuela; mirada cansada pero astuta, siempre dispuesta a descubrir detalles que a cualquier novato se le pudieran pasar por alto. El desgaste como agente le había pasado factura hacía varios años y lucía más viejo de lo que en realidad era; apenas acababa de pasar los cincuenta y Clarice siempre había sospechado que esa edad la había dejado atrás hacía, por lo menos, una década. Vestía traje de chaqueta color gris oscuro y camisa blanca; los pantalones iban sujetos con unos tirantes negros y la barriga le sobresalía de una curiosa manera sobre la cintura del pantalón. Con la vista aun clavada en Starling, rodeó la mesa y se sentó ofreciendo a la joven agente la silla que estaba frente a él—. Por favor, agente Starling.

—Gracias, señor —musitó ella avanzando hacía el lugar. Crawford estaba ocupando la silla que se encontraba junto a ella cuando la puerta sonó y un tercer agente entró al despacho. Se trataba de Clint Pearsall, agente veterano y superior de Clarice desde que había sido relevada de su puesto en Ciencias de Comportamiento y la había sido encomendada la labor de adentrarse en el trabajo de los "agentes de campo".

— ¡Ah, Clint! —celebró Noonan con entusiasmo—. Me alegro que por fin hayas llegado; como verás, nuestra agente ha sido más que puntual.

—Parece que por fin el adiestramiento federal está surtiendo efecto —respondió el hombre sin ni siquiera mirar a Clarice.

—Agente Starling, lo primero que quiero es darla mi más sentido pésame. Sé que, a parte de compañeras en Quántico, la agente Mapp y usted mantenían una estrecha relación de amistad.

—Gracias, señor —repitió Clarice. Siempre era repetir; había aprendido que replicar no servía para nada en aquel lugar. Ser obediente y disciplinada era lo que podría mantenerla atada al puesto de agente; aunque por dentro, poco a poco, fuera muriendo cada día más.

—Sé que... —Noonan carraspeó antes de continuar y se acomodó en su sillón—, dio su versión de los hechos a los agentes la noche del crimen, y puesto que ese momento no era el más indicado para realizar tal labor —dijo clavando la mirada sobre Pearsall—, nos gustaría que ahora, ya más calmada, pudiera ratificar sus palabras de aquella noche.

—Con todo el respeto, señor. ¿Qué le hace pensar que estoy más calmada? —los ojos de Noonan brillaron durante una décima de segundo y sonrió.

—Agente Starling —sisió Pearsall. Nooan levantó la mano para hacerle callar.

—No, agente Pearsall, no pasa nada. Me gusta el carácter de esta mujer —respondió cruzando las manos sobre el escritorio—. Es fuerte y decidida. Unas características muy buenas para un agente del FBI —Pearsall la miró y entrecerró los ojos para mostrar su desacuerdo con las palabras del director—. Agente Starling, comprendo que se encuentra en unos momentos muy delicados; pero, como agente, sabrá mejor que nadie que cuando antes se lleven a cabo los interrogatorios, antes se puede continuar con la investigación.

— ¿Qué quiere que le diga? ¿Que me encontraba en mi dormitorio en el momento que el atacante entró en el apartamento? ¿Que tenía la música puesta y por ese motivo no pude escuchar los gritos de mi amiga?

—Soy consciente de que ya ha pasado por esto, la repito; pero, por favor... —Clarice asintió suspirando y se echó hacia atrás en la silla. Dudaba que su estómago estuviera preparado para afrontar de nuevo aquellos recuerdos.

—Eran cerca de las once y me pareció extraño que Arde... perdón, la agente Mapp no hubiera pasado a darme las buenas noches.

— ¿Pasaba siempre a darla las buenas noches? —preguntó Pearsall con cierto tono de sorna. Esta vez fue Crawford quién dirigió a su compañero una furibunda mirada.

—Siempre, señor —respondió Clarice—. Nos gustaba mantener una breve charla antes de dormir; nos recordaba que no estábamos solas.

—Prosiga agente Starling.

—Me quité los cascos, apagué la música y salí de mi dormitorio para comprobar que no se hubiera quedado dormida en la sala de estar. Me sorprendió el hecho de que las luces estuvieran apagadas, pues la de la escalera se suele quedar encendida hasta que vamos a dormir —matizó—. Me asomé al dormitorio de la agente Mapp pensando que, quizás, se había retirado sin decir nada; pero no había nadie.

— ¿Aquello la alarmó?

—No me alarmé; a fin de cuentas, éramos dos personas adultas dentro de un apartamento; que inusualmente una luz estuviera apagada no era motivo de preocupación.

—Pero bajó al piso inferior...

—Por supuesto que bajé. Que no estuviera alarmada no quiere decir que no quisiera comprobar que mi amiga estaba dormida en el sillón —Noonan se relajó de nuevo en su asiento—. Encendí la luz y bajé las escaleras mientras la llamaba.

— ¿La llamó por su nombre?

—Creo recordar que dije alguna frase —recordó Clarice.

— ¿Qué tipo de frase? —preguntó Pearsall acercándose a la chica.

— ¿Es eso relevante, señor? —respondió Clarice con voz inocente.

—Por supuesto que no lo es, agente Starling —dijo Noonan—. Clint, por favor, guarda silencio hasta que Starling haya completado su relato —el agente asintió y buscó de nuevo su silla—. Agente Starling...

—La llamé y no hubo respuesta, lo que me hizo pensar que, como sospeché desde un principio, se encontraba dormida. Me acerqué a la sala de estar sin dudar un momento. No sabía lo que me iba a encontrar... —notó el ardor en sus ojos y guardó silencio durante unos segundos. Crawford acercó, de nuevo, su brazo al hombro de la chica para consolarla—. Encendí la luz y...

_Flashback_

_Los dedos se la quedaron rígidos cuando la luz de la sala de estar se encendió mostrando el horror. Con los ojos desencajados por la escena que estaba presenciando, Clarice cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo. Comenzó a respirar con dificultad y no era capaz de coordinar su cuerpo. Sentía unos deseos terribles de salir corriendo y gritar. Habría gritado de haber sido capaz de articular palabra._

_La sala estaba prácticamente bañada en sangre; las paredes, el mobiliario. El suelo era como una pequeña charca de color rojo y en el centro, lo que quedaba de su amiga. Clarice se mantenía inmóvil; pero sus ojos se movían con rapidez por toda la habitación. No quería mirar a su amiga; pero allá donde sus ojos se posaban, descubría un nuevo resto._

_Como pudo se puso en píe y buscó el teléfono. Se encontraba sobre el sillón; frente a los restos de Ardelia. Tenía que llamar; necesitaba dar aviso de lo que había ocurrido._

_Apretó los puños y cerró los ojos conteniendo el aliento; el óxido aroma de la sangre la estaba revolviendo el estómago. Caminó despacio, tomando todas las precauciones necesarias en cada paso que daba. Nada podía cambiar de lugar; nada podía dejar de estar como estaba._

_Contuvo el aliento al dar la larga zancada que la hizo pasar sobre los restos de su amiga; comenzó a llorar. Logró alcanzar el teléfono y volvió sobre sus pasos; pero las prisas por salir de aquel infierno la hicieron olvidarse de regresar sobre sus propias huellas; cuando se percató de ese detalle, se sobresaltó y resbaló sobre el charco de sangre. Pocos centímetros a su derecha estaba lo que parecía ser un trozo de pierna; o tal vez fuera parte del brazo. Era imposible reconocer la anatomía en tal estado; el asesino se había esmerado al desmembrar el cuerpo. No había ni una sola extremidad que se conservara intacta; las manos habían sido separadas de los brazos, estos divididos a la altura de los codos. Los pies y las piernas descansaban dispersos en diferentes rincones de la estancia; la mesa, el respaldo de un sofá, sobre la televisión... Aquel psicópata se había entretenido en decorar la sala de estar a placer mientras ella permanecía ajena al calvario de Ardelia._

_Una llamada corta, directa. Pocos minutos después un gran despliegue de policías y agentes federales rodearían el vecindario. Una aparente tranquila noche de verano se había convertido en su peor pesadilla._

_Sobre la mesa de café reposaba el arma del crimen; un hacha de pequeñas dimensiones con la hoja mellada.; a Clarice la resultó familiar. La chica se sentó en el hall a esperar la llegada de los agentes. Se acurrucó abrazando su cuerpo y obviando el hecho de que estaba cubierta de sangre de la cabeza a los pies._

_Flashback_

Noonan carraspeó, Crawford contuvo el aliento y Pearsall tragó saliva. Clarice había relatado, de nuevo, el hallazgo del cuerpo con tal precisión y frialdad que los hombres quedaron altamente sorprendidos. La chica había preferido hablar sin pensar en las palabras; sin dar emoción ni dejar ver sus sentimientos. Para ella fue como volver a recitar una de aquellas tediosas lecciones del colegio luterano en el que había sido encerrada de niña. Sin querer saber lo que decía.

—Agradezco el esfuerzo, agente Starling —respondió Noonan tras unos segundos de silencio—. Sé que no es de mi competencia; pero estoy seguro de que al agente Pearsall no le importará si se toma unos días libres.

—En absoluto —musitó el hombre sin todavía poderse sacar las palabras de Clarice de la cabeza.

—Señor, preferiría mantenerme en la investigación.

—Esa no es una buena idea, Clarice —dijo Crawford—. Este caso la toca de manera personal; sabe las normas.

—Era mi amiga, señor. No escuché sus gritos. No pude salvarla; creo que se lo debo.

—Jack tiene razón, agente Starling. No estará dentro de este caso; aunque será informada de todos y cada uno de los detalles que de él se saquen.

—Pero señor...

—La recomiendo que se tome esos días libres —guardó silencio y miró a los otros hombres—. No se lo recomiendo; se lo ordeno.

— ¿Me están echando?

— ¿Lo ve como un castigo? Ha pasado por una experiencia traumática, agente Starling. A su vuelta será evaluada por un psicólogo para comprobar en qué condiciones se encuentra.

—Señor, yo...

—Agente Starling, esa es mi última palabra —Clarice apretó con fuerza los labios y se puso en pie.

— ¿Puedo añadir algo? —preguntó claramente ofendida. Noonan cabeceó asintiendo—. En todos los casos se llega a un punto muerto, señor. Usted como agente lo sabe de sobra. Llegada ese momento, si precisan de mi ayuda, por favor, háganmelo saber. Nada me gustaría más que atrapar yo misma al responsable de esto.

* * *

_Bueno, bye..._

_TA TA. Z_


	4. Capítulo 4º: El error de Jimena

_Vamos a dar a Hannibal un poco de diversión..._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

La búsqueda de más información sobre el asesinato de Ardelia fue, para el doctor Lecter, una auténtica pérdida de tiempo. Los pocos periódicos americanos que logró encontrar en toda la isla no daban más detalles sobre el avance de la investigación y en los canales de noticias tan solo mencionaban el crimen, dentro del espacio internacional, pero sin tampoco revelar demasiada información.

Pensó ponerse en contacto con Clarice por medio de algún mensaje codificado en el único periódico que sabía que leía la joven agente; pero su propio nombre había aparecido dentro de la noticia del asesinato y aunque hubiera sido, tan solo, un breve apunte para recordar a los lectores quién era la agente Starling y por qué se había hecho famosa, el reaparecer de esa manera podría ponerle de nuevo en el ojo del huracán habida cuenta de lo que ocurrido.

Su vida en Mallorca era cómoda y bastante tranquila. Había tenido que optar por ser mucho más discreto que antes de su encarcelamiento y, aunque sus apariciones públicas eran casuales; el nombre del doctor Víctor Dyer no quedó en la memoria de ningún habitante de la isla. Puesto que la zona estaba repleta de ricos extranjeros que vivían en lujosas residencias como la suya y conducían caros coches como su propio Bentley; el doctor no llamaba la atención ni sobresalía por encima de los demás. Era el escondite perfecto y sabía, con total seguridad, que podría pasar el resto de su vida allí sin ser descubierto.

Tan solo había una persona que parecía no quedar satisfecha con el hecho de que el doctor apareciera muy de vez en cuando por el pueblo. Una mujer que había quedado profundamente fascinada por aquel misterioso extranjero de ojos granates que aparecía y desaparecía de su vista como por arte de magia. Jimena de Álvarez y Sonseca era una joven de la alta sociedad mallorquina que disfrutaba paseando su físico delante de cualquier hombre que pudiera caer rendido a sus pies. Sentía una especial predilección por los extranjeros y si superaban ampliamente sus veintiocho años, mejor. El doctor Lecter era, sin duda, una de las mejores "piezas" frente a las que exponerse. Se había fijado en él y su arrogante cabezonería la llevaría a un temerario viaje con tal de conseguirle.

Aquella noche de sábado, Jimena sabía con total seguridad que el misterioso extranjero aparecería en el mejor restaurante del puerto; era la única costumbre semanal del doctor. Cuando localizó la mesa de Lecter, se ajustó el vestido y se levantó de la barra del bar para encaminarse hacia él.

_—¿Nunca le han dicho que es más divertido cenar acompañado?_ —la chica sonrió mostrando sus impecables dientes y el doctor la devolvió la sonrisa sin decir nada. Jimena apoyó ambos brazos sobre la mesa y se dejó caer ligeramente hacia delante; mostrando al doctor sus mejores cualidades. Al ver que este no caía en la trampa, comenzó a impacientarse—. _Me llamo Jimena de Álvarez._

_—Víctor Dyer_ —respondió Hannibal tomando la mano que la chica le ofrecía y besándola—. _Un placer._

_—Diría que eres americano, Víctor; pero tienes un extraño acento europeo y tu español es asombroso_ —Lecter sonrió y miró a la chica directamente a los ojos. Calculó que debía tener la edad de Clarice.

_—Eso puede deberse a que he pasado gran parte de mi vida en Estados Unidos y a que, originariamente, soy europeo._

_—¿Dyer?_ —la chica se lamió con suavidad los labios; sabía que aquel gesto volvía locos a los hombres—. _Déjame adivinar... ¿británico?_

_—Por parte de madre_ —mintió el doctor sonriendo—. _Adquirí su apellido al cumplir la mayoría de edad._

_—Y por lo que veo, nadie más ha adquirido ese apellido_ —puntualizó señalando con un gesto de cabeza las manos del doctor—. _Ni anillo de bodas ni marca._

_—¿Acaso es preciso un elemento decorativo en los dedos para saber si una persona ha cambiado el apellido de otra?_ —preguntó Hannibal astutamente.

_—Ayuda a hacerse una idea de lo que tienes delante_ —respondió la chica mordiéndose el labio inferior de manera sensual. Hannibal se estaba divirtiendo con aquella joven.

_—¿Y si la dijera que estoy casado?_

_—Diría que, a falta de pruebas físicas, lo pondría en duda y te invitaría a una copa después de cenar_ —se acercó un poco más al doctor—. _O dejaría que me invitaras._

_—Pues, lo lamento_ —se excusó el doctor haciendo un gesto al camarero—; _pero a mi mujer no la gustaría lo más mínimo que invitara a desconocidas a copas._

_—¿Acaso tu mujer te espera en casa? ¿Tienes uno de esos matrimonios en los que cada uno cena por su cuenta en lugares diferentes?_ —Hannibal dejó escapar una carcajada y depositó el dinero sobre la bandeja de plata que el camarero le acababa de traer—. _Si tu mujer no se entera de lo que cenas, tampoco creo que sea tan malo que no se entere de lo que tomas de... postre._

_—Señorita Álvarez_ —dijo Hannibal poniéndose en pie—. _Ha sido un placer. Confío de que disfrute de su velada_—dijo señalando el asiento vacío que había ocupado la chica.

_—Me llamo Jimena_ —respondió la chica claramente irritada—, _y nunca acepto un no por respuesta._

_—Entonces sus padres no debieron hacer bien su labor con usted. Las niñas buenas no son tan pertinaces_ —dijo Hannibal remarcando la palabra "niñas"—. _Buenas noches._

La chica le lanzó una mirada llena de furia y rodeó la mesa para salir tras los pasos del doctor. Hannibal sabía que la joven le seguiría donde fuera y procuró no apretar demasiado el paso; hacía demasiado tiempo que se había mantenido al margen y echaba de menos un poco de acción.

_—Vuelva al restaurante_ —dijo sin darse la vuelta—. _La noche es peligrosa._

_—¿Estás tratando de asustarme?_ —preguntó ella agarrándose con fuerza al brazo de Hannibal.

_—Estoy tratando de avisarla_ —la chica se paró frente a él y apoyando ambas manos sobre el pecho del doctor le obligó a parar.

_—Podría darte todo lo que desearas_ —susurró acercándose a él. Hannibal no se apartó—. _Hace meses que te veo por el pueblo y siempre he tenido la tentación de acercarme y decirte lo mucho que me gustas_ —Hannibal alzó las cejas sorprendido—;_ pero me impones tanto respeto…_ —Jimena se puso de puntillas y respiró el aroma de la colonia del doctor. Hannibal dio un paso atrás.

_—¿Lo que yo quiera?_ —preguntó Hannibal tomándola de las manos. Los ojos de la chica brillaron de lujuria y recortó de nuevo el espacio entre ellos.

_—Todo lo que tú desees. Puedo ofrecerte mucho más que lo que tu mujercita te da_ —Hannibal guardó silencio—. _Estoy convencida de que es una de esas golfas de la alta sociedad que prefieren criticar a sus maridos mientras un joven ebrio se corre en su cara_ —sonrió—. _¿Me equivoco?_

Sin mediar palabra, Hannibal comenzó a andar en dirección al coche con la mano de la chica firmemente sujeta a la suya. Asegurándose de que ninguna mirada indiscreta observaba sus movimientos, abrió la puerta del Bentley y lanzó dentro a Jimena. La chica pasó por alto la ferocidad de los movimientos de Hannibal y dedujo que se debían a un ferviente deseo de salir de allí cuanto antes.

_—¿Dónde vamos?_ —preguntó acomodándose en su asiento.

_—Si te lo dijera, temo que no querrías venir_ —bromeó Hannibal con los ojos fijos en la carretera. Jimena rio y trató de buscar la rodilla del doctor.

_—Creo que contigo iría a las puertas del mismísimo infierno._

_—Cuida lo que deseas, querida_ —respondió Hannibal en tono casi inaudible.

Salieron del pueblo y Jimena vio como, poco a poco, se adentraban en la oscuridad de la noche. Pocos metros después, se encontraba totalmente desorientada; pero pensando que se dirigían a la casa del misterioso extranjero, volvió a relajarse. Se desabrochó el cinturón y se abalanzó sobre el doctor.

_—Será mejor que esperes unos minutos; no está lejos el lugar al que nos dirigimos._

_—Puedo amenizarte el viaje_ —susurró ella tanteando la pierna en busca de la cremallera del pantalón. Hannibal capturó su mano y la alejó de él.

La isla contaba con varios caminos de tierra que dirigían a solitarios acantilados donde los jóvenes, y no tan jóvenes, se escabullían para dar rienda suelta a sus deseos más lujuriosos.

Tras varios kilómetros de viaje en el más absoluto silencio; el coche se detuvo al final de la carretera. Hannibal no quiso que las ruedas de su Bentley quedaran impresas en la tierra del camino.

_—Pensé que iríamos a tu casa, ¿dónde estamos?_ —respondió un poco decepcionada.

_—Vamos, demos un paseo_ —dijo Hannibal soltando su cinturón y saliendo del coche. La chica le miró extrañada y tras unos segundos de duda, le imitó.

_—¿Un paseo? ¿Hemos venido a dar un paseo?_ —preguntó contrariada.

_—Tan solo serán unos metros_ —dijo Hannibal en tono tranquilizador mientras pasaba su brazo izquierdo sobre los hombros de la chica—. _Te prometo que es un lugar que nunca olvidarás._

_—Siempre me ha gustado hacerlo a la luz de las estrellas_ —Jimena se agarró con fuerza a la mano de Hannibal y subieron en silencio la pequeña cuesta que llevaba al acantilado.

_—Te has equivocado_ —dijo de pronto Hannibal. Jimena le miró sorprendida—._ Cuando has hecho la descripción de mi mujer. Te has equivocado —la chica se echó a reír._

_—¿Dónde está?_ —preguntó acercándose más a él.

_—En Estados Unidos_ —respondió Hannibal entrando a la sala de Clarice de su Palacio.

_—Entonces, ¿me he equivocado en la localización? ¿Es una golfa americana?_ —Hannibal sonrió al ver que camino tomaba la conversación.

_—No, mi mujer no es de tu especie_ —Jimena alzó la mano y golpeó con fuerza la mejilla de Hannibal.

_—¿Cómo te atreves a...?_

_—Del mismo modo que tú te has atrevido._

_—Si tan buena es y tanto la quieres, ¿qué haces encaminándote hacia un lugar escondido para hacer el amor a una perfecta desconocida?_ —Hannibal se paró en seco y miró a Jimena.

_—¿Quién ha dicho que vaya a hacer el amor?_ —preguntó fríamente. Sus rojizos ojos brillaron bajo la luz de la luna y Jimena sintió miedo. Hannibal sonrió; no convenía sobresaltar a la chica antes de tiempo. Su mano se adentró en el bolsillo del pantalón y localizó su arpía.

_—¿Qué es entonces lo que quieres?_ —preguntó bajando las manos a los pantalones y tanteando con suavidad por encima de la tela.

_—Que pidas disculpas._

_—¿Me has traído hasta aquí para que te pida disculpas por llamar golfa a tu mujer? ¡Vamos! ¡Despierta! Estáis a más de seis mil kilómetros, ¿cómo sabes que ella no te está engañando?_

_—Yo que tú no seguiría por ese camino, Jimena_ —respondió Hannibal con tranquilidad. La chica sonrió y pensó que sería buena idea continuar con la broma.

_—Piensa que ahora mismo puede estar bajo un tío mucho más joven que tú, gritando su nombre y con la foto de vuestra boda colocada boca abajo en la mesilla de noche._

_—¿Sabes?_ —Hannibal agarró con fuerza la arpía y caminó junto a Jimena unos metros más hacia delante. Se oía con más fuerza el sonido de las olas rompiendo contra las rocas; a pesar de la oscuridad, Hannibal supo calcular que se encontraban a escasos dos metros del borde del acantilado—. _Hay poca cosas en la vida que me incomoden y me enfaden; pero, precisamente, tú has ido a dar con la que, posiblemente, más me afecte_ —Jimena sonrió y se puso de rodillas frente a él. Se deshizo del cinturón y sus habilidosos dedos deslizaron la cremallera. Hannibal agarró con fuerza el pelo rubio de la chica y la obligó a mirar hacia arriba.

_—Nos vamos a divertir, cariño —susurró aferrándose a sus muslos._

_—No sabes cuanto_ —respondió Hannibal sacando la arpía del bolsillo y dando un corte perfecto al cuello de la chica. Jimena se soltó de él y se agarró el cuello con ambas manos. Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos de terror. Hannibal la rodeó—._ Nadie_ —susurró agachándose a espaldas de la chica—. _Nadie insulta a mi Clarice y sobrevive_ —en su mente, la imagen de Miggs ahogándose con su propia lengua. Sonrió.

Sin mucho esfuerzo y procurando colocar las manos de tal manera que su ropa se llevara la menor cantidad de sangre posible, levantó el cuerpo de Jimena y le arrastró hacia delante unos centímetros.

_—Debiste haberte quedado en el restaurante_ —dijo antes de empujarla por el acantilado.

Ladeó la cabeza y afinó el oído para separar los sonidos. El mar no estaba demasiado picada y no le resultó difícil distinguir el golpe del cuerpo de Jimena cuando se precipitó contra las rocas. Con una sonrisa en el resto y los ojos cerrados, aun disfrutando del momento, cerró la arpía y la guardó de nuevo en el bolsillo. El corte había sido tan rápido y preciso que la hoja no se había manchado con la sangre de la chica. Se giró y caminó despacio hacia su coche.

Era una noche preciosa.

* * *

_Pasaré por alto lo de siempre._

_Volveré._

_Ta ta. Z_


	5. Capítulo 5º: Atrapada

_Regreso y subo el 5. Supongo que aquí es donde empieza la acción y esas cosas._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

El mensaje de Crawford no la había dado información; pero Clarice sabía que había avances en la investigación y salió a toda prisa del hotel para dirigirse a su despacho.

Los cinco últimos días los habría pasado totalmente recluida en la habitación del hotel de no haber sido por la insistencia de Albert Roden y Noble Pilcher de sacarla de allí. Tras el caso Gumb, Clarice y Ardelia habían iniciado una buena relación de amistad con los dos jóvenes y habían salido en unas cuantas ocasiones tras la graduación. Cuando Ardelia murió, prefirieron mantenerse al margen y esperar a que fuera la propia Clarice la que se acercara a ellos; no querían agobiarla en aquellos momentos tan duros. Al final, resultaron una buena solución para olvidar momentáneamente el dolor.

Cuando Clarice entró al edificio, varios agentes se la quedaron mirando sin decirla nada; la chica notó que había un ambiente extraño y procuró pasar lo más rápido posible a la zona de oficinas. Los detalles del asesinato de Ardelia habían corrido como la pólvora por el edificio. No había nada seguro aun; pero las conjeturas habían comenzado a pasar de boca en boca y la realidad se había ido deformando con el paso de las horas. Quien aportaba un nuevo dato, añadía un pequeño detalle de apariencia inofensiva, pero que se iba agrandando cuando el siguiente agente hacía sus propias ideas.

La puerta de Crawford estaba entornada y Clarice vio al agente apoyado en la mesa, sumergido en un océano de papeles que se escapaban por los bordes del mueble. Tenía las mangas de la camisa arremangadas hasta los codos y la corbata ligeramente deshecha; tenía un aspecto lamentable, pensó Clarice. Se preguntó cuántos Alka-Seltzer habría tomado ya. Con una sonrisa melancólica al recordar los viejos tiempos en los que, sin ser agente como tal, había trabajado con él, se acercó a la puerta y golpeó con suavidad.

_—¿Señor?_ —dijo parada bajo el umbral de la puerta. Crawford se giró en su silla y al ver a la chica, se levantó con rapidez.

_—Starling_ —susurró acercándose a ella y haciéndola entrar para cerrar la puerta.

_—¿Ocurre algo, señor?_ —preguntó confusa. Crawford se llevó las manos a la cintura y suspiró; sería mejor decir las cosas cuanto antes.

_—Clarice_ —comenzó. Tras varios segundos de incómodo silencio, señaló la silla—. _Siéntate, Starling._

_—¿Hay novedades?_ —Crawford asintió y Clarice respiró con calma.

_—Hay novedades y no son buenas, Starling_ —la chica abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada—. _Hoy me han llegado los resultados de la autopsia_ —dijo apretando los puños—. _Han tratado de que llegaran a ti lo más tarde posible._

_— ¿Y bien?_

_—Me tienes que acompañar, Starling_ —Crawford arrastró las palabras; parecía demasiado cansado. Clarice le observó perpleja y estuvo a punto de preguntarle; pero se abstuvo y siguió a su ex superior.

Cruzaron el pasillo a paso lento; parecía como el agente no quisiera llegar al lugar donde se dirigían. Clarice se mantuvo en silencio durante todo el recorrido; analizando el lenguaje corporal de Crawford, que indicaba la gran preocupación del hombre. Llevaba la espalda ligeramente curvada hacia delante y los brazos caían pesadamente junto a sus costados; tenía los puños firmemente apretados. Miraba el pasillo por encima de sus gafas y respondía a los saludos de los agentes con una especie de murmullo ronco.

Se pararon sobre la espesa alfombra que decoraba el pasillo donde se encontraban los despachos de los altos rangos de la agencia. Crawford se metió las manos en los bolsillos y miró en dirección a las grandes ventanas; la vista de la Avenida Pensilvania era asombrosa desde aquel lugar. Caminó varios pasos alejándose de la puerta del despacho del agente Pearsall y Clarice no tuvo dudas de que algo iba mal. Sintió el deseo de salir corriendo; escapar de allí y no volver nunca. Crawford se quitó las gafas y llevó los dedos de la otra mano al puente de la nariz; estuvo masajeándolo durante unos segundos con los ojos completamente cerrados. Todo aquello no tenía sentido; él se había opuesto desde el primer momento. Su confianza en la joven agente era plena y no necesitaba de más interrogatorios que lo avalaran.

_—Señor, ¿qué hacemos aquí?_ —preguntó sin moverse un centímetro de su posición. Crawford se volvió a poner las gafas y miró a su alrededor; se acercó a la chica y la separó de la puerta del despacho.

_—Han encontrado nuevas pruebas en tu casa, Starling; pruebas que no te dejan en muy buen lugar_ —susurró sin apartar la mirada de la puerta. Estaba convencido de que las paredes de aquel edificio escuchaban y, con total seguridad para él, se estaba exponiendo a un grave peligro al hablar con Clarice de aquella manera—. _Quieren hacerte un interrogatorio._

_—Ya di mi testimonio en dos ocasiones, ¿qué más necesitan?_ —Crawford negó con la cabeza e indicó a Clarice que bajara el tono de voz.

_—Esto no es un simple testimonio, Starling. Han venido dos de los peces gordos de asuntos internos._

_—Pero señor..._ —Clarice miró con desconfianza la puerta del despacho y dio un paso atrás.

_—Es la hora, Starling, tenemos que entrar_ —Crawford acarició con suavidad la espalda de la chica para calmarla y cuando creyó que Clarice estaba preparada, se arregló la corbata y golpeó la puerta.

Clarice se quedó en la retaguardia, oculta por el alto agente que no tuvo ningún problema en hacer de escudo para la chica. Con la cabeza gacha, miró sus manos sudorosas y cruzó los dedos tratando de tranquilizarse.

—_Buenos días, Jack. Agente Starling..._ —saludó Pearsall en tono afable—. _Por favor, entren._

Crawford se situó a la derecha de Clarice y está quedó expuesta al resto de hombres que se encontraban en la sala. Todos la escudriñaban como una bandada de buitres a su presa; Clarice evitó mirarlos y optó por enfocar su mirada a la mesa de su superior.

_—Siéntese, agente Starling_ —le indicó su superior señalando un sillón situado de espaldas al gran ventanal de la sala. Clarice se preguntó cuándo aparecería del techo el foco del tercer grado; el sillón de interrogatorios nunca ocupa un sitio de honor en los despachos—. _Al director adjunto Noonan ya lo conoce y Paul Krendler, del Departamento de Justicia, también_ —el hombre mordisqueó la patilla de sus gafas mientras recorría descaradamente el cuerpo de Clarice con la mirada; ella ignoró aquel detalle y continuó con la mirada fija en su superior—. _Este es Larkin Wainwright, inspector de nuestra Oficina de Responsabilidades Profesionales_ —el hombre saludó inclinando la cabeza y Clarice imitó el gesto agradecida—; _James Finch, uno de los mejores abogados del FBI y ellos son los agentes Thomas McGill y Jerome Stevenson, de Asuntos Internos._

_—Buenos días_ —saludó Clarice con un tono bastante aceptable; ella misma se sorprendió al escucharse tan serena. Localizó al abogado y este la dedicó un solemne saludo con la cabeza—. _¿Es mi abogado?_

_—Es necesaria la presencia de un abogado durante un interrogatorio, agente Starling._

_—Así que es mi abogado_ —dijo la chica con total convencimiento. Crawford no pudo evitar sonreír.

Durante un instante ninguno de aquellos hombres no dijo nada; se miraron entre ellos antes de ocupar sus respectivos asientos y Clarice creyó que había pasado un siglo desde que había entrado junto a Crawford en aquel despacho.

_—Agente Starling_ —Noonan fue el encargado de romper el incómodo silencio que flotaba en el ambiente—, _el curso de la investigación ha tomado un curioso camino._

_—¿Necesitan que repita mi declaración de nuevo, señor?_ —preguntó tratando de no sonar demasiado condescendiente.

_—Tenemos unas cuantas pruebas a las que no gustaría que echara un vistazo y nos dijera si la resultan familiares_ —explicó Pearsall con calma. Uno de los agentes de Asuntos Internos se adelantó al superior de Clarice.

_—Agente Starling_ —el agente McGill se inclinó sobre su asiente, amenazante y fijó sus ojos marrones en Clarice. La piel cetrina del hombre recordó a Clarice el color que adquieren los cadáveres que han pasado unas horas en la morgue—, _queremos que nos explique por qué sus huellas estaban sobre el arma del crimen_ —depositó sobre la mesa una bolsa de pruebas con el arma en su interior; el pequeño hacha con el mango de madera ensangrentado.

_—Quizás se deba a que este hacha forma parte de la colección de cuchillos que tenemos en el apartamento, señor_ —dijo Clarice empujando hacia el centro de la mesa la bolsa de las pruebas.

_—¿No es un arma un poco peligrosa para estar en una cocina, agente Starling?_ —preguntó el agente recogiendo la prueba.

_—No está muy puesto en utensilios de cocina, ¿verdad agente McGill_? —preguntó Clarice. Varios de los hombres escondieron una sonrisa burlona—._ ¿Ha cortado alguna vez hueso?_

_—Yo no, ¿y usted?_ —Clarice le miró en silencio durante unos segundos y recapacitó su respuesta para no darle a aquel hombre lo que estaba buscando.

_—Solía ser la agente Mapp la encargada de cocinar; pero sí, alguna vez que otra he cortado hueso y, créame, se requiere de una herramienta especial._

_—Para cortar hueso humano parece que también sirve..._

_—Agente McGill, ese comentario ha estado completamente fuera de lugar_ —apuntó el abogado Finch; Noonan asintió y el agente, ofuscado, se hundió en su asiento.

_—¿Reconoce esta placa identificativa?_ —el segundo de los agentes acercó hasta Clarice la siguiente prueba; se trataba de los restos de una chapa metálica redonda, ahora partida por la mitad, corroída por el óxido del paso del tiempo. Estaba completamente bañada en sangre y en una de los lados podía distinguirse una inscripción. Clarice alzó la bolsa hacia la luz para poder leer con claridad las letras.

_—¿Petras Kolnas?_ —preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados.

_—¿Le es familiar ese nombre, agente Starling?_ —la chica negó sin apartar la mirada de la placa.

_—En la vida había visto esta identificación._

_—La encontramos en el cuello de la agente Mapp. Usted pasó sobre ella, ¿me dice que no reparó en esto?_

_—Pasé por encima del cuerpo de mi compañera; pero no miré hacia abajo_ —matizó Clarice dejando la prueba sobre la mesa—._ ¿Quién es Petras Kolnas?_

_—Sabemos que fue un mercenario y que tras la Segunda Guerra Mundial cambió su nombre por el de Jean-Luc Kleber_ —una sonrisa socarrona asomó en el rostro de McGill—. _Era lituano, ¿sabe?_ —Clarice tragó saliva.

_—Lituano como su amiguito, agente Starling_ —dijo Krendler saboreando cada una de las palabras tratando de que se clavaran en la mente de la joven—. _¿Fue él quién le proporcionó la chapa? Sabemos que tras su fuga de Memphis tuvieron contacto._

_—Me llamó por teléfono_ —corrigió Clarice.

_—Me cuesta creer que un hombre como Lecter, que había pasado encerrado ocho años, no acudiera a realizar una visita en persona a una mujer como usted_ —Clarice miró asqueada al hombre. Era más que conocida la reputación de Krendler con las mujeres y su extraña obsesión con los temas sexuales.

_**—**La última vez que vi a Lecter fue en su celda de Memphis._

_—¿Está completamente segura?_ —preguntó Krendler alzando las cejas.

_—Además, Lecter no asesinó a la agente Mapp_ —aseguró Clarice con firmeza—._ Él tenía una especie de código moral, ¿saben? Nunca atacó a nadie que no le hubiera dado un motivo, y Ardelia, no se los dio._

_—No hemos dicho que haya sido él_ —respondió Pearsall deseoso de poder meter baza en la discusión—; _pero teniendo en cuenta cómo fue encontrado el cadáver y el hecho de que..._

_—El hígado de su amiga estaba en el refrigerador_ —Stevenson se adelantó a las palabras de Pearsall y este le lanzó una mirada fulminante. Clarice miró horrorizada al agente. El abogado se puso en pie y golpeó la mesa furioso.

_—¿Se creen que esta es manera de llevar un interrogatorio?_ —preguntó irritado—. _¡Parecen dos novatos deseosos de sacar tajada de su primer caso!_ —McGill imitó al hombre. Su cara estaba roja de furia; aquella comparación había herido su pundonor y no permitiría dejar las cosas así.

_—¿Quiere profesionalidad?_ —Preguntó estirándose los puños de la camisa—. _Está bien_ —se giró hacia Clarice—._ De todos es sabida la buena relación que la agente Starling, aquí presente, tuvo con el doctor Hannibal Lecter. Sabemos que tuvieron charlas de horas en las que, sin duda, aprendería mucho del doctor; por no mencionar que se aprendió de memoria todos y cada uno de los expedientes de los asesinatos de Lecter._

_—¡¿Está diciendo que asesiné a mi mejor amiga aprovechando mis conocimientos sobre Lecter? ¡¿Me está acusando de ser una imitadora suya?_

_—Su carrera está en dique seco desde hace muchos meses, agente Starling_ —acusó Stevenson—. _Hemos hablado con su superior, con sus compañeros y todos nos dicen lo mismo; insubordinada, intransigente, arrogante. Parece no terminar de acatar del todo las normas, ¿no es así? Y eso la está dejando en la reserva; cada día que pasa está más abajo en la escala del FBI._

—_Señor director..._ —se quejó el abogado.

—_El caso Gumb la proporcionó una fama efímera; Lecter la ayudó a crear esa fama y verse arrojada a trabajos de seguimiento debe de ser horrible para alguien de acción como usted, ¿no?_

_—¡Yo no asesiné a la agente Mapp!_ —chilló Clarice poniéndose en pie. Su cuerpo temblaba de arriba abajo y Crawford se acercó de manera inconsciente a ella.

_—¡Todas las pruebas dicen lo contrario!_ —Clarice se quedó callada, con las palmas de las manos firmemente postradas sobre la mesa. Respiraba de manera rápida y con cierta dificultad; no sabía por dónde salir y deseaba más que nada que alguien la respaldara en aquel momento.

_—¿Cómo puede permitir esto, señor director?_ —preguntó Crawford con tono dolido.

_—Jack, lo siento. Yo mismo he comprobado esas pruebas..._ —Clarice miró a su ex superior con los ojos desencajados.

_—¡Esto es inadmisible! Se me encargó acompañar a la agente Starling a otro interrogatorio_ —protestó Crawford—, _en ningún momento se me comunicó que acabaría siendo una caza de brujas._

_—Jack, por favor. No me gustaría tenerte que expulsar de mi despacho._

_—¡Yo no he imitado a Lecter! ¡No he matado a mi mejor amiga! No han encontrado pruebas fiables, ¿cierto? No han encontrado aun nada en lo que apoyarse y una semana es demasiado tiempo para una investigación_ —Clarice notaba como el calor la iba envalentonando cada vez más—. _Claro... ¿cómo se van a fiar los ciudadanos del FBI cuando no son capaces de resolver de manera rápida y eficaz el asesinato de una de los suyos?_

_—Propongo imponer a la agente Starling un arresto domiciliario hasta que concluya la investigación; si algo pudo aprender de Lecter fue técnicas de escapar._

_—Mi casa es el escenario de un crimen_ —recalcó Clarice—. _¿Pretende arrestarme allí? Desde luego que cuanto más tiempo pasara en la casa más huellas mías descubrirían._

_—Agente Starling_ —el abogado se acercó a ella con cierto sigilo—, _la recomiendo que guarde silencio a partir de ahora_ —susurró.

_—Es obvio que un arresto domiciliario es la peor opción; pero si considero necesario que la agente Starling sea detenida y puesta bajo vigilancia_ —recomendó McGill—. _Tenemos pruebas suficientes contra ella_ —Noonan bajó la cabeza y suspiró profundamente.

_—No lo permita, señor_ —dijo Crawford desesperado—. _No lo permita._

_—Está en sus manos_ —respondió el director tras unos segundos de silencio—. _¿Agente Pearsall? ¿Tiene alguna objeción?_

_—¡Yo sí la tengo!_ —volvió a protestar Crawford, pero nadie pareció haberle escuchado. Pearsall sacudió la cabeza en silencio y sin atreverse a mirar a Clarice.

_—Bien, entonces_ —Stevenson se acercó a Clarice mientras sacaba las esposas de su cinturón—. _Agente Clarice Starling, queda detenida como sospechosa del asesinato de la agente Ardelia Mapp, tiene derecho a permanecer en silencio..._

Clarice vio como Crawford tuvo que ser reducido por Pearsall y Noonan. El agente gritaba pero ella no oía nada; el sonido se había esfumado de la escena. Clarice asistió ajena a lo que estaba aconteciendo, sin terminar de creerse lo que habían hecho con ella. McGill y Stevenson la sacaron del despacho y ella caminó por los pasillos con la cabeza completamente agachada.

Estaba perdida.

* * *

_En el próximo... más y mejor._

_RW si os sale..._


	6. Capítulo 6º: La vieja mansión de Burdeos

**_Bueno, vamos allá con el 6º capítulo, que es hora de ir conociendo a los antagonistas, ¿no?_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Burdeos**

La enorme y destartalada mansión podría haber sido majestuosa de no ser por la ausencia total de conservación; los grandes ventanales estaban cubiertos de mugre y varios de ellos tenían los cristales rotos como consecuencia del impacto de varias piedras lanzadas por jóvenes gamberros de la zona. Dos hombres armados flanqueaban la entrada; tras uno de ellos, un árbol completamente seco, amenazaba con desplomarse sobre la ya maltrecha fachada. Esta, que en un principio había sido de color ocre, presentaba un tono oscuro, fruto de la humedad; en los bajos, el moho formaba un rodapíes verdoso. La hierba crecía salvaje por todo el perímetro y varios arbustos pedían atención urgente.

El interior no era mucho mejor; la gran mayoría de las salas estaban en desuso y los muebles permanecían tapados bajo sucias mantas agujereadas. El polvo se concentraba por todos los rincones y las telas de araña formaban espesas cortinas que impedían ver lo que se escondía tras ellas. El suelo, de madera, estaba levantado en casi toda la galería central y las pocas piezas que se conservaban en su sitio, comenzaban a ser devoradas por las termitas. La estructura de la casa se salvaría de aquella plaga gracias al revestimiento de hormigón aplicado años atrás.

El sonido de unos tacones retumbaba por toda la mansión, como si cada rincón dispusiera de un altavoz que reprodujera aquel incesante ruido. Siguiendo el sonido a través de la larga galería, se llegaba a la sala principal de la mansión; una estancia oscura y fría que había sido despojada de la posibildad de la luminosidad por medio de unas grandes y opacas cortinas oscuras. Varias bombillas estaban fundidas, otras tantas rotas y las que quedaban, iluminaban la sala creando siniestras sombras en los rincones; era la única habitación de la mansión que mantenía los muebles libres de viejas sábanas. Un gran mueble descolorido tapaba gran parte de la pared derecha; en su interior aun contenía algunas piezas rotas de la que había sido una cara cristaleria. Las puertas estaban medio caídas; la de la izquierda carecía de visagra superior y colgaba hacia delante permitiendo la entrada de polvo en las baldas. Del tallado superior colgaba los restos de un espumillón verde de algunas navidades. En el centro de la sala, sobre una descolorida y roida alfombra, una brillantes mesa de madera de roble y tres sillas a juego, rompían con la estética dominante de la mansión. Visto desde fuera, parecía como si hubieran sido instalados a la fuerza en aquel lugar. En la pared opuesta al mueble, un viejo espejo, descascarillado en una de las esquinas, observaba ladeado el pasar de los días. Dos cuadros ecuestres completaban la decoración; el más grande mostraba un niño sobre un hermoso caballo negro, en el otro, una niña de unos cinco años, acariciaba sonriente el terso lomo de un pequeño pony blanco y marrón.

Una mujer de unos cuarenta años miraba en silencio el segundo de los cuadros. Su pelo rubio, cuidadósamente peinado, caía sobre los hombros en finos rizos. La piel era pálida, como si hubiera pasado varios años encerrada en aquella misma habitación sin el más mínimo contacto con el sol. Los ojos azules, armonizaban a la perfección con su tono de piel. No tenían casi expresión; eran fríos y apagados. La mujer tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho; las largas uñas pintadas de rojo arañaban con suavidad la tela de su chaqueta. Se apoyaba sobre la pierna derecha mientras que la izquierda, más relajada, se movía lentamente mientras la punta de su pie subía y bajaba produciendo un sonido rítmico.

La mujer miró el retrato de la niña y esta le devolvió la mirada. Eran los mismos ojos.

_—Creía haber sido clara cuando expuse las indicaciones, Dominique_ —su voz era suave y calmada; tenía un marcado acento parisino. No se giró al dirigirse a su interlocutor y tras la frase, un frío silencio flotó sobre la estancia.

Tres hombres acompañaban a la mujer; el primero iba perfectamente vestido con un traje de chaqueta y corbata de color oscuro; su pelo rubio, brillante por la gran cantidad de gomina, estaba peinado hacia atrás y esto acentuaba sus finos rasgos faciales, muy similares a los de la mujer; otro, de mediana edad y con el pelo parcialmente canoso, vestía un desgastado pantalón marrón y una fuerte cazadora negra, el tercero era un joven alto y delgado a quien sus ojos verdes y su moreno pelo rizado le daban un aspecto de juvenil inocencia; bajo esa fachada dulce se escondía una personalidad atormentada y un carácter fuerte y atroz.

_—Mi señora, entendí a la perfección sus indicaciones y lo habría hecho sin ningún problema_ —se excusó Dominique, el hombre de más edad. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos de la cazadora y parecía totalmente tranquilo—; _pero aquí, mi terco acompañante no quiso esperar y en el momento en el que vio una sombra, se precipitó—el joven miró furioso al hombre._

_—Hice lo que nos dijeron_—protestó el joven. Dominaba muy bien el idioma, pero su marcado acento ruso no deja lugar a dudas de su procedencia.

_—¿Me puedes repetir qué fue lo que dije, Ivan? ¿Puedes repetir mis indicaciones?_ —preguntó la mujer girándose sobre sus tacones y quedando cara a cara con el chico.

_—Acudir a la dirección indicada, matar a la dueña, descuartizar su cuerpo, colocar la placa en el cuello y sacar el hígado_—respondió el chico con cierto desdén. La mujer se acercó a él con una cálida media sonrisa y tomó la cara del chico entre sus manos—. _Hice lo que se me pidió_ —recalcó alzando los hombros.

_—¡Con la mujer equivocada!_ —acusó Dominique.

_—¿No caíste en la cuenta de que la mujer a la que asesinaste no guardaba ningún parecido con la de la fotografía que os entregué?_ —la mujer hablaba en un tono bajo y cariñoso. No estaba enfadada con aquel chico; no podía enfadarse con aquellos ojos verdes.

_—Estaba oscuro_ —dijo el chico con tranquilidad. Dominique le miró furioso y se acercó a él amenazante; la mujer le cortó el paso.

_—Querías volver rápido a casa e hiciste las cosas de manera precipitada_ —bufó el hombre—. _Matamos a la mujer equivocada y a ti no parece afectarte lo más mínimo._

_—No culpes a Ivan, Dominique_ —defendió la mujer—; _eras tú el encargado de dirigir la misión._

_—Natalya, el deseo te ciega_ —el tercer hombre por fin habló. Había estado apoyado sobre la mesa de roble, observando en silencio el transcurso de la conversación—. _Ivan cometió el error; no culpes a Dominique de la falta de profesionalidad del chico._

_—Pedí acudir solo, mi señora_ —dijo Dominique mientras iniciaba un paseo por la sala—. _Fui muy claro en mi petición y tan solo expresé mi deseo de hacer el trabajo yo solo. Si me lo hubiera permitido, las cosas habrían ido de otra manera._

_—Dominique, no..._

_—¡Natalya!_ —gritó el hombre agitando un periódico frente al rostro impasible de la mujer—. _Fue Ivan quien asesino a esa chica; por su culpa Clarice Starling sigue con vida y el futuro de nuestro plan peligra._

_—Quizás aun podamos solucionarlo_ —respondió Natalya agarrándose con fuerza a la mano de su joven amante—. _¿Verdad que lo harás, querido? ¿Verdad que esta vez asesinarás a esa mujer?_

_—¡Eres una ilusa! ¿Piensas que ahora podremos asesinar a la chica?_ —el hombre se acercó peligrosamente a la cara de Natalya con el periódico aun en la mano—. _Reconócelo de una vez; hemos perdido la oportunidad._

_—Todavía podemos, Adrien_ —respondió ella agarrándose a las solapas de su chaqueta—. _Aun podemos vengar la muerte de padre._

_—Si padre hubiera hecho bien su trabajo nada de esto habría pasado_ —murmuró Adrien entre dientes. Natalya se acercó a su hermano y levantó la mano amenazante; el hombre la interceptó—. _Lo sabes, Natalya, lo sabes tan bien como yo._

_—¿Tienes miedo de enfrentarte a él?_ —preguntó con sorna.

_—Tengo tantas ganas como tú de ver muerto a Lecter; pero soy consciente de que esa labor no nos debería haber correspondido a nosotros._

_—Vamos, Adrien_ —respondió la mujer acariciando la cara de su hermano—. _Padre estará orgulloso de nosotros. Encontraremos la manera de acabar con él; no haber matado a esa tal Clarice puede que no haya sido un error. Va a ser el centro de atención de todas maneras, ¿no?_

_—Confiemos en ello_ —resopló el hombre.

_—En cuanto la prensa comience a difundir la noticia, él no tardará demasiado en reaccionar_—sonrió besando su mejilla—. _No lo dudes._

La mujer se separó del grupo y el sonido de sus tacones volvió a romper el silencio de la mansión. Adrien Kleber desplegó el periódico y miró con detenimiento el rostro de la joven que debía haber muerto. Dominique e Ivan le observaron en silencio mientras el repiqueteo de los tacones de Natalya se alejaba por la galería. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Adrien separó a Dominique de Ivan y habló en voz baja.

_—Quiero que te mantengas pendiente de los movimientos de Clarice Starling; haz lo que sea preciso para seguir su rastro. Piensa que necesitarás para ello y te lo proporcionaré._

_ —¿Podré contar con más hombres?_

_ —Lo que necesites, Dominique._

_ —Y, ¿qué hago con él?_ —preguntó el hombre señalando disimuladamente al chico.

_ —No es un negado; pero es demasiado joven. Adiéstralo y siéntete libre de aplicarle los correctivos que creas convenientes_ —Dominque sonrió.

_ —Nos debe una muy grande._

* * *

_**FINITE INCANTATEM**_

_**Gracias por los comentarios y esas cositas que, oye, alegran a una y eso.**_

_**No perdáis la costumbre ;)**_

_**Ta ta.Z**_


	7. Capítulo 7º: Regreso a Washington

**_Bueno, pues vamos a por el séptimo capítulo de la historia. Haré un reajuste en las subidas para que me de tiempo a terminar la historia antes de comenzar el curso y esas cositas. Así que es posible que haya más de dos capítulos por semana a partir de ahora..._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Era completamente imposible que una noticia como aquella no corriera como la pólvora por todos los medios de comunicación nacionales; que un agente federal se viera involucrado en cualquier tipo de crimen era algo demasiado jugoso como para no dedicarlo la portada o la cabecera de los informativos y la de Clarice no fue una excepción. Tras su arresto, solo hizo falta media hora para que los buitres de los periódicos más sensacionalistas se hicieran eco de la noticia, una hora para que los informativos comenzaran a dar avances del caso, dos para que la noticia se hiciera oficial y poco más cinco para que llegara a oídos de Hannibal.

Había conseguido sintonizar una emisora americana con la ayuda de una radio de baja frecuencia. El sonido no tenía buena calidad; pero era suficiente para lo que él necesitaba. El aparato se pasaba día y noche encendido y cada hora en punto miraba con recelo hacia el mueble donde estaba colocado deseando que dieran más información sobre ella.

El reloj estaba a punto de dar las doce de la noche y Hannibal estaba sentado a oscuras en el interior de la casa. Había colocado uno de los sillones frente al gran ventanal del salón principal; el cielo llevaba varios minutos iluminándose a causa de los rayos y las gruesas gotas comenzaban a salpicar el cristal —Desde niño, Hannibal había sentido cierta devoción por las tormentas nocturnas—. El humo de su cigarro se elevaba flotando lentamente hacia el techo. La sintonía del programa de noticias le hizo cerrar los ojos.

La primera noticia que escuchó hablaba de un terrible incendio en la costa de California; tras varios minutos, el nombre de ella en boca del locutor. Hannibal apagó el cigarro y se puso en pie para acercarse a la radio. La tormenta interfería en la señal y las frases llegaban entrecortadas.

_Asesinato... FBI... Clarice Starling... sospechosa... detenida... juicio._

Hannibal agarró la radio con ambas manos y le sacudió ligeramente confiando en recuperar algo de señal; sabía que aquel gesto era algo absurdo, pero comenzaba a sentir como la desesperación se apoderaba de su habitual tranquilidad. Un gran trueno retumbó justo encima de la villa y la frágil señal se perdió. Hannibal cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente contra el mueble. Tenía los datos necesarios; pero aquella noche no podría hacer nada por Clarice. Caminó a oscuras hasta su dormitorio, planificando mentalmente cómo sería el día siguiente. Encendió la luz, se dirigió al armario y comenzó a preparar la maleta.

Tras la tormenta de la noche anterior, el cielo de Mallorca presentaba un precioso color azul. Eran las ocho y media de la mañana cuando el doctor Lecter abrió por fin los ojos; se había acostumbrado a los horarios españoles sin ninguna dificultad. Tras una breve ducha y un desayuno ligero, bajó al garaje en busca de su Bentley; la primera parada la haría a las afueras de la capital.

El coche se adentró a toda velocidad en las calles de un polígono industrial; no era demasiado grande, pero el doctor Lecter tuvo algún que otro problema para dar con la dirección. El GPS solo funcionaba en las calles centrales de la capital y tuvo que buscar la nave él mismo. Tras cerca de media hora dando vueltas logró localizar el lugar en cuestión; una edificación de chapa, corroída por el óxido. En la parte superior, un sucio letrero con el nombre de la empresa que actuaba a modo de tapadera: **_"Envíos Manacor"_**.

Hannibal bajó del coche y entrecerró los ojos dolorido por el golpe de luz repentina; el sol calentaba con fuerza y sentía el polo pegado a la espalda. Bloqueó el coche y caminó hacia la puerta de la nave.

_—Buenos días_ —saludó usando un impecable español con acento inglés. Dos hombres salieron a su encuentro. El doctor Lecter había tratado a lo largo de su vida con varios especialistas en falsificaciones de documentos y procuraba tener localizados a los que operaban en la ciudad en la que estuviera residiendo; nunca estaba de más poder crear una nueva identidad rápidamente si se tenía que salir huyendo.

_—¿Qué hay?_ —respondió uno de los hombres tendiéndole la mano. El otro optó por mantener las distancias por si las cosas se ponían feas—. _¿Se ha perdido?_

_—Busco a Miguel González_ —dijo secamente mientras se quitaba las gafas de sol. El hombre sonrió y apretó la mano de Hannibal ligeramente.

_—Es un buen buscador_ —respondió el hombre—. _Yo soy Miguel González, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?_

_—Quiero documentación... y rápido_ —Hannibal se llevó la mano al bolsillo del pantalón y extrajo un sobre blanco perfectamente doblado—, _lo más rápido que haya trabajado en su vida_ —el hombre miró al cielo y suspiró.

_—Dos días..._

_—Una hora_ —respondió el doctor.

_—¿Una hora?_ —Miguel se echó a reír y se giró hacia su compañero—. _¡Una documentación en una hora!_ —Hannibal parpadeó un par de veces y miró de manera fija a los dos hombres; estos vieron que no iba en broma.

_—Tengo en el coche algo que puede hacer que aceleren_ —añadió sin moverse de su sitio. Miguel se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de reír—. _Medio millón de pesetas_—los ojos de Miguel se abrieron de golpe y su risa cesó—. _Más, claro está, el precio del trabajo._

_—¿Medio millón? ¡Amigo! Sí debe de tener prisa_ —contestó Miguel—._ Jordi, avisa a los chicos_ —dijo girándose a su compañero. El hombre se adentró en el edificio sin mediar palabra.

_—¿Podrá hacer el trabajo en ese tiempo?_

_—Voy a necesitar fotografías e identidades_ —Hannibal asintió satisfecho y se volvió hacia el coche para recoger un nuevo sobre.

Con el encargo hecho, el potente Bentley se deslizó silencioso y a toda velocidad sobre el ardiente asfalto de la carretera. El viaje hasta la capital de la isla y las gestiones que tenía que realizar allí, habían resultado más rápidas de lo que el doctor Lecter había supuesto en un primer momento. Miró de reojo el sobre marrón que se hallaba en el asiento del copiloto y su boca se curvó en una breve sonrisa.

Aminoró la velocidad al entrar al camino de arena procurando no levantar demasiado polvo que ensuciara la carrocería de su coche y pulsó uno de los botones instalados en el salpicadero; la gran verja que custodiaba la propiedad se abrió permitiendole el paso. El sistema de vigilancia se activó cuando las ruedas del coche pasaron sobre unas bandas enterradas en el camino y dos de las cámaras comenzaron a seguir el coche. Cualquier medida de protección era necesaria para mantenerse oculto.

La puerta se abrió y el doctor Lecter dejó que el coche avanzara prácticamente solo hasta detenerse en mitad del garaje; en Bentley quedaría escondido en la villa hasta su regreso. Avisó a un taxi y poco menos de una hora después estaba entrando al aeropuerto de Palma de Mallorca.

Sabía lo arriesgado que era viajar sin preparativos previos; pero, por suerte, los viajes a Estados Unidos en aquella época del año eran más habituales y no tendría que esperar demasiadas horas a que el primer vuelo con destino a Washington despegara. Tras una breve transacción y unas palabras gentiles a la muchacha del mostrador, el doctor Lecter adquirió un billete en segunda clase para el vuelo de las cuatro con dirección a Nueva York; después, se vería obligado a hacer un transbordo para llegar a Washington; aquello podría suponer un grave problema, pero prefirió dejar eso para luego.

El primer punto crítico del viaje se encontraba a escasos metros de él y debería hacerle frente en escasos minutos; antes de subir al avión debería presentar su pasaporte y pasar la primera prueba de fuego. Su rostro había variado de manera más o menos considerable desde su fuga en Memphis y dudaba mucho que en un aeropuerto como aquel estuvieran al día del rostro de un asesino de otro contiene; pero, aun así, no podía correr demasiados riesgos.

Se unió a la fila de embarque y comenzó a ojear una revista de manera casual; al llegar al control de acceso, usó la revista a modo de escudo para ocultar su mano izquierda; la cicatriz de la operación en la que le habían extirpado su sexto dedo era demasiado llamativa todavía.

Pasó sin problemas el control y suspiró aliviado cuando por fin localizó su asiento. Las filas en segunda clase constan de tres asientos; el del doctor Lecter se encontraba junto a la ventanilla. A su lado había un hombre que, según los cálculos de Hannibal, debía de tener su edad y que, sin duda, era uno de aquellos tipos a los que un silencio no les haría caer en la cuenta de que aburrían con sus historias. El doctor Lecter suspiró con resignación y se quitó las gafas; el tercer asiento estaba ocupado por una niña de unos seis años que en aquel momento luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos.

_—¡Ray Johnson!_ —el hombre estiró la mano hacia Hannibal y este deseó que la quitara antes de tiempo; pero el extraño compañero esperó con una amplia sonrisa en la boca. El doctor Lecter chasqueó la lengua y adelantó su mano derecha.

_—Víctor Dyer_ —respondió sin mucho entusiasmo. El hombre volvió a sentarse en su asiento soltando una gran carcajada; Hannibal cerró los ojos y suspiró.

_—Esta es mi hija Johana_ —la niña, sin duda acostumbrada a la efusividad de su padre, continuó sacudiendo la cabeza para mantenerse despierta—. _Cariño, saluda_ —la pequeña se tapó la boca con la mano derecha mientras bostezaba, alzó la otra y la agitó perezosamente—. _Está un poco cansada_ —se disculpó el hombre.

_—Es un viaje largo_ —respondió Hannibal mirando por la ventana—, _está bien que duerma._

_—¡Y tanto que va a ser un viaje largo!_ —exclamó el hombre mientras buscaba el cinturón de la niña_—._ Pero no se preocupe, no soy de los que se cansan fácilmente.

—Yo sí —el doctor trató de sonar contundente, pero el hombre comenzó a reír con fuerza.

El ruido de los motores anunciaba un despegue inminente y tres azafatas se colocaron de manera estratégica en el pasillo central para comenzar con las indicaciones. El compañero de viaje del doctor Lecter pareció emocionarse demasiado cuando la joven morena comenzó a explicar el correcto uso del chaleco salvavidas y sin perder un detalle de la chica, decidió que su hija viajaría más segura en el asiento central. Tras cambiar a la adormilada niña; se acomodó y miró sonriente a Hannibal levantando el pulgar.

El avión comenzó a moverse y la niña subió los pies al asiento para quedar abrazada a sus rodillas. Miró hacia arriba un segundo y ocultó su rostro entre los brazos.

_—Tiene pánico a volar la muy cobarde_ —bromeó el hombre sin dejar de mirar a la azafata. Hannibal sintió lástima de la pequeña; su padre estaba más entretenido en recorrer con la mirada las curvas de la mujer que en prestar un poco de consuelo a su propia hija. El doctor Lecter se acordó de su pequeña hermana y de lo frágil que resulta un niño cuando tiene miedo; aquel hombre era, sin duda, un candidato perfecto para presentar a su arpía.

_—Se puede caer_ —protestó la niña dirigiendo a su padre una mirada llena de rabia.

_—No tengas miedo_ —susurró el doctor Lecter agachando la cabeza en dirección a la niña—; _piensa que este avión no es más que un pájaro grande, y los pájaros no se caen, ¿a qué no?_ —la niña miró con cierta desconfianza a Hannibal.

_—Papá me dijo que hay aviones que se caen al mar_ —Hannibal alzó las cejas sorprendido y miró al padre de la niña. El hombre se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado y analizando las palabras de su hija, sonrió satisfecho.

_—Es mejor que desde pequeños sepan a que se enfrentan_ —declaró con firmeza.

_—Hay una edad para cada información_ —murmuró Hannibal sin dejar de mirar al hombre. Ray se sintió intimidado por aquellos ojos granates; en la vida había visto unos iris de ese color. Eran amenazantes por naturaleza; como los de un animal salvaje. El doctor desvió la mirada hacia la niña y los ojos cambiaron; el toque de fiereza desapareció—. _No es la primera vez que viajas en avión, ¿cierto?_

_—Sí..._

_—Y las otras veces, ¿el avión se cayó?_ —tras unos segundos de aparente meditación, la niña se apartó un mechón rubio de su cara y sacudió la cabeza esbozando una tímida sonrisa—. _Pues entonces puedes estar tranquila, porque este tampoco se va a caer._

Durante unos minutos la niña mantuvo la mirada fija en el doctor Lecter; ganando confianza poco a poco.

Las luces indicaron que los pasajeros podían desabrocharse los cinturones y las televisiones repartidas a lo largo del avión comenzaron a parpadear ante el júbilo de mucho de los viajeros. El sonido de la película era demasiado alto y el doctor Lecter se vio obligado a aumentar el volumen de la radio; por desgracia para él, lo único que se escuchaba era una grabación con diferentes canciones en varios idiomas que se repetían una y otra vez. _—"Nada de noticias —pensó Hannibal quitándose los auriculares" _El sonido de la televisión que estaba a escasos metros de su asiento llamó su atención y observó durante unos instantes; estaban emitiendo una empalagosa comedia romántica y cuando el doctor sintió la necesidad de saltar del avión, buscó rápidamente una nueva fuente de entretenimiento. Cogió el folleto que sobresalía del asiento delantero y le observó con desgana; las instrucciones de los chalecos salvavidas en castellano, inglés, francés y alemán. Con un largo suspiro de resignación dejó de nuevo el folleto y se cruzó de brazos; su Palacio de la Memoria le podía mantener entretenido durante todo el viaje. Procuró evitar las salas que le inquietaban y pasó directamente a los recuerdos que más le gustaban; la katana de Lady Murasaki rasgando el estómago del carnicero Momund, Mischa riendo mientras él la perseguía por el patio del castillo, los perros de Mason devorando pedazos de cara de su dueño, Clarice...

De pronto sintió que algo iba mal, las paredes de su palacio se estaban desmoronando y una voz chillona retumbaba en su cabeza; abrió los ojos. Su compañero de fila y el viajero que iba sentado al otro lado del pasillo, conversaban animadamente. Hannibal carraspeó suavemente y comenzó a golpear con los dedos el reposabrazos; para su sorpresa, la niña continuaba profundamente dormida.

_—¡Oh, lo siento!_ —se disculpó el hombre recuperando su posición—._ No quería despertarle. Lo lamento de verás_ —Hannibal se regodeó al pensar lo que podría hacer con aquel hombre.

_—No pasa nada_ —respondió el doctor acomodándose en el asiento y mirando al frente—. _Es un viaje largo; ya dormiré después._

_—¿Regresa a casa?_ —el hombre decidió que, ya que le había despertado, podía darle conversación. Hannibal aguardó unos segundos antes de contestar. La mayoría de los viajeros eran veraneantes que regresaban a sus hogares tras pasar unas semanas de ferviente desenfreno consumista en la isla.

_—Voy a recoger a mi esposa_ —dijo con total tranquilidad—; _odia viajar sola en avión._

_—Tiene suerte_ —la voz del hombre había cambiado. No había entonación chillona ni alegre en aquella breve frase. Hannibal vio como quitó el pelo de la cara de su hija y la miraba con cariño—._ Son nuestras primeras vacaciones solos. Teníamos ya todo preparado cuando mi mujer y nuestra hija mayor..._ —Ray guardó silencio y suspiró—._ La vida debe continuar y más para ella_ —dijo señalando a la pequeña.

_—Lo lament_o —el hombre sonrió.

_—Aproveche y vaya a buscarla. Y viaje con ella. Y no pierda ni un minuto_ —Hannibal miró al frente y sintió una punzada de dolor; ¿qué posibilidades había de que lo que el sentía por Clarice fuera correspondido? Él sin duda pasaría la vida a su lado; pero, ¿y ella? ¿estaría dispuesta a dejar todo por estar con alguien como él?

Con la imagen de Clarice en su memoria se fue quedando dormido; las puertas de su Palacio permanecieron cerradas durante aquel sueño, la muerte de Mischa no le visitó en aquella ocasión. Sabía que las siguientes horas serían intensas y necesitaba guardar todas sus fuerzas.

Con cada minuto que pasaba, Hannibal se sentía más cerca de Clarice.

* * *

_**He de decir que siempre me ha gustado el capítulo de la novela Hannibal en el cual relata el viaje de Lecter desde Florencia a Washington; así que esto podría ser un pequeño homenaje, xD**_

_**Ya sabéis como va esto ;) Gracias por los coments!**_


	8. Capítulo 8º: La solitaria celda

**_Vamos a darle otro empujoncillo más a la historia. Asombrosamente este capítulo tiene más texto que diálogo (algo MUY raro en mi)._**

**_Vamos a darle a ver que tal... ;)_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Optó por ignorar la cama abatible de la pared y se sentó en el suelo; ya había tratado de dormir la pasada noche en aquella cama y todos sus esfuerzos habían resultados nulos. Estaba acostumbrada a la comodidad que ofrece un colchón suave y mullido; tratar de conciliar el sueño en una estructura formada por una dura base y un colchón de espuma era para ella una misión imposible. Pensó que a la larga se acostumbraría a dormir allí; después se reprochó el haber pensado aquello. Ella era inocente y tarde o temprano se debería de descubrir la verdad.

A pesar de las altas temperaturas exteriores, la celda era un completo congelador; las paredes de hormigón aislaban el pequeño habitáculo y Clarice sintió pronto como se la comenzaban a entumecer los músculos. En varias ocasiones se frotó con energía las piernas; pero terminó cediendo a causa del cansancio físico que aquella situación la estaba provocando.

El silencio era absoluto en toda la galería, lo que la hizo deducir que era la única persona detenida en aquel módulo. Podía escuchar su respiración y aunque en otras muchas ocasiones aquello era motivo de alivio y tranquilidad, en esa situación la estaba comenzando a desquiciar. Podía notar la sangre latir en sus sienes y como un terrible dolor de cabeza se empezaba a formar en la base de la nuca. Apoyó la cabeza contra la pared y cerró los ojos. Sin ser consciente de ello, aquella mañana dio sus primeros pasos por su propio Palacio de la Memoria. Tan solo llevaba veinticuatro horas retenida.

Su mente vagó por diversos escenarios por los que había pasado a lo largo de su vida; visitó la casa de su infancia en Weston y se vio sentada en la vieja mesa de la cocina junto a su padre; conversando sobre temas banales mientras los chillidos de sus tres hermanos pequeños resonaban en el patio trasero.

Después se vio en el cementerio, junto a su familia; su madre la agarraba con fuerza de la mano mientras cubría su rostro con un pañuelo; era la única de los pequeños Starling a la que se le había permitido acudir al entierro de su padre.

El destartalado hotel de carretera en el que su madre se vio obligada a trabajar apareció de la nada; el cementerio se fue esfumando poco a poco. Recordó como su madre mantenía su buen humor a pesar de las constantes humillaciones por parte de su jefe. Clarice sabía que a pesar de que ella tratara de mantenerse fuerte de cara a sus hijos, la situación familiar se desmoronaba por momentos. Decidió que, como hermana mayor, y a pesar de que tan solo tenía nueve años; debía tomar las riendas con los demás. Controlar a Harry no la resultó complicado. Era tres años menor que ella y tras la muerte de su padre el carácter del niño había cambiado de manera radical; carácter que le acompañaría durante el resto de su vida. Clarice encontró la verdadera dificultad con los dos pequeños. Susan y Lewis contaban con tres años y medio cuando su padre fue asesinado y vivían absolutamente ajenos a la tragedia que había sacudido a su familia. Su naturaleza inquieta y su temprana edad eran demasiado para una niña de nueve años.

La despedida fue lo más duro. Su madre había mencionado en varias ocasiones el rancho de su prima en Montana; pero Clarice no había prestado demasiada atención. La idea de que la familia se separara era para ella inconcebible. Dos años después de la muerte se enfrentó a un nuevo y duro golpe. A su madre no volvió a verla tras de despedirse de ella en el tren; con sus hermanos tardaría años en poderse poner en contacto. La infancia de Clarice se había quedado en el andén de la estación.

Del rancho solo conservaba dos recuerdos; uno era el que la acompañaba cada noche a modo de incesable pesadilla, el otro era el de su yegua Hannah. Clarice sonrió al recordar al animal. Había sido separada del resto de los equinos destinados al engorde cuando el ranchero se había percatado de que estaba completamente ciega. Tras el incidente de la huida de Clarice, permitieron que Hannah la acompañara al orfanato luterano en el que pasó su adolescencia. Del internado prefirió no guardar ningún recuerdo. No había habido amistades ni buenos momentos; estos llegarían con su entrada en la universidad y posterior ingreso en la academia del FBI. Ese fue el momento de su vida en el que comenzó a vivir de nuevo.

Contuvo el aliento cuando la imagen de una sonriente Ardelia la saludó desde el fondo de un luminoso pasillo. Estaba en Quantico y su amiga la comentaba los planes de aquel fin de semana. Su primer éxito en el FBI sin ser aun agente hizo que viera la imagen de su padre mirándola con orgullo desde su recuerdo de la cocina. La graduación como agente, el traslado al apartamento con Ardelia y el principio de esa carrera que todos habían catalogado como prometedora, pero que pronto comenzaría a decaer conforme la chica se topaba con una decepción tras otra.

El siguiente recuerdo que pasó a la cabeza de Clarice la hizo temblar, pertenecía a otro tiempo, varios meses antes de su graduación. Nunca supo el por qué le había colocado el último, en el lugar más grande y apartado de todo su pensamiento. Lo primero que vio fue una fría y húmeda galería; avanzaba a paso lento por ella mientras los ruidos de ambiente quedaban mitigados a cada paso que daba. Después, el vidrio de seguridad que la separaba de lo más interesante que había conocido en la vida; la voz del doctor Lecter sonó en su cabeza con tanta nitidez que por un momento creyó estar frente a él. Ese tono sedoso y hechizante que la había revelado dolorosas verdades de su personalidad, ese tono al que recurriría en adelante cuando la calma la abandonara en un momento crítico... y esos ojos. Aquellos ojos granates que la habían envuelto desde el primer instante en el que Lecter los había posado sobre ella. Siempre había deseado en secreto adentrarse en aquellos misteriosos ojos y perderse en ellos sin preocuparse por nada más. Extrañamente, en ese momento de soledad de su celda, Clarice podía hacerlo. Los recuerdos se habían mezclado con sus deseos más ocultos y el cristal de seguridad había desaparecido entre ellos. Comenzó a respirar más deprisa conforme se veía más cerca del doctor. Su cínica sonrisa ya no la parecía desdeñosa; esa ligera curva en los labios de Lecter actuaba como un imán y sintió el mismo subidón de adrenalina que la habría producido asomarse desde un último piso de un rascacielos. Era algo prohibido y peligroso, algo salvaje que nacía en lo más profundo de su ser.

Lecter extendió su brazo invitándola a acercarse a él; Clarice se sorprendió al ver que no dudaba, que cogía sus dedos con delicadeza y no ejercía presión alguna cuando el doctor tiraba suavemente de ella hacia su cuerpo. ¿Cómo era posible de estar creando aquel recuerdo tan vivo e intenso? Sus ojos se deslizaban de los ojos del doctor a sus labios y viceversa. Podía notar, incluso, un ligero cosquilleo en el estómago y cómo sus dedos temblaban. Sabía que había sentido aquella sensación antes, igual de cerca de él, pero con un obstáculo de por medio, pero, ¿cuándo? La fantasía estaba ganando terreno a la racionalidad y tras unos instantes de lucha, la búsqueda en su mente de ese momento ya vivido quedó varado en un rincón. Todo parecía tan real que era capaz de notar la suavidad en el pelo del doctor; su mano se había deslizado a través del hombro del doctor hasta su nuca; estaba a punto de perderse en el misterio de sus ojos.

Cuando su fantasía la permitió rozar los labios de Lecter con los suyos, una descarga recorrió todo su cuerpo. Sintió la sacudida en la boca del estómago y sonrió. Conforme el beso se prolongaba, la celda de Lecter iba desapareciendo. No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba viajando, pero se sentía segura dentro de su deseo. Abrió los ojos, Lecter la miraba con su habitual serenidad. Estaban en medio de un paisaje completamente desconocido para Clarice. Suaves colinas bañadas por campos de viñedos que subían y bajaban por doquier formando coloridas ondulaciones. Tonalidades verdosas mezcladas con amarillos. Prados repletos de lavanda e hileras de altos árboles que bordeaban las serpenteantes carreteras que atravesaban el paisaje. En lo alto de una loma y custodiada por olivares, una pequeña edificación de piedra, que parecía haber sido sacada de otra época, vigilaba el horizonte con su fachada blanquecina.

Clarice quiso retener esa fantasía para siempre; llegó a desear poder vivir en ella. Lecter se separó de ella sonriendo y acariciando su mejilla con la mano. Clarice saboreó esa caricia. Abrió los ojos decepcionada y se llevó los dedos a la boca. Su pecho subía y bajaba acompasado por la rápida respiración. Su mente comenzó de nuevo a funcionar y encontró el momento en el que había vivido aquella sensación; fue en la primera visita al hospital psiquiátrico de Baltimore, tras el incidente con Miggs. Lecter la llamó a voces para que retrocediera y ambos se pegaron al cristal de seguridad. Fue ese momento, aquel instante; la primera vez en su vida que había sentido sacudirse su mundo.

Desde aquel momento, su celda la pareció más vacía y solitaria que nunca.

La agente encargada de su vigilancia acudió a la celda poco antes de la una con una bandeja de comida. Clarice estaba sentada ahora en el incómodo catre, de cara a la pared; ajena al mundo. El suyo ahora se había visto injustamente reducido a poco más de dos metros cuadrados. La mujer abrió la puerta y dejó la bandeja sobre la pequeña mesa de la celda. Miró a Clarice durante unos instantes y sacudió la cabeza.

_—La hora de la comida, agente Starling_ —la chica giró la cabeza y miró en silencio a la mujer.

_—No tengo hambre, gracias_ —respondió Clarice volviendo a su posición inicial. La agente se cruzó de brazos y permaneció en silencio durante unos minutos. Clarice no se movió.

_—Entró ayer a las doce en esta celda y desde entonces se ha negado a probar bocado_ —la mujer acercó la bandeja al catre—. _¿Qué pretende? ¿Morir de hambre para expiar sus pecados?_

_—No tengo ningún pecado que expiar_ —replicó.

_—Nadie que está aquí tiene pecados, hija_ —dijo la mujer en tono sarcástico. Clarice sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirar a la mujer. Un solo día en aquella celda y ya había comenzado a pasarla factura. Unas pronunciadas ojeras hundían sus ojos azules en el interior de su rostro y parecía mucho más pálida de lo habitual. La mujer se sorprendió de este cambio, pues había visto llegar a Clarice el día anterior y parecía como si por su cuerpo ya hubiera pasado

_—Yo no asesiné a mi compañera_ —respondió irritada. Dedicó a la bandeja una mirada de desdén y volvió a girarse—, _y no tengo hambre, gracias._

La mujer no trató de persuadir a Clarice. Dejó la bandeja sobre el catre y abandonó la celda; cuando el hambre fuera insoportable, comería. Ya se ocuparía ella de explicar por qué la bandeja no había sido devuelta a la cocina a tiempo.

Esta había sido la segunda vez que Clarice hablaba con una persona tras su encarcelamiento. La tarde anterior había pedido poder reunirse con el abogado que el FBI la había otorgado; pero los agentes de la prisión pasaron por alto sus peticiones. Tras dos horas insistiendo en que tenía derecho a poder hablar con su abogado, las luces de su celda fueron apagadas a modo de castigo. Clarice había recordado entonces las mezquinas represalias que el doctor Chilton imponía en el hospital. Programas religiosos a todo volumen, duchas con agua helada, despojar a los internos de sus pocos bienes materiales... Ella misma había recogido los dibujos que había quitado al doctor Lecter cuando Miggs apareció muerto en su celda la noche posterior a su primera visita.

Tras sus protestas, y a excepción de la agente encargada de entregarla la comida, nadie más había acudido a la celda de Clarice. Ni rastro de su abogado, ni de su superior, ni siquiera de Crawford. Clarice comprendió que estaba completamente sola y que nada podría cambiar ese hecho. Sabía lo que ocurría cuando el FBI atrapaba a una persona; lo sabía demasiado bien. ¿Qué imagen daría la oficina si tras anunciar por todo lo alto que habían atrapado a la asesina de una de sus agentes, tuvieran que salir rectificando? La opinión pública se les echaría encima y eso era algo que el FBI evitaba como fuera. Clarice estaba totalmente convencida de que los agentes encargados del caso sabían que el asesino de Ardelia seguía en libertad; pero con Clarice entre rejas, podían dar carpetazo público al caso y seguir investigando a espaldas de la nación. Luego, cuando hubieran encontrado al verdadero culpable, le acusarían de complicidad y todo el mundo quedaría contento. En pocos meses nadie se acodaría de Ardelia y mucho menos de Clarice. Conocía los modos de la oficina y sabía que no tenía nada que hacer. Tan solo esperar que un milagro la sacara de allí antes de que un juez la condenara a un destino peor.

Pensó en sus padres, en cómo se sentirían al enterarse de la noticia de que su querida hija había sido acusada de un crimen que no había cometido. De seguir vivos, les habrían contando la versión del FBI y habrían quedado destrozados para siempre. Por primera vez en su vida, Clarice se alivió al recordar que ambos estaban muertos y que, estuvieran donde estuvieran, sabrían que ella era inocente.

Después pensó en Crawford; el único en toda la organización que defendía la inocencia de la chica y que, a no mucho tardar, sería relevado de su puesto. Alegarían algún tipo de trastorno derivado de la muerte de su esposa o dirían que su delicado estado de salud no le permitiría seguir desarrollando su puesto y, de esa manera, sería eliminado del camino. Un agente como Crawford, tenaz y persistente, podía hacer mucho daño dentro de la oficina y con la ayuda de un buen abogado podría dejar en evidencia al intocable FBI.

Un buen abogado... desde luego el que habían otorgado a Clarice no lo era. Nada mejor que un abogado de la propia agencia para manipular las pruebas a placer de los peces gordos. Clarice recordó que Lecter había mencionado al suyo en varias ocasiones. Se había referido a él como un hombre obstinado e inteligente y, desde luego, cualquier abogado capaz de mantener con vida a un cliente cuyos cargos superaban la decena de asesinatos, era digno de elogio. Había conseguido que Lecter fuera declarado mentalmente inestable eludiendo así la pena capital. Clarice trató de recordar el nombre de aquel abogado. El nombre empezaba por H, como Hannibal, aquello era fácil para Clarice; se llamaba Harvey y sabía que el apellido era judío, algo como Roit o Robb. Apretó los ojos con fuerza y se obligó a pensar. Después de varios minutos, soltó una carcajada y se puso en pie; _"—Roth —pensó más animada—. ¡Eso es! Harvey Roth"._

Tenía que encontrar la manera de ponerse en contacto con Harvey Roth. Cuando su abogado impuesto fuera a darla novedades o si Crawford podía acceder al módulo a visitarla. Ese era su derecho y haría uso de él. Lucharía con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

_**Bueno, pues hasta aquí podemos leer hoy... el capítulo 9 "coming soon" xD**_

_**Lo que ya sabéis, ya lo sabéis y lo que no, pues tampoco voy a decir yo ahora nada.**_

_**Gracias por los coments!**_


	9. Capítulo 9º: Si el amor nos gobernara

_**Me acabo de dar cuenta de lo corto que es este capítulo; así que, si mañana tengo un hueco, subo el 10 para compensar. Como podéis comprobar, no tengo límite en los capítulos; o son infernalmente largos o son demasiado cortos... en fin... xD**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

Camuflado entre la marea de viajeros del vuelo 740, el doctor Lecter caminaba con paso firme hacia la zona de recogida de maletas. Procuró no adelantarse ni atrasarse demasiado respecto a sus compañeros de viaje; el centro de la manada sería un lugar perfecto para pasar desapercibido. Los guardias fronterizos prestaban más atención a los extremos de la fila de la aduana. Conforme avanzaba en la heterogénea línea, se puso las gafas de sol y se ajustó la gorra a la cabeza; ahora llevaba el pelo más corto y más claro que la última vez que había estado en los Estados Unidos. Volvió a colocar, de manera estratégica, sobre su mano la misma revista con la que había ocultado la cicatriz en el aeropuerto de Mallorca. Sacó el pasaporte y esperó a que los dos viajeros de delante terminaran de explicar las razones de su viaje; todo aquello le resultaba terriblemente tedioso.

_—Siguiente_ —anunció el policía ajustándose los pantalones. Hannibal caminó hasta él y entregó la documentación. Bajo las oscuras gafas, sus ojos granates estaban fijos en el agente; buscaba cualquier signo de peligro en sus facciones. La situación era irónica para él; era uno de los hombres más peligrosos y perseguidos de los Estados Unidos, por él se habían gastado altas sumas de dinero en concepto de vigilancia y seguridad y su rostro había sido expuesto hasta la saciedad en diversos medios de comunicación durante casi una década; sin embargo, allí se encontraba, de pie frente a un agente de la ley que tenía entre sus manos el rostro modificado del infame doctor Hannibal Lecter. Si la gente que le rodeaba hubiera sabido quién andaba entre ellos, habrían escapado horrorizados—_. ¿Puedo preguntar el motivo de su viaje, señor Dyer?_

_—Vengo a buscar a mi esposa_ —respondió Hannibal con total tranquilidad.

_—¿A su esposa?_ —estaba claro que una respuesta tan escueta no iba a ser suficiente para el policía. El doctor ladeó la cabeza y apoyó el peso de su cuerpo suavemente sobre la pierna derecha.

_—Vino hace unas semanas con los niños a visitar a su hermana_ —explicó mostrando una paciente sonrisa—; _yo estaba trabajando y..._

_—¿A qué se dedica, señor Dyer?_

_—Tengo una tienda de antigüedades en Andratx_ —el policía le miró alzando las cejas. Demasiado para él, pensó Hannibal con sorna—. _España_ —matizó.

_—¿Solo viene a recoger a su esposa_ —remarcó bien la primera palabra—, _o pretende quedarse una temporada?_ _¿Puedo preguntar qué cantidad de dinero trae consigo?_ —el doctor temió que aquella entrevista se fuera a alargar más de la cuenta y atacó al hombre por su punto más vulnerable; la solidaridad con un espécimen de su mismo género.

_—Escuche_ —dijo acercándose al agente y bajando la voz—, _yo no habría venido; pero ya sabe como se ponen los críos en vacaciones; no hay quién los aguante. Mi mujer se ve incapaz de regresar a casa sola con ellos y podría decirse que me ha obligado a venir_ —cerró la frase con una falsa sonrisa avergonzada. Tras unos instantes mirando el pasaporte de Víctor Dyer, el policía le cerró y se le entregó a Hannibal notablemente más relajado.

_—En época de vacaciones es cuando la gente aprovecha para colarse en el país de manera ilegal, ¿sabe?_ —sonaba más a disculpa que a explicación. El hombre había caído en la trama del doctor—._ Espero que el viaje de regreso sea tranquilo._

_—Dios le oiga_ —respondió Hannibal suspirando.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en la cara, el doctor agarró su maleta y caminó hacia la salida del aeropuerto Nacional de Washington. Hannibal Lecter estaba de vuelta en los Estados Unidos.

A pesar de saber que disponía de tiempo suficiente, empezó a preparar la fuga en el momento en el que puso un pie en las abarrotadas calles de Washington. No le convenía llamar la atención, por lo que durante su estancia, se vería obligado a dejar de lado las ostentaciones. Lo primero era encontrar un lugar donde alojarse; aunque no esperaba permanecer en la ciudad más de una semana debía dar la impresión de que así iba a ser. Alquiló un pequeño apartamento no muy lejos del aeropuerto, en el distrito de Alexandria. Estaba a la distancia perfecta del centro; no se vería obligado a realizar desplazamientos largos una vez su plan se pusiera en marcha. Firmó un alquiler por tres semanas.

Tras instalarse, buscó un vehículo con el que poder desplazarse. Pasando de largo de los Jaguar y los Bentley, su atención se fijó en una pickup Dodge del 86 color granate lo suficientemente deteriorada como para pasar inadvertida ante los ojos de la gente.

Dos días después estaba preparado para comenzar a buscar localizaciones. Se mantenía constantemente informado de los avances del caso y eso le permitía saber el margen de tiempo con el que podía contar. La investigación había llegado a su punto final y no habían perdido tiempo en fechar el día del juicio; cuanto antes terminaran con aquel asunto, antes podrían enterrarlo en el sótano más oscuro del FBI. Los medios de comunicación aseguraban de que el juicio constaría tan solo de dos jornadas, pues las pruebas contra Clarice eran tan evidentes que el jurado no tendría demasiado en qué pensar. Hannibal comenzó a trabajar contra reloj; tan solo contaba con tres días para tenerlo todo preparado.

Hizo una visita a los juzgado. Aparcó su pickup dos manzanas al sur del edificio y caminó por los alrededores con un mapa entre las manos. A ojos de cualquier transeúnte parecía un turista perdido más tratando de encontrar un punto de encuentro.

El edificio estaba custodiado en la puerta de entrada por dos hombres armados. Hannibal los observó con curiosidad; desde la acera parecían un par de maniquíes recién sacados de una tienda de uniformes. Al final del bloque había una señal que prohibía el acceso a cualquier vehículo no autorizado; Hannibal caminó hacia ella y se detuvo al acabar la acera. La entrada de la parte trasera permanecía cerrada con una barrera levadiza; pero carecía de guarda de vigilancia. Varios metros detrás de la barrera la carretera se dividía en dos; la parte de la izquierda era el acceso al aparcamiento subterráneo de los juzgados, la derecha llevaba hasta el otro aparcamiento. El doctor comprobó que había un par de coches de policía estacionados en esa zona. Uno de los agentes que estaba junto a los coches se percató de la presencia de Hannibal y sacando las manos de los bolsillos del pantalón comenzó a caminar en su dirección; el doctor echó una rápida ojeada a su alrededor, miró el mapa y continuó calle arriba sin detenerse.

Tras salir del centro de Washington dedicó el resto del día a recorrer la zona oeste del Potomac en busca de un lugar apartado donde poder dejar su vehículo; pero todo eran barrios residenciales y calles con demasiado tránsito. No fue hasta pasada la media tarde cuando encontró un sitio más o menos apartado. Estaba al sur de Annandale, al final de lo que parecía ser una calle abandonada. Apenas había coches aparcados a los lados de la carretera y los pocos que había eran tan destartalados como el suyo. Muchas de las casas parecían estar deshabitadas y daba la sensación de que allí no habían llegados los adelantos de la gran ciudad. Era un lugar perfecto, pensó Hannibal; un auténtico vertedero residencial a poco más de media hora del centro.

Aparcó la pickup al final de la carretera y regresó caminando a casa. Se sintió satisfecho al ver que la trampa estaba montada; ahora solo tendría que esperar la llegada del juicio.

* * *

**_Corto pero con más texto que diálogo... estoy cambiando demasiado, mi sentido arácnido está alterado y eso se nota en lo que escribo._**

**_Mañana más y más largo (creo que el 10 es algo más largo, pero tampoco os lo puedo asegurar, xD)_**


	10. Capítulo 10º: Horas decisivas

**_Como dicen que lo prometido es deuda y yo no quiero ser ni más ni menos; aquí os dejo el capítulo 10._**

**_Os tengo que avisar que este "capi" es largo; pero no largo de "joder, te has pasado", no... ¡largo como un verano sin Calippo!_**

**_Avisados quedáis, así que..._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

_—No tenemos mucho con lo que poder trabajar, agente Starling _—Clarice estaba sentada en el catre, con la cabeza apoyada en la pared y las piernas rodeadas por sus brazos. Tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto fuera de la celda. Llevaba en esa postura media hora; el tiempo que hacía que su abogado había entrado a la celda.

_—Es un poco irónico, ¿no cree? _—preguntó con la voz ronca; la garganta la ardió al hablar. Había pasado casi una semana desde su arresto y en todo ese tiempo apenas había pronunciado dos frases seguidas. A sus oídos sonaba extraña, pero con un toque familiar. Su tono estaba comenzando a adquirir esas aspereza metálica que tanto la había impresionado cuando conoció al doctor Lecter.

_—¿A qué se refiere, agente Starling? _—ella sonrió amargamente y rodó la cabeza sobre la fría pared de hormigón para poder mirar a la cara al abogado.

—_Y ahí está de nuevo _—dijo con ironía. El hombre la miró dubitativo y Clarice chasqueó la lengua—. _Desde que ha entrado a esta celda no ha parado de dirigirse a mi con mi título. Agente Starling esto, agente Starling aquello..._ —sus manos jugueteaban con la tela del pantalón. Crawford había tenido el detalle de romper el cordón policial y adentrarse en la escena del crimen para proporcionar a Clarice algo de de ropa limpia con la que poderse cambiar.

_—La llamo agente Starling porque es lo que es; agente especial del FBI Clarice Starling._

_ —Se le ha olvidado el Michell_e —respondió bostezando.

_—¿Disculpe? _—el abogado alzó las cejas y cerró la carpeta marrón que tenía entre manos.

—_Michelle_ —repitió la chica con tono cansado—. _Mi segundo nombre es Michelle._

_ —De Clarice M _—susurró el hombre asintiendo. Clarice le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona.

—_Es un usted un lince, ¿eh? No se le escapa ni una _—la chica sacudió la cabeza. ¿En qué momento se había convertido ella en el doctor Lecter? Pensó que la mordacidad sería algo que se adquiría dentro de una celda. Miró al abogado y sintió una punzada de remordimiento; ella no era Lecter y aquel hombre no era más que un mandado de los superiores. Una marioneta que estaba bailando al compás que los altos cargos del FBI mandaban—. ¿_Qué decía de que hay poco con lo que trabajar?_

—_Tiene todas las pruebas en su contra _—suspiró el hombre. Abrió de nuevo la carpeta y navegó entre la marea de papeles que amenazaban con escapar—. _Defiendo a agentes del FBI contra causas ajenas al FBI; es la primera vez que todo queda dentro de casa, por así decirlo._

_ —¿Qué pasa con Harvey Roth? Pedí que le llamaran para que llevara el caso._

_ —Me temo que hicieron oídos sordos a su petición, agente Starling_ —Clarice cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes con rabia.

_—Deje de llamarme así, ¿quiere? Ni ellos desean que yo lleve ese título ni yo quiero que vaya delante de mi nombre. Hace un par de años estaba orgullosa porque alguien lo mencionara, ahora me repugna._

_ —No sé como debe sentirse; pero sé como me siento yo. Estoy indignado con todo esto. En recibimos su petición de cambiar de abogado me alegré por usted, porque pensé que de esa manera tendría manera de poderse salvar _—confesó el hombre—; _pero Harvey Roth es de sobra conocido en el FBI, agen... señorita Starling._

_ —Habría sido demasiado sospechoso que el abogado que consiguió que el doctor Hannibal Lecter se librara de la inyección letal ahora defendiera mi causa, ¿no? _—el abogado asintió.

_—Es un buen abogado. Habría conseguido un buen trato para usted._

_ —El FBI no quiere buenos tratos para mi_ —rió la chica con amargura—. _Un juicio en menos de una semana, pruebas que salen de no sé dónde... ¿quién podría imaginarse que habría huellas mías en mi propia casa? Está claro que esa es una prueba más que concluyente de que soy la asesina_ —respondió con ironía.

—_Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano por desmontar esas teorías, señorita Starling; pero sepa que ellos tendrán estrategias para volver a poner todo en su contra con otra prueba._

_—Sacaran el arma del crimen y a nadie le importará el hecho de que yo no me realizara ni una sola lesión con él al asesinar a mi amiga, ¿verdad? _—se incorporó—. _¿Usará eso? ¿Lo usará en el juicio? Una de las maneras más fáciles de identificar a un asesino que ha usado un arma blanca en el crimen es por los cortes que se realiza al empuñar ese cuchillo o hacha o lo que sea que use..._

_ —El doctor Lecter no sufría lesión alguna y creo recordar que usaba una navaja en sus crímenes, ¿me equivoco? _—Clarice volvió a recostarse, derrotada.

_—El doctor Lecter sabía como usar el arma. ¿Le dice algo el título de doctor, señor Finch?_

_ —Usted estaba en su dormitorio, bajó las escaleras y se encontró con todo. Lo que el jurado escuchará será que cuando llegó la policía y el FBI se la encontraron bañada en sangre en el pasillo del apartamento y que sus huellas abundaban en el escenario. No querrán escuchar nada más._

_ —¿Me está defendiendo o solo me recuerda lo que me espera? _—el hombre se puso en píe y se ajustó la chaqueta.

_—Soy su abogado, señorita Starling; pero no puedo ayudarla. El veredicto está dictado desde el momento en el que la pusieron las esposas y la trajeron a esta celda._

_ —¿Qué me espera?_ —preguntó la chica casi sin voz. El hombre bajó la cabeza y tragó saliva.

_—Es mejor que se ponga en lo peor. Si conseguimos una cadena perpetua habremos ganado._

_ —¿A qué hora vendrán a buscarme? _—Finch miró el reloj y sacudió la cabeza.

_—El juicio comenzará en poco menos de dos horas. La agente que la custodia tiene orden de venir a buscarla, para que pueda usted prepararse, en cuanto yo me vaya_ —dos golpes anunciando la finalización de la reunión y un agente abrió la puerta. El hombre se giró antes de salir y miró en silencio a Clarice unos instantes—. _Procure mantener la calma; aun puede suceder un milagro._

Clarice pensó que necesitaba algo más que un milagro para poder salir de aquella situación con vida. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de luchar contra aquello que un día consideró algo parecido a una sustitución de su familia. Sentía rabia e impotencia de ver como su idolatrado FBI no solo la daba la espalda, sino que la acusaba de crimen del que era inocente. Ella estaba entrenada para enviar a criminales a prisión, no para ser ella la que estuviera dentro de la misma.

La agente Jamie Clarck apareció en la celda cinco minutos después de que el abogado de Clarice se hubiera marchado. La chica había cambiado ligeramente su postura; ahora se encontraba hecha un ovillo contra el rincón de la cama. Abrazaba la almohada fuertemente y su cara permanecía hundida en la misma. Vista de aquella manera parecía mucho más frágil de lo que en realidad era; pero los días encerradas, su negativa a comer y el continuo funcionamiento de su cabeza estaban llevándola a un estado lamentable.

_—Más vale que te arregles un poco, hija. No querrás presentarte en el juzgado de esta guisa, ¿verdad? _—Clarice no terminó de comprender por qué aquella mujer era tan amable con ella. El resto de los agentes que la habían vigilado durante aquella semana habían sido distantes y hostiles. La agente Clarck, por el contrario, había tratado a la chica con bastante atención. Parecía, incluso, como si la hubiera llegado a tomar cariño.

_—¿Qué más da si ya soy mujer muerta? _—la voz de Clarice sonaba muy lejana, ahogada por la almohada. La agente se acercó a la cama y evaluó la posibilidad de sentarse junto a la chica.

_—Llevo aquí muchos años, niña, y he visto de todo_ —decidió no sentarse; pero acarició con suavidad el hombro de Clarice—._ Mi madre siempre decía que nunca puedes darte por vencida antes de que el juego comience._

_ —¿Puedo ver esto como un juego? _—preguntó alzando la cabeza. Tenía los ojos hinchados y los rastros en sus mejillas indicaban que había estado llorando no hacía mucho.

Suspirando, la agente Clarck tomó por el codo a Clarice y la obligó a levantarse; ella no opuso resistencia y prácticamente se dejó llevar. Juntas se encaminaron hacia los vestuarios; la agente había preparado una de las duchas para Clarice y su ropa estaba perfectamente doblada a la espera de ser usada.

Clarice había estado cada día en aquellos vestuarios; pero nunca les había prestado demasiada atención. En anteriores ocasiones había sido llevada allí por otros agentes y la habían dejado bien claro que no podría sobrepasar los diez minutos en las instalaciones. Clarck la aseguró que no debía preocuparse por nada, que tenía tiempo y que podía hacer uso de él como quisiera. Clarice alzó los ojos y miró por primera vez la zona de duchas. Era una sala estrecha y alargada de azulejos verdes y blancos colocados a modo de tablero de ajedrez. A mano derecha estaban las duchas; cubículos individuales con puertas en el mismo tono verde que los azulejos. Frente a las duchas, pegado a la pared, había un único banco de madera que recorría el vestuario de un lado a otro. En el centro de este, aguardaba la ropa de Clarice. La chica caminó despacio hacia la ducha situada enfrente y comenzó a desvestirse sin pararse a pensar si Clarck estaría o no mirando. Ya todo la daba igual.

El agua caliente salió a presión sobre el cuerpo de Clarice y esta se apartó de inmediato emitiendo un pequeño grito de dolor. Tanteó la pared hasta encontrar el regulador y buscó la temperatura adecuada. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el agua cayera sobre su cuerpo. Se preguntó cuántas veces en su vida podría volver a disfrutar de aquella sensación.

* * *

El doctor Lecter salió del apartamento en el preciso instante que Clarice entraba en la ducha. Estaba de muy buen humor y no podía disimular su sonrisa. Sus ojos granates brillaban de impaciencia bajo las gafas de sol. Vestía unos pantalones claros y una camisa de manga corta. En su mano, una bolsa de gimnasio con todo lo necesario. Su maleta había quedado preparada en el hall del apartamento y esperó poder recogerla pronto.

Viajaría hasta juzgado en autobús; tenía controlados los horarios y se permitió bajar el ritmo de su paseo para poder así disfrutar de la calurosa mañana de julio que Washington le regalaba. Mientras caminaba el plan era repasado una y otra vez en su cabeza. Había visitado el lugar tan solo en una ocasión; pero aquello era más que suficiente para él. Recordaba cada señal de la calle, cada ventana del edificio y hasta cada placa de la acera. Lo único que le preocupaba; la única cosa que le hacía perder momentáneamente la calma era pensar en la posibilidad de que, a la vez que el de Clarice, hubiera otro juicio celebrándose en el juzgado. Más juicios significaban más coches de policía parados en el aparcamiento trasero del edificio y, con total seguridad, más vigilancia.

* * *

Cuando Clarice salió de la ducha, el doctor Lecter ya había iniciado su viaje en autobús en dirección a encontrarse con ella. La chica se vistió con calma y solo cuando hubo terminado, alzó la voz para avisar a la agente.

_—¿Ya estás, niña? _—Clarck apareció en el vestuario y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Miró de arriba abajo a Clarice en silencio. Al notar la insistencia de la mirada de la agente, ella misma se miró para comprobar que todo estaba en su sitio.

_—¿Qué? _—preguntó al no encontrar nada extraño. La mujer se echó a reír y se acercó a ella.

_—Parece que haya sido tu hermana mayor la que te haya dejado esta ropa, niña _—Clarice se volvió a mirar y comprendió a qué se refería la mujer. Debido a que su trabajo en los últimos meses se había basado en vigilancias y persecuciones, había decidido usar ropa más cómoda y desterrar los trajes de chaqueta a la parte más profunda del armario. Ser agente de campo era, sin duda, mucho más movido que hacer trabajo sentada en la oficina; su cuerpo lo había notado con un claro descenso de su peso.

_—Podría ir en vaqueros _—susurró alzando la mirada—. _A ellos no creo que les importe._

_ —Eres una muchacha preciosa y lo tienes que hacer notar_ —dijo abriendo la chaqueta del traje.

_—Bueno, me queda la esperanza de que siendo preciosa me dejen libre _—comentó con ironía. La agente se echó a reír y colocó la ropa de Clarice. Era trabajo imposible ajustar la talla; pero si consiguió que se viera con mejor aspecto.

_—¿Maquillaje? _—preguntó mirando los ojos de Clarice—. _Muchas deciden hacer uso del maquillaje en los juicios._

_ —Creo que no me he maquillado en mi vida_ —contestó Clarice sonriendo levemente—. _No tengo demasiadas ganas de que hoy sea el primer día._

_ —Mejor al natural _—respondió la agente dando un paso atrás para contemplar mejor a Clarice—. _Bueno, niña_ —dijo frotándose las manos—, _que comience el show._

* * *

Hannibal se bajó dos paradas antes de llegar al juzgado. Clarice era conducida al coche patrulla en ese momento. El doctor miró su Rolex y notó como su corazón comenzaba a bombear más deprisa; el juicio comenzaría en media hora y, sin duda, Clarice estaría viajando hacia allá en ese preciso instante. Hacía tres años desde la última vez que la había visto en la sala de la Sociedad Histórica del Condado de Shelby que había sido habilitada para su encarcelamiento en Memphis. Él la llamó para devolverla el expediente de Buffalo Bill y sus dedos se habían rozado; recordaba perfectamente y con todo detalle la sensación de la piel de Clarice contra la suya. Después de eso, fue escoltada a la salida por el indeseable del doctor Chilton y el sargento Pembry. El doctor Lecter recordó a Pembry y en lo útil que había resultado para su fuga; sonrió.

La parte delantera del juzgado estaba repleta de bandadas de reporteros que, al igual que los buitres, esperaban impacientes su carnaza. Hannibal pensó que muchos de los allí reunidos habrían estado presentes el día que el mismo fue juzgado. Estaba convencido de que si se acercaba lo suficiente podría llegar a reconocer a alguno que otro. Pero, por desgracia para él, no disponía de tiempo para dedicar a pasatiempos; aprovechando el barullo montado por los periodistas, llegó hasta la barrera levadiza que daba acceso al aparcamiento para comprobar cuántos coches de policía había estacionados esa mañana. Hannibal sonrió; solo había uno y todo indicaba que no se quedaría mucho tiempo. El caso de Clarice montaría demasiado revuelo, por lo que habían decidido aplazar o adelantar juicios para que no hubiera más gente de la debida por los pasillos aquel día.

El coche patrulla avanzaba a gran velocidad por entre el tráfico de Washington. Uno de los policías, el conductor, bromeó con la posibilidad de encender las luces para así adelantar a los demás coches sin problema. Clarice no prestó demasiada atención a las triviales conversaciones de los dos hombres; ni siquiera miró sus caras cuando fueron a buscarla a prisión. Se había limitado a agachar la cabeza y meterse en el coche sin mediar palabra. Durante el viaje no levantó la vista de sus manos esposadas sobre sus rodillas. Cuando el coche llegó al juzgado, no reparó en el par de ojos granates que la miraban desde el seto que circundaba el perímetro del juzgado.

El corazón de Hannibal saltó dentro de su pecho cuando reconoció el cabello pelirrojo de Clarice saliendo del coche. Un segundo después, una nube de cámaras ocultaron a la joven. Sin darse cuenta, el doctor caminó en dirección a la muchedumbre. Ella estaba allí; rodeada por una horda de reporteros que buscaban una respuesta jugosa que llevar a su titular. Varios agentes salieron al encuentro de la joven agente y la escoltaron escaleras arriba. Hannibal tuvo varios segundos para poder observar a Clarice casi por completo. Estaba mucho más delgada pero su figura seguía impresionando al doctor. Subió las escaleras entre los agentes con la cabeza alta.

_—Mi guerrera _—susurró Hannibal sonriendo.

Un minuto después, todo estaba en calma. Los reporteros abandonaron las escaleras para volver a situarse en la acera. Hubo un ligero murmullo de datos e impresiones intercambiadas. El coche patrulla arrancó y pasó ante el doctor para adentrarse en el aparcamiento. La barrera se levantó sola y Hannibal supo que algún dispositivo instalado en el coche hacía posible el acceso.

Decidió que sería mejor esperar unos minutos antes de comenzar sus maniobras. Entró a uno de los concurridos bares de la zona y pidió un café. Su pulso estaba en ochenta y cinco.

* * *

Clarice se sentó en el banquillo y saludó con gesto cansado al abogado. Este sonrió cortésmente antes de sentarse junto a la chica. Al otro lado, sentados detrás del abogado de la acusación, los padres de Ardelia miraban a Clarice con gesto serio. Ella les devolvió la mirada incapaz de pronunciar una palabra y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Quería gritar que era inocente; que habría dado su vida por proteger a su amiga; pero el nudo que tenía en la garganta la impedía hablar. Sintió que la faltaba el aire y cerró los ojos para concentrarse en su respiración. La madre de Ardelia miraba Clarice sin apartar la mirada; por alguna razón, no creía que aquella chica de la que tanto había hablado su hija, hubiera sido la encargada de darla muerte. Cuando Clarice abrió los ojos vio como el agente de asuntos internos McGill se acercaba a conversar con los padres de su amiga. La dirigió una petulante sonrisa a Clarice y regreso a su asiento junto a su compañero. Al hacer un barrido visual de la sala, la chica se encontró con la mirada de Crawford y del agente Brigham. Todo aquello la hizo recordar el día del funeral. Ambos hombres estaban plenamente convencidos de la inocencia de Starling. John sonrió a Clarice y esta asintió con la cabeza. Se giró antes de que ambos viera como rompía, de nuevo, a llorar.

_—En pie _—dijo una voz en la zona delantera de la sala. Clarice se incorporó como por un resorte—. _Preside el honorable juez Hicks._

* * *

Hannibal salió de la cafetería y regresó al acceso de entrada. Tras comprobar que el coche seguía allí y que en su ausencia no había llegado ningún otro, rodeó la barrera y se adentró en el aparcamiento. Unos contenedores de papel le sirvieron de parapeto para vigilar a los dos agentes de policía que esperaban la salida de la acusada. El doctor analizó a la pareja con tranquilidad. El que caminaba alrededor del coche tendría, más o menos la mitad de años que el doctor; un agente novato en una de sus primeras misiones, sin duda. El otro, un veterano abrumado por la hiperactividad de su joven compañero, fumaba apoyado contra el capó. El chico joven era mucho más alto y grande que el doctor, por lo que rechazó de manera automática el usarlo como presa. El veterano podría pasar; era solo un poco más alto que Hannibal y su constitución era parecida.

_—¿Tardarán mucho? _—preguntó el joven chocando ambas manos con impaciencia. Su compañero cabeceó con fuerza.

_—Por amor de Dios, Arthur, da tiempo a que el juez ponga el puto culo en su sillón, ¿quieres?_

_ —Yo la habría juzgado mucho más rápido. Alguien que mata a su compañero de trabajo no debería ni tener juicio; directamente a la silla —_respondió sin dejar de caminar.

_—¿En serio? _—sonrió el compañero—. ¿_En serio mandarías a ese bomboncito a la silla? _—Lecter se tensó al escuchar las palabras del policía y prestó atención a la conversación.

_—Que tenga un buen polvo no quiere decir que no merezca terminar en la silla _—el joven soltó una carcajada y se metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras inclinaba el cuerpo hacia su compañero—. _Quizás me la follaría y luego, adiós_ —rió—. _Así te quitas de problemas de llamadas al día siguiente _—Hannibal apretó los puños con fuerza y respiró para recuperar la paciencia que ese chico le estaba haciendo perder. Su pulso había comenzado a aumentar sin que se diera cuenta.

—_Lávate esa boca, Martin Aun tienes mucho que aprender. No eres más que un crío_ —respondió el veterano tirando el cigarro al suelo.

_—¿Me vas a negar que no te la tirarías?_

_ —Es demasiado joven para mi, muchacho. Yo las prefiero con mucha más experiencia _—Lecter se asomó por uno de los lados del contenedor para comprobar si había cámaras de vigilancia en la zona. Tras una rápida ojeada concluyó que no había ningún dispositivo que pudiera impedirle actuar.

El doctor conocía bien el proceder de los juicios. El suyo se había alargado por las numerosas víctimas y pruebas; pero estaba seguro que el de Clarice se resolvería en dos jornadas, tres a lo sumo. Miró de nuevo su reloj y calculó el tiempo que quedaba para que aquella primera sesión se diera por concluida. Si el juicio se continuaba por la tarde, la sesión se aplazaría llegadas las doce del mediodía. Si, por el contrarío, la segunda parte se celebrara al día siguiente, aguantarían una hora más. El de Clarice sería un juicio fácil, a la luz de la información que los medios de comunicación difundían; todo indicaba que ya estaba prácticamente juzgada, así que el FBI no invertiría una tarde analizando pruebas pudiendo hacerlo a la mañana siguiente. Hannibal había pensado que eso sería lo que ocurriría y rezó para que nada cambiara; todo estaba preparado para ese supuesto.

* * *

Clarice vio pasar ante sus ojos todo un desfile de personalidades del FBI que analizaban su personalidad. El psicólogo que la había visitado en prisión tres días después de ser encarcelada acusó indirectamente a Crawford por haberla mandado a realizar el trabajo de un agente plenamente formado cuando aun era una estudiante; para el psicólogo aquello había marcado profundamente a la chica.

_—Está claro que el principal error fue enviarla a entrevistar a Lecter sin haber acabado su formación. Ese hombre se metió en la cabeza de la joven y la cambió para siempre _—Clarice abrió la boca e hizo ademán de levantarse; pero su abogado la agarró por el brazo y la obligó a sentarse.

_—Eso es mentira _—murmuró Clarice al oído de su abogado.

_—¡Protesto!_ —Finch se levantó y miró al psicólogo—. _Están basando todo el caso en un hecho que ocurrió hace tres años._

_ —Denegada _—concluyó el juez sin levantar la vista del informe—. _Continúe, por favor._

_ —A mi entender como psicólogo, y como cualquier otro psicólogo les diría, la mente inmadura de la agente Starling se vio violada por la sagacidad del doctor Hannibal Lecter; quién influyó de manera negativa en ella y terminó ocurriendo lo que ha ocurrido._

_ —¡Soy psicóloga y eso que dice es una gilipollez! _—Clarice se levantó de su asiento y golpeó la mesa con fuerza.

—_¡Agente Starling, haga el favor de sentarse ahora mismo! _—pronunció el juez golpeando con la maza—. _Letrado Finch, mantenga en silencio a su defendida o me veré obligado a condenarla por desacato._

Clarice se dejó caer en la silla y se cruzó de brazos enfadada; si su suerte estaba ya resuelta, ¿qué más daba si incordiaba un poco durante el juicio? ¿Qué más podía pasarla ya?

* * *

Agazapado en su escondite Hannibal vio como el joven agente Martin desaparecía dentro del edificio; su compañero continuaba apoyado en el capó del coche fumando de nuevo. Era la una menos diez y el calor apretaba con fuerza bajo aquel sol de julio. Estaba empapado en sudor y miró con desagrado el uniforme del policía; no le quedaba más remedio, pensó. Caminó en cuclillas hasta el final de la fila de contenedores y miró a la puerta por la que el joven agente había entrado; no sabía si tendría mucho tiempo para actuar, por lo que se puso en pie y caminó con cautela hasta el coche. Estaba justo detrás del policía y no tenía manera de llegar a él sin ser descubierto; tenía que buscar alguna solución, y rápido.

Miró a su alrededor y solo encontró pequeñas piedras sueltas en el asfalto. Cogió una y sonriendo la hizo saltar en su mano. Levantó la cabeza y lanzó la piedra hacia el lado izquierdo del agente; este, alertado por el ruido se incorporó del capó y miró en dirección hacia donde la piedra había caído. Hannibal no perdió tiempo y rodeó el coche corriendo; el agente se giró hacia el doctor en el preciso instante en el que este clavaba una aguja hipodérmica en su cuello. El policía no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar; una vez la anestesia había entrado en su organismo, no tardó ni dos segundos en caer inconsciente en los brazos del doctor.

Hannibal miró a ambos lados del aparcamiento para comprobar que nadie estaba cerca y cogiendo al agente, se encaminó de nuevo hacia su escondite tras los contenedores. El policía tardaría horas en despertar.

_—Lamento tener que dejarle sin ropa, señor agente; pero entienda que la necesito _—bromeó Hannibal mientras desabrochaba la camisa y los pantalones del hombre.

El doctor agradeció la fresca brisa que recorrió su espalda cuando se despojó de su camisa. No sentía ningún agrado por tener que enfundarse el usado uniforme del policía; pero sería por poco tiempo. Se ajustó el cinturón a su medida; le estaba un poco grande, pero sentado en el coche no se notaría demasiado. Abrió el contenedor y lanzó a su interior al inconsciente policía.

La puerta se abrió y Hannibal contuvo el aliento.

_—Ey, Mitch, ¿qué haces? ¡Están a punto de salir! _—Hannibal se mantuvo de espaldas al hombre. Alzó la mano y guardó silencio a la espera de que aquel gesto valiera al joven—. _Está bien, termina de mear tranquilo._

Cuando la puerta se cerró de nuevo, Hannibal agarró la bolsa de gimnasio y caminó rápidamente hacia el coche. Guardó la bolsa en la parte trasera y se sentó en el asiento del conductor. Su pulso se había vuelto a relajar. Palpó el bolsillo de la camisa y sonrió al notar su arpía guardada en el interior; arrancó el coche y le estacionó en dirección a la salida. Se ajustó la gorra del uniforme y escondió el rostro tras el brazo apoyado en la ventanilla.

El chirrido de la puerta le hizo mirar de reojo; el joven agente sujetaba la puerta a la espera de que la acusada fuera llevada a ese punto. Dos agentes del juzgado condujeron a Clarice a la salida; la chica iba con la mirada fija en el suelo. El corazón de Hannibal volvió a latir con fuerza cuando el aroma de Clarice llegó a él; por primera vez en la vida sintió un sudor frío recorriendo las palmas de sus manos. Se aferró al volante con la mano derecha hasta que los nudillos se quedaron blancos.

Aguantó sin decir nada cuando el joven policía metió a Clarice en el coche patrulla; ni siquiera miró por el espejo retrovisor. Sentía su presencia y eso valía; por fin estaba junto a ella.

_—Arranca Mitch _—gritó el joven agente antes de subirse al coche—. _Esos cabrones ya están agolpándose en la puerta_ —Hannibal miró al frente y vio a los periodistas tras la barrera de seguridad—. _Acelera con fuerza y verás como se apartan_ —respondió el chico sin apartar la mirada.

El agente estaba demasiado pendiente de los periodistas como para pararse a mirar a su compañero; aquello fue un grave error para él. Hannibal aceleró a fondo y la barrera se elevó. Al ver la velocidad del coche, los periodistas se retiraron asustados y lo dejaron pasar con miradas atónitas. El chico soltó una gran carcajada mientras se golpeaba la rodilla.

_—¡Coño, Mitch! Eso sí que ha sido una buena salida _—exclamó excitado. Hannibal sonrió y alargó la mano en dirección al chico. El agente se giró y comprobó horrorizado que aquel hombre no era su compañero—._ Pero, ¿que cojones...? _—el doctor Lecter forcejeó con el chico y al ver que no podría hacerse con él tan fácilmente, sacó la arpía del bolsillo de la camisa y se la clavó al joven agente en la ingle. El chico aulló de dolor y Clarice levantó la mirada. No entendía nada. Hannibal agarró la nuca del joven y estrelló su frente contra el salpicadero. La sangre manaba de la pierna del joven y Hannibal aceleró en dirección a Rochembeau Memorial Bridge.

Clarice se removió inquieta en su asiento y más calmado, Hannibal buscó su mirada en el retrovisor. La chica abrió la boca cuando se topó con aquellos ojos granates que brillaban tras el espejo.

_—Hola, Clarice..._

* * *

_**Es largo pero con motivo... que un juicio y una fuga no son cosa de dos líneas (y me daba pereza hacerlo por separado en dos capítulos distintos, así soy yo...)**_

_**AVISO que la historia ya está terminada y que tan solo queda subirla; no diré de cuántos capítulos constará, pero hasta septiembre habrá tema (para qué no digáis que no os entretengo en vacaciones... ¡Mejor que los cuadernillos Santillana!)**_

_**MIL GRACIAS por los comentarios que animan mogollón a seguir escribiendo, muchachada, así que seguid así :D ;)**_

* * *

**_Aprovecho para decir (aunque no venga a cuento con el fic) lo inmensamente feliz que estoy de que España haya eliminado a Francia en basket en los JJOO (¡SÍ SEÑOR, SÍ SEÑOR!)_**

**_Hala, ya sí que me voy... xD_**


	11. Capítulo 11º: Un giro inesperado

_**De igual manera que los Lannister siempre pagan sus deudas, yo pago la mía y aquí dejo el capítulo 11 (el ecuador). Me parece que este también es uno de los largos, así que...**  
_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Clarice se removió inquieta en su asiento y más calmado, Hannibal buscó su mirada en el retrovisor. La chica abrió la boca cuando se topó con aquellos ojos granates que brillaban tras el espejo._

_ —Hola, Clarice..._

—Doctor Lecter... _—_murmuró la chica con la voz rota.

Hannibal sonrió mostrando los dientes y quitándose la gorra del uniforme la lanzó sobre el cuerpo del agente Martin. Los ojos de Clarice continuaban clavados en el espejo retrovisor, sin dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo. De pronto, todo el peso que había sentido dentro del estómago desde que había salido a primera hora de la prisión, se había desvanecido como por arte de magia. Vio como la mano del doctor se deslizaba por el cinturón del agente buscando algo. Cuando lo encontró, echó hacia atrás el brazo con la brillante llave entre los dedos.

_—¿Puedes cogerla, Clarice?_ _—_preguntó sin dejar de mirar a la carretera. Ella levantó sus manos esposadas a la altura de la mano del doctor y agarró la llave con los dedos_—. Muy bien._

_—Gracias..._

_—Detrás del asiento de nuestro amigo, hay una bolsa de deporte_ —Clarice bajó la mirada al suelo y localizó al instante la bolsa negra con el logotipo de Nike en un color rojo sangre—. _Dentro tienes algo de ropa. Creo que te será útil, ¿uhm?_ —Clarice no veía más que sus ojos, pero sabía que el doctor estaba sonriendo. Abrió la mochila y se encontró unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra de manga corta.

_—Doctor Lecter, no puedo..._ —dudó cerrando la mochila.

_—¿No puedes?_ —preguntó Hannibal perplejo—._ ¿Qué no puedes?_

_—¡Esto es una locura! ¡Estoy siendo juzgada!_ —protestó Clarice al recordar dónde se debería estar dirigiendo en ese momento.

_—¿Quieres volver a prisión?_ —Hannibal buscó de nuevo su mirada—._ ¿Quieres volver a prisión y mañana al juicio?_

_—Lo que pasará si desaparezco..._

_—Lo que pasará si desapareces es que dentro de una semana continuarás viva, Clarice_ —matizó el doctor—. _¿Acaso quieres escuchar el veredicto del juez? Si quieres te llevo de vuelta a la cárcel._

_—No puedo convertirme en una fugitiva_ —dijo comenzando a llorar.

_—Tienes dos alternativas, Clarice_ —dijo Hannibal en tono suave—. _Vivir o morir._

_—No tengo por qué morir._

_—¿Asesinaste a tu amiga, Clarice?_ —la chica miró al doctor y negó en silencio—. _Entonces, ¿estás dispuesta a pasar tu vida en una prisión federal por un crimen que no cometiste? ¿Darías esa satisfacción a unos necios que no son capaces de encontrar a un verdadero culpable ni aunque le tuvieran cenando en su mesa? La vida de un fugitivo no es fácil al principio, créeme; pero es mucho mejor que pasarte los días escuchando los lamentos de tus compañeros de galería y soportando sus olores._

_—Me localizarán_ —Hannibal captó el tono de miedo en la frase de Clarice.

_—No si sabes qué hacer, Clarice_ —respondió sonriendo.

_—¿Y qué tengo que hacer?_

_—Dejar que te saque del país_ —Clarice miró al retrovisor y analizó la mirada de Hannibal. ¿De verdad podía fiarse de aquel hombre? ¿Iba a poner su vida en manos de un psicópata que había matado y comido a cerca de una veintena de personas a lo largo de su vida?—. _Bueno, Clarice, ¿qué eliges? ¿Vivir o morir?_

_—Vivir..._ —susurró Clarice alzando la cabeza. Hannibal asintió sin apartar la mirada de la joven.

_—¡Esa es mi chica!_

Clarice se sintió terriblemente agradecida de que, por fin, alguien se interesara por su bienestar; sin dudarlo ni un instante, comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa de su traje. Al darse cuenta de quién se encontraba en el asiento delantero se detuvo y miró avergonzada los botones de la camisa

_—Tranquila_ —dijo el doctor en tono sereno—, _no voy a mirar. Te doy mi palabra._

Clarice miró la cabeza del doctor unos instantes y continuó su labor. Podía dudar de todo en su vida; pero ahora sabía que la palabra del doctor Lecter era sagrada.

Debido a sus jornadas de trabajo estaba acostumbrada a cambiarse en lugares tan angostos como la parte trasera de un coche, por lo que no la resultó complicado deshacerse de su ropa y ponerse la que el doctor la había proporcionado. No tardo ni tres minutos en estar cambiada.

_—Tienes también unas gafas_ —anunció el doctor señalando hacia atrás—. _Quizás te cueste encontrarlas, están guardadas en una funda que pasa muy desapercibida_ —dijo con ironía mientras Clarice alzaba una funda de color rosa fucsia. La chica había esbozado una sonrisa sin darse cuenta; Hannibal se sintió satisfecho de haberlo conseguido.

_—Doctor Lecter_—Clarice echó hacia delante y apoyó los brazos en la verja de protección del coche—. _¿Por qué está aquí?_

_—¿Te incomoda mi presencia, Clarice? Quizás hubieras deseado una tarjeta de visita._

_—Estoy segura de que ha pasado estos tres años cuidando cada paso que daba, mirando hacia atrás de vez en cuando para comprobar que nadie le perseguía_ —Hannibal escuchaba con atención las palabras de la chica; disfrutaba con su timbre de voz, lo encontraba relajante—. _¿Por qué ha vuelto?_

_—No podía dejar que te hicieran nada_ —ambos guardaron silencio unos minutos. El coche patrulla avanzaba rápidamente y Hannibal calculó que no tardarían más de media hora en llegar a su próximo destino.

_—Gracias_ —Clarice estaba asombrada por aquella respuesta; el doctor Lecter la había prestado su ayuda en el pasado, pero siempre desde detrás del cristal protector de su celda. Era imposible pensar que para el monstruo una persona pudiera merecer tanto la pena como para arriesgar su propia libertad.

_—No era fácil encontrar demasiada prensa americana allí dónde vivo; pero gracias a que estamos en periodo de vacaciones y al aumento de americanos en la zona, es más fácil hacerse con algún ejemplar del Post. Leí la noticia del asesinato de tu compañera dos días después de que sucediera_ —el doctor bajó el tono de su voz—. _Lamento mucho tu pérdida, Clarice_ —la chica se mordió el labio y sacudió la cabeza con suavidad—. _No sentías algo parecido desde la muerte de tu padre, ¿cierto?_

_—Doctor Lecter, no me apetece empezar con su juego en este momento_ —respondió la chica abatida.

_—No pretendo dañarte, Clarice. A partir de ahora deberás estar bien despierta y no tener lastres que te bloqueen, ¿entiendes?_ —ella no dijo nada—. _Habrá tiempo para el duelo, para que te desahogues a gusto y te recrees en tu dolor._

_—¿Cree que puedo apartar de mi cabeza todo lo que he vivido, doctor?_

_—Eres una de las personas más fuertes que he conocido, Clarice_ —Hannibal sabía que, por mucho que él quisiera, en ese momento no conseguiría nada de la chica. Optó por dar un pequeño giro en su conversación—. _Dime Clarice, después de todo lo que peleaste hace tres años por conseguir tu preciado puesto de "Agente Especial", ¿te sientes aliviada de haberte deshecho de ellos?_—Clarice soltó un bufido.

_—No se hace la menor idea..._ —musitó mirando el paisaje—. _Tampoco ese es un tema que desee sacar a relucir ahora mismo, doctor._

_—Te ves bien_ —dijo Lecter observando el firme tono muscular de los brazos de la chica—. _Me alegro verte así._

_—Gracias_ —murmuró Clarice sin mirarle—_ ¿Dónde nos dirigimos?_

_—Nunca preguntes, estropeas la sorpresa_ —respondió Hannibal llevándose un dedo a los labios. Clarice chasqueó la lengua irritada—. _Relájate, Clarice; era solo una broma. Nos dirigimos a Annandale, a recoger mi camioneta._

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar durante el trayecto hasta el alejado barrio residencial donde el doctor había dejado estacionada la pickup. A nadie en los alrededores le parecía extraño ver un coche de policía y, para sorpresa de Hannibal, no hicieron caso de su presencia. Condujo despacio por la calle principal, mirando a un lado y a otro en busca de miradas indiscretas que pudieran poner en peligro su fuga. Cuando llegó al final y localizó la camioneta decidió avanzar unos metros más, camino adelante, para poder dejar el coche patrulla lo más escondido que le fuera posible.

_—Tardarán un tiempo en encontrarlo aquí_ —musitó Hannibal bajando del coche y mirando a su alrededor. Clarice carraspeó con indiferencia y el doctor recordó que la puerta trasera se cerraba de manera automática una vez el detenido estaba en su interior. Sin perder un momento, abrió la puerta—. _Disculpa, Clarice._

_—Gracias_ —musitó ella saliendo del coche y estirándose al lado del doctor. Cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente el aroma del bosque. Los rayos del sol bañaron su rostro y por primera vez en días, sintió la libertad en su cuerpo.

_—Si me disculpas, ha llegado mi turno de cambiarme_ —dijo el doctor. La chica abrió los ojos y se encontró con el doctor a escasos centímetros de ellas. Si extendía ligeramente el brazo podría haberle rozado sin problema.

_—Sí, por supuesto_ —respondió Clarice separándose unos metros de él.

_—Puedes ir a la camioneta, si así lo deseas_ —Hannibal señaló la pickup granate que se veía entre los arbustos—._ No tardaré._

Caminando hacia el vehículo, oyó las puertas del coche patrulla abrirse y cerrarse y resistió la tentación de girarse a mirar lo que el doctor Lecter estaba haciendo. Sabía que no solo se tenía que cambiar; el cadáver del agente Martin tendría que desaparecer de la vista. Cuando llegó a la camioneta se dejó caer sobre ella, apoyando la cabeza en la ventanilla trasera. Se preguntó qué estaba haciendo y por un instante, ese pánico que nos acecha en los momentos de mayor tensión haciendo que el deseo de salir corriendo aumente, se apoderó de ella. Estaba a las afueras de Annadale, esperando a que el doctor Hannibal Lecter terminara de esconder a su última víctima para huir junto a él a un destino desconocido; a punto de dejar atrás toda vida que había conocido. El bien y el mal, lo correcto y lo incorrecto, se sacudían sobre los platillos de una balanza. Había cruzado la línea de la redención y ya solo podía mirar hacia delante.

De pronto sintió pánico del futuro.

_—Bueno, ya está_ —anunció Hannibal pocos minutos después. Clarice le observó por primera vez en tres años. Había algo distinto en él; su rostro había cambiado. Recordaba sus correctas facciones; su nariz recta, los pómulos levemente marcados y sus labios finos y rojizos. Ahora su cara lucía más rellena, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. En sus años de libertad el doctor había recuperado los kilos perdidos en prisión y Clarice pensó que aquel detalle le hacía más atractivo. Su pelo ya no estaba corto, lucía un color más claro y lo llevaba peinado con raya a la derecha. Se había deshecho del uniforme de policía y volvía a vestir su ropa. Para Clarice era demasiado extraño verle en libertad cuando todos sus recuerdos eran de la mazmorra. Libre, como cualquier otra criatura, era un hombre completamente distinto—. _¿Estás lista?_

_—Estoy lista_ —respondió Clarice abriendo la puerta del copiloto. Hannibal arrancó y salieron calle abajo.

_—¿Me va a decir ya dónde piensa esconderme o seguirá siendo una sorpresa?_

_—Abre la guantera_ —ordenó el doctor. Clarice obedeció y un sobre marrón cayó a sus pies.

_—¿Qué se supone que...?_

_—Tus nuevas identidades_ —explicó Hannibal antes de que Clarice terminara su frase—. _No puedes salir del país sin un respaldo_ —la chica abrió el primer pasaporte y leyó detenidamente los datos.

_—Gabriella Dyer, canadiense, nacida el veinte de enero del sesenta... ¿Veinte de enero, doctor?_ —Hannibal la dedicó sonrisa llena de picardía.

_—Fue la primera fecha que se me ocurrió_ —dijo a modo de defensa.

_—No sé por qué no me sorprendería saber que la fecha de nacimiento de su _"otro yo"_ fuera un veintitrés de diciembre._

_—Sigues siendo la sagaz agente Starling_ —Clarice le miró y sacudió la cabeza mientras abría el segundo pasarporte.

_—Michelle Fell..._

_—¿Pensaste que no descubriría tu segundo nombre?_ —preguntó mirándola—. _Sería una pena no usarlo con lo bonito que es._

_—Gracias_ —musitó Clarice visiblemente ruborizada. No recordaba que nadie la hubiera hecho un cumplido de ese tipo. Se sintió estúpida al no poder controlarlo y trató de cambiar de tema.

_—Ese es tu billete hacia la libertad_ —dijo Hannibal cuando la joven extrajo un sobre con el logotipo de una compañía aérea americana. Clarice lo abrió.

_—¿Barcelona?_

_—No quería arriesgarme con un vuelo directo a mi hogar, Clarice. Pensé que una escala no estaría mal para poner más tierra de por medio. Llegas a Barcelona como Gabriela y sales como Michelle._

_—¿Salir en dirección a dónde?_

_—A mi casa_ —sonrió Hannibal eufórico—. _En una preciosa y apartada zona de la isla de Mallorca. Después, podremos ir a otro lugar, si tú quieres._

_—¿Podremos? ¿Da por hecho que seguiremos juntos en esto?_ —preguntó cerrando el sobre marrón y dejándolo sobre sus rodillas. Hannibal apretó los labios.

_—Bueno, supongo que una vez que estés en Europa no habrá peligro y podrás ir donde quieras_ —respondió en un tono más bajo de la habitual—. _Lo importante ahora es que salgas de los Estados Unidos_ —concluyó.

Clarice advirtió nostalgia en la última frase del doctor. Le miró de reojo tras las gafas de sol; su expresión había cambiado.

_—Gracias, doctor Lecter_ —dijo Clarice apoyando su mano brevemente sobre el brazo de Hannibal. El respondió con una inclinación de cabeza; no dijo una palabra más.

Tras una breve parada en el apartamento del doctor, se dirigieron al aeropuerto. Clarice sabía que a esas alturas estarían preocupados de que el coche patrulla aun no hubiera aparecido en la prisión. Daría una hora de plazo antes de encender todas las alarmas y comenzar la búsqueda del vehículo; para cuando eso sucedería, ambos estarían ya lejos del alcance de las autoridades. El aviso a aeropuertos, puertos y demás vías de escape de la ciudad no se daría hasta varias horas después.

Un jueves por la tarde la afluencia de viajeros no era demasiado grande y, aunque había largas colas de facturación, pudieron caminar dentro del aeropuerto con total tranquilidad. Clarice se inquietaba cada vez que pasaban cerca de un control o visualizaba algún agente de policía en la lejanía. El doctor Lecter la aseguró en un par de ocasiones que no ocurriría nada.

_—Desearía poder estar ya sobrevolando el océano_ —murmuró mientras miraba de reojo uno de los controles de acceso.

_—En menos de dos horas estarás haciéndolo_ —respondió Hannibal buscando el panel de información de los vuelos.

_—¿Estaré?_ —preguntó riendo suavemente—. _¿Usted no?_ —Hannibal no dijo nada. Clarice sintió de nuevo la desesperación haciéndose con el control de su cuerpo—._ Doctor..._

_—Sería mejor que en público no me llamaras por mi verdadero nombre_—respondió el doctor sin mirarla. Clarice sacudió la cabeza y agarrándole del brazo le obligó a parar**.**

_—¿Qué significa esto, doc... como quiera que se llame ahora?_ —Hannibal miró la mano de Clarice sobre su brazo y sintió un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo.

_—Soy el Victor Dyer de tu Gabriella y el Marco Fell de tu Michelle_ —respondió.

_—Muy bien, Victor..._

_—No sería seguro que ambos viajásemos juntos._

_—¿No va a venir conmigo?_ —preguntó alzando los ojos desesperada. Hannibal miró a su alrededor y condujo a Clarice a un lugar más apartado.

_—Trata de no llamar demasiado la atención, Clarice_ —susurró a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

_—Pues explíqueme por qué viajaré sola, doctor_ —respondió en el mismo tono y recalcando el título de Hannibal.

_—Ya te he dicho que no sería prudente que ambos abandonáramos el país juntos._

_—Me dijo que no había peligro._

_—Y no le hay; pero prefiero prevenir_— Clarice dejó escapar un suspiro y miró al doctor con ojos suplicantes.

_—Ambos llegaremos a Barcelona, ¿de acuerdo? Lo que pasa es que tú lo harás de manera directa desde Washington y yo haré una escala en París._

_—Pensé que..._

_—¿Y después me preguntas si doy por hecho que continuaremos juntos después de esto?_ —preguntó con tono dolido. Clarice le miró enfadada y separándose de él comenzó a caminar por el largo pasillo. Hannibal la siguió varios metros detrás.

Localizaron el vuelo de Clarice en la zona de vuelos internacionales. La chica se guardó el pasaporte de Gabriella Dyer en el bolsillo y agarró la pequeña mochila en la que llevaba sus escasas pertenencias.

—_¿No resultará extraño que haga un viaje tan largo con tan poco equipaje?_ —preguntó mirando la mochila.

_—Cuando llegues al control y te pregunten, di que tienes un familiar enfermo en España y que es un viaje precipitado, que tu pareja llevará el resto de tus pertenencias en otro vuelo_ —Clarice asintió en silencio—. _Escucha bien ahora_ —dijo Hannibal tomándola de los hombros—, _procura mostrarte abatida, muy afectada. Da respuestas precisas y no vaciles al responder o sabrán que tramas algo. Si puedes actuar, unas lágrimas no vendrían mal al recordar a tu familiar._

_—Podré hacerlo_ —respondió ella suspirando.

_—No me cabe la menor duda_ —Hannibal no había vuelto a sonreír desde el incidente en el coche y Clarice se sentía culpable por ello. Quiso abrazarle, pero en el momento en el que dejaba la mochila en el suelo para acercarse a él, el aviso de que su vuelo estaba preparado sonó por la megafonía.

_—Doctor.._. —susurró aun tratando de acercarse a él.

_—Nos veremos en unas horas, ¿de acuerdo? Procura relajarte y dormir en el avión. Es un viaje largo._

_—¿A qué hora sale su avión?_ —preguntó caminando junto al doctor hasta el acceso al control.

_—En poco menos de una hora. La duración de nuestros vuelos es prácticamente igual, aunque después yo tendré otra hora y medias más de vuelo. Marco Fell tiene un billete reservado a las ocho para Barcelona._

_—¿Qué quiere que haga?_ —preguntó Clarice parando frente a la puerta de embarque.

_—Hay un hotel en el mismo aeropuerto. Lo que quiero es que, cuando llegues, alquiles una habitación y descanses_ —Clarice abrió la boca y Hannibal se adelantó a su movimiento—._ Reserva una habitación cuyo número acabe en siete y regístrate como Michelle Fell, ¿de acuerdo? Te encontraré._

Clarice le miró en silencio antes de encaminarse al avión. Hannibal permaneció firme, con las manos en los bolsillos. La vio marchar sin atreverse a llamarla; deseaba poder abrazarla, pero sabía que aquel paso era demasiado y que debía ser ella quien le diera. Esperó pacientemente a que el agente comprobara la documentación y el billete de Clarice. Una vez la chica pasó el control y antes de llegar a la puerta, se giró y levantó el brazo a modo de despedida. Hannibal sorprendido, sacó la mano derecha del bolsillo y la devolvió el gesto.

Clarice sonrió.

* * *

Cuando Clarice abrió los ojos, ya en Barcelona, el reloj de la mesilla marcaba las doce y treinta y siete del mediodía. Se frotó los ojos y se estiró perezosamente entre las sábanas. Las cortinas estaban echadas y una débil y tímida línea de luz se colaba entre ellas; por lo demás, la habitación se encontraba totalmente a oscuras. Se incorporó sobre el colchón y quedó sentada con los brazos extendidos y las manos posadas firmemente sobre el colchón. Trató de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad para poder recorrer la habitación. Bostezó de nuevo y fue entonces cuando reparó en un pequeño detalle.

_—Hannibal _—susurró abriendo los ojos de golpe.

El doctor Lecter la había dicho que no tardaría mucho más tiempo que ella en llegar; que la encontraría en el hotel. Con gran nerviosismo se puso en pie y caminó de aquí para allá sobre la moqueta granate. Abrió las cortinas y contempló el paisaje. El cielo estaba totalmente despejado y el sol brillaba con fuerza justo sobre ella.

Se vistió y salió corriendo de la habitación en dirección a la recepción del hotel. Estaba segura de que había algún malentendido y no le habían dejado acceder a la zona de habitación; rezó porque aquél pensamiento fuera real.

El chico de recepción la recibió con gesto serio y Clarice se apoyó en el mostrador

_ —Mi..._ —dudó unos instantes entre si decir o no la siguiente palabra. Cerró los ojos y suspiró—,_ marido... se tenía que reunir conmigo en la habitación hace unas horas. ¿No habrá pasado por aquí?_

_ —He comenzado mi turno hace unos minutos, señora, no podría..._

_ —Venía en un avión desde París_ —el joven la miró detenidamente y cogió el teléfono. Clarice comenzó a dudar de que esa hubiera una buena idea. Tenía que haberle esperado en la habitación como él había indicado.

_ —¿Ocurre algo, Marc?_ —una mujer salió de la parte trasera del mostrador y el joven se acercó a ella. Intercambiaron unas palabras en castellano y la mujer se dirigió a Clarice.

_ —¿En que avión venía su marido?_ —Clarice alzó los hombros con cierta desesperación—. _Señora..._

_ —Fell._

_ —Señora Fell, lamento decirla esto; pero esta mañana ha habido un terrible accidente en una de la rutas entre París y Barcelona_ —Clarice abrió la boca y sintió que las piernas comenzaban a fallarla—. _Dos aviones chocaron en pleno vuelo._

* * *

_**Este es uno de esos finales dignos para un "Continuará..."****  
**_

_**Trataré de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda, pero creo que este capítulo también es digno de una espera larga para crear suspense, xD**_

_**Tendréis noticias mías pronto... mientras tanto, ya sabéis cómo va lo de los RW ;)**_

_**Ta ta**_


	12. Capítulo 12º: Trébol de cuatro hojas

_**Que no se me queje nadie que no he sido demasiado mala; solo he tardado tres días en actualizar y... vale, va... veamos a ver si Hannibal se encuentra ahí apachurrado entre el amasijo de hierros del avión o anda por ahí zascandileando, ¿uhm? (sí, soy mala, lo sé... )**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

—_¿En que avión venía su marido? —Clarice alzó los hombros con cierta desesperación—. Señora..._

_ —Fell._

_ —Señora Fell, lamento decirla esto; pero esta mañana ha habido un terrible accidente en una de la rutas entre París y Barcelona —Clarice abrió la boca y sintió que las piernas comenzaban a fallarla—. Dos aviones chocaron en pleno vuelo._

La mirada de Clarice se perdió en el cuadro que decoraba la pared de la recepción del hotel. Sus manos permanecían sobre el mostrador; sus dedos se fueron encogiendo lentamente mientras ella trataba por todos los medios de mantener una respiración adecuada.

—_Señora Fell, ¿puede decirme el número del vuelo de su marido?_ —Clarice negó cerrando los ojos.

—_No lo sé. No sé el número de su vuelo; solo sé que su vuelo salía de París a las ocho de la mañana_ —la mujer miró al muchacho y este agachó la cabeza—._ ¿Qué ocurre?_

_ —Uno de los aviones siniestrados era el de las ocho, señora Fell_ —Clarice se llevó las manos a la boca y sacudió la cabeza. La mujer salió del mostrador y se acercó a la chica—. _Venga a sentarse, tiene que tranquilizarse. Marc, ¿quieres hacer el favor de avisar a alguien del aeropuerto? _

Clarice pensó si aquello no sería el castigo por escapar de la justicia de aquella manera. Se sentía abrumada por todo el cúmulo de acontecimientos y, sin poder remediar, rompió a llorar. Cinco minutos después, tres hombre perfectamente trajeados entraron en el hall del hotel y se encaminaron hacia Clarice. Esta se puso en pie y esperó su llegada.

_ —Buenos días_ —saludó el primero. Clarice se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas—. _Soy Xavier Alarcó, uno de los responsables del aeropuerto. Este es mi compañero Enric Alted, y la encargada de investigación de accidentes Laura Torres._

—_Buenos días_ —respondió Clarice cruzándose de brazos.

_ —¿Quiere hacer el favor de acompañarnos?_ —preguntó uno de los hombres cuando ya la habían hecho comenzar a andar.

Fue conducida a través del aeropuerto a una zona de oficinas; escoltada entre los dos hombres y la mujer caminaba detrás de ella, cerrando la comitiva. Llegaba el fin de semana y eso se dejaba notar en el intenso movimiento del aeropuerto.

_ —¿Su marido viajaba en el vuelo 1121 procedente de París?_

_ —No recuerdo el número, ¿de acuerdo? Solo sé que salía a las ocho en punto._

_ —¿Puede decirme el nombre de su marido?_ —Clarice suspiró.

_ —Marco Fell_ —la mujer se sentó al ordenador y comenzó a buscar en las largas listas de pasajeros. Tras unos minutos en silencio, sacudió la cabeza.

_ —No encuentro a ningún Marco Fell entre los pasajeros_ —dijo frunciendo el ceño—. _¿Está segura de que ese era su vuelo?_

_ —Me llamó para decirme que el avión salía a las ocho de la mañana. Ambos veníamos de Washington, pero el tenía que pasar por París antes y quedamos en encontrarnos aquí_ —dijo llevándose los dedos al puente de la nariz.

—_Habrá que esperar un poco, Laura, sabes que hay veces que las listas se traspapelan. Hasta que Orly no nos mande la definitiva no haremos nada._

_ —¿Alguien me quiere explicar qué es lo que ha pasado?_ —preguntó Clarice con voz cansada. El hombre que se había dirigido a ella en primer lugar se sentó sobre la mesa, justo frente a Clarice, con las manos cruzadas sobre su regazo.

_ —Están en plena investigación, pero al parecer, hubo un fallo en la torre de control de Orly y dieron vía libre al vuelo 1121 sin tener en cuenta que otro procedente de Palermo estaba entrando en el espacio aéreo del avión. Chocaron a diez kilómetros de Orly, pasado Draveil, uno de los distritos del sur de País._

_ —¿Hay alguien que haya...?_ —el hombre negó con la cabeza en silencio.

_ —Lo lamento_ —dijo—, _ambos aviones cayeron sobre un bosque cercano, completamente envueltos en llamas,_

_ —Dijo usted que su marido venía de un vuelo procedente de Washington, ¿cierto?_ —Clarice asintió.

_ —Así es_ —respondió limpiándose las lágrimas de las mejillas.

_ —Voy a pedir a Orly que me manden las listas de pasajeros de ese vuelo._

_ —¿Crees que puede haber relación?_ —preguntó uno de los hombres.

_ —Este hombre tenía que estar en ese vuelo y por alguna razón, no estaba._

_ —¿Podría..._ —Clarice se puso en pie tambaleándose—, _salir fuera a tomar un poco el aire?_

_ —Desde luego. Permítame que la acompañe, por favor._

Había perdido a Ardelia hacía menos de quince días y, ¿ahora también a Hannibal? ¿Podía el destino estar diciéndola algo o simplemente era una de esas casualidad que se dan en la vida? Clarice no creía en las casualidades; la habían educado bajo la creencia de que las cosas no ocurren porque sí, que siempre hay una razón para todo. Pero no había razón alguna para aquello; era absurdo. Él la había dicho que a encontraría allí y Lecter siempre cumplía sus palabras. Se enfureció con ese él; Hannibal había faltado a su palabra. Tras varios minutos, Clarice se calmó y más racionalmente pensó en la tontería que había hecho al enfadarse él. Ninguna persona, por mucho que nunca falta a su palabra, puede escapar de la muerte.

Recordó la última vez que le había mirado en el aeropuerto Ronald Reagan y sintió una enorme impotencia al pensar que, por no atreverse, había perdido la oportunidad de su vida de abrazarle. Había subido a un avión varias horas atrás con el deseo de estar entre sus brazos y su cobardía la habían echado para atrás en el último momento. Sintió como la tristeza golpeaba con fuerza su corazón y subía por la garganta con el amargo sabor de ese sentimiento.

_ —¡Espere un momento!_ —gritó la mujer con la mirada fija en la pantalla del ordenador.

_ —¿Qué ocurre?_ —preguntó uno de sus compañeros acercándose a ella.

_—Creo que sé por qué el nombre de su marido no aparece en la lista de pasajeros —_dijo apoyando el dedo índice en la pantalla del ordenador.

_ —El vuelo 2036 procedente de Washington tuvo un retraso de una hora y media; hay un Marco Fell en la lista de pasajeros _—leyó su compañero.

_ —¿Y dónde está él?_ —Clarice permanecía apoyada en el marco de la puerta, sin atrever a entrar en el despacho.

_ —Perdió el vuelo, señora Fell_ —respondió la mujer sonriendo a Clarice—. _No iba en el avión siniestrado. _

_ —¿Cuál ha sido el siguiente vuelo? ¿Han cancelado todos?_ —la mujer volvió al ordenador y buscó.

_ —Se reanudó el tráfico aéreo a las once de la mañana, con lo que, es posible que su marido se encuentre ahora mismo llegando aquí_ —Clarice cerró los ojos y respiró. Soltó una carcajada cuando pensó en que la suerte siempre acompañaba a Lecter fuera donde fuera. Se había librado de la muerte en dos ocasiones, que ella supiera. Definitivamente aquel hombre tenía algo excepcional.

_ —Puede bajar, si lo desea, a llegadas internacionales; no creo que el avión tarde más de quince minutos en aterrizar. Está en la terminal 2._

_ —Gracias_ —suspiró Clarice juntando las manos—. _Muchísimas gracias. _

Clarice caminó por el laberinto de pasillos de la zona de los despachos; a cada paso que daba iba más deprisa. Cuando salió al pasillo central del aeropuerto, buscó el cartel que indicara en qué dirección se encontraba la terminal 2. Tras varios agónicos minutos de infructuosa búsqueda, decidió preguntar a uno de los chicos de información. Había ido en dirección contraría todo el tiempo; cuando se despidió del muchacho, echó a correr en la dirección por la que había venido. Cuando por fin vio el letrero de la terminal, redujo el paso y recuperó el aliento. No podía quitarse la sonrisa de la cara.

El panel de información anunciaba la llegada del vuelo para la una y cuarenta; se giró y fue al enorme ventanal desde el que se veían las pistas. En cuanto vio el punto de brillante acercándose al suelo y haciéndose cada vez más grande, no dudó un momento y se encaminó a la zona de salida. No tenía manera de saber si aquel era el avión de Lecter o no; simplemente lo sabía.

Las puertas se abrieron por fin y los pasajeros comenzaron a salir. Clarice respiró hondo sin perder de vista la puerta y sintió como su corazón se aceleraba conforme más y más pasajeros salían. Pronto aquel lugar se llenó de gente y la empezó a resultar más difícil mantener vigilado el acceso. Se dirigió a su derecha y Lecter apareció en su campo de visión. Sintió una grandes ganas de salir corriendo hacia él; pero mantuvo la calma y esperó que estuviera más cerca de ella.

Clarice vio que estaba cansado. Sobre la camisa llevaba una fina cazadora de color azul marino abrochada hasta la altura del pecho. Tiraba con desgana de la maleta y Clarice sonrió al verle de esa manera tan natural.

Hannibal alzó la vista cuando notó que alguien le vigilaba; al ver a la chica paró y soltó la maleta. Clarice caminó un par de metros hacia él y se detuvo; el corazón iba a escaparse de su pecho. Retomó el paso y sin poder aguantar, se lanzó hacia él. Hannibal sorprendido solo tuvo tiempo de abrir los brazos para recibirla. Ella se abrazó a su cuello y rompió a llorar.

—_Clarice..._ —susurró él envolviendo el cuerpo de la joven con los brazos.

_ —No me vuelvas a hacer esto_ —consiguió decir con la voz rota.—, _¿me has oído? _

_ —Clarice..._ —se separó de él y bajó las manos a las solapas de la cazadora. Agarrándolas fuertemente, y sin que el doctor pudiera reaccionar, le atrajo hacia ella y le besó con furia. Hannibal cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por aquella inesperada acción.

Cuando Clarice se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, abrió los ojos sorprendida y se retiró lentamente. Hannibal siguió la calidez de los labios de la chica lanzando un gruñido de frustración. Clarice agachó la mirada y el doctor recuperó su posición inicial.

_ —Lo siento, doctor Lecter_ —se disculpó la chica sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara—. _Estaba muy nerviosa y..._

_ —No es preciso disculparse, Clarice_ —respondió él sin dar aparente importancia a lo ocurrido—;_ comprendo que haya sido angustioso para ti._

_ —Me dijeron que..._ —Clarice se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y abrazándose a si misma desvió la mirada hacia la salida—._ Yo no sabía el número de vuelo..._

_ —Clarice_ —dijo cogiendo su barbilla entre sus dedos índice y pulgar para obligarla a mirarle —, _está bien. No tienes por qué preocuparte por nada_ —la chica aguantó la respiración y le miró directamente a los ojos. Estaba demasiado cerca de él y sabía que notaba como su cuerpo vibraba por el contacto. Él siempre lo sabía.

_ —Pensé que le había perdido también, doctor Lecter_ —Hannibal decidió que había llegado el momento para devolverla el beso. Sin dejar de mirarla, trasladó sus manos de la barbilla a su pelo; dejando que sus dedos se enredaran entre los cobrizos mechones—._ Doctor Lecter..._ —murmuró Clarice con los ojos entrecerrados a causa de la delicadeza de las caricias.

Hannibal usó su brazo libre para rodear la cintura de la chica con suavidad y disfrutando de aquellos momentos previos, del nerviosismo de Clarice y del alivio de encontrarse a salvo, la fue acercando a su cuerpo despacio, encerrándola en un abrazo firme. Notaba el temblor de su cuerpo cada vez más cerca del suyo, la presión arterial de la chica disparándose a cada centímetro que el recortaba distancias. No quería asustarla; quería demostrarla que detrás de la máscara de monstruo que le habían otorgado sus acciones había un hombre normal; con sus inseguridades, sus miedos y sus gustos. Clarice fijó su mirada en los labios del doctor sin percatarse que ella se estaba mordiendo los suyos con impaciencia. Notaba el cálido aliento mezclándose ya con el suyo. Apenas quedaba distancia entre ellos cuando los estridentes gritos de un par de niños que pasaban correteando a su lado les hizo separarse de nuevo. El doctor les lanzó una mirada fulminante y Clarice rió con nerviosismo

_ —Por cierto, aun no le he dado las gracias por salvarme_ —dijo ella volviendo a la normalidad.

_ —Un placer, Clarice_ —respondió Hannibal estirando la espalda y agarrando de nuevo la maleta.

_ —¿Cómo se encuentra?_ —preguntó la chica comenzando a andar delante de él. Hannibal alcanzó a Clarice con dos pasos y rodeó sus hombros con el brazo izquierdo; quería hacerla saber que aun tenían algo pendiente.

_ —Cansado._

_ —¿Sólo?_ —cuestionó Clarice mirándole sorprendida. El doctor Lecter caminaba mirando al frente—. _Se podría decir que ha sobrevivido a una catástrofe y, ¿sólo se encuentra cansado?_

_ —Prefiero no pensar en lo que pudo ser, Clarice. Prefiero solo sentirme cansado_ —dijo suavemente.

Hicieron el recorrido hasta el hotel en silencio; disfrutando de la presencia del otro y alegrándose de poder estar haciendo algo tan simple como andar juntos. Cuando llegaron a la habitación el cartel del tirador de la puerta estaba por el lado verde; a pesar de no haber podido dar aviso, habían entrado a arreglar la habitación y eso reconfortó a Clarice.

_ —Bueno_ —dijo abriendo la puerta y dejando el paso libre al doctor—, _no es el Four Season, pero se duerme bien_ —Hannibal la indicó con una sonrisa que entrara antes que él.

_ —No pretendo que permanezcamos aquí demasiado tiempo_ —respondió Hannibal mirando a su alrededor. La habitación era bastante sencilla; cama de matrimonio grande, dos sillones pequeños a cada lado del balcón, dos mesillas custodiando la cama y un mueble con televisión frente a esta. El acceso al baño estaba a la derecha del mueble y estaba equipado con lo esencial. En el corto pasillo de entrada había un armario empotrado que llegaba al techo.

_ —Debería descansar_ —respondió ella parándose en mitad de la habitación.

_ —Tú también_ —Hannibal inició de nuevo una maniobra de aproximación entre ambos—; _pareces cansada._

_ —No, solo es que..._

_ —¿Sí?_ —se metió las manos en los bolsillos y observó a una Clarice cada vez más nerviosa.

_ —Me gustaría no volver a ver un avión en una larga temporada_ —confesó sentándose sobre la cama—. _Tampoco tengo muchas ganas de ver, leer o escuchar noticias en mucho, mucho tiempo._

_ —Tranquila_ —respondió Hannibal sentándose a su lado—, _nuestro próximo viaje lo realizaremos en un barco. Será una manera tranquila y segura de llegar a la isla._

_ —¡Perfecto!_ —Clarice se puso en pie nerviosa al notar la proximidad de Hannibal; este dejó escapar un suspiro y sonrió—. _Lo último que querría en este momento es meterme en otro avión._

_ —Clarice..._ —ronroneó Hannibal mientras apoyaba firmemente los brazos en el colchón

_ —Doctor..._ —él la miró con suspicacia alzando una ceja—. _¿Qué ocurre?_

_ —¿Aun soy doctor para ti, Clarice?_ —preguntó divertido.

_ —Creía que era lo más adecuado para mi edad y condición_ —recordó Clarice con un brillo de maldad en la mirada.

_ —Chica lista_ —murmuró él mirándola de arriba abajo.

_ —Será mejor que descanse_ —cuando Clarice trató de acercarse al balcón, Lecter se estiró para cogerla de la mano. Se detuvo y él se puso en pie tras ella poniendo ambas manos en sus caderas.

_ —Clariiice..._ —ella no se movió, pero Hannibal notó como temblaba bajo sus manos—._ No hay motivo ya para que uses ese título conmigo_ —la susurró justo detrás del oído. La respiración de ella se hizo más pesada cuando notó el pecho del doctor pegado a su espalda—, _tengo un nombre y estaría encantando de que hiciera uso de él._

_ —¿Víctor o Marco?_ —preguntó ella con tono inocente. Él se echó a reír y aprovechó ese instante de relax para terminar de abrazarse a su cintura.

_ —Vamos a dejar ese para cuándo estemos de cara al público, ¿uhm?_ —Clarice se retorció entre sus brazos hasta quedar cara a cara con él—. _No es que me agrade especialmente._

_ —Lo elegiste tú mismo... Hannibal_ —al escuchar su propio nombre en labios de Clarice, Lecter sintió algo que creía ya olvidado; aunque esta sensación era más intensa que la vivida cuando era tan solo un niño. La mano de Clarice estaba posada ligeramente sobre su corazón y él la miró atónito—._ ¿Qué ocurre?_ —preguntó ella extrañada retirando la mano. Hannibal cerró los ojos, con expresión dolorida, cuando notó la ausencia de Clarice en su cuerpo y la buscó, a tientas, para volverla a colocar sobre su pecho.

_ —Has hecho que reviva_ —susurró presionando la mano de Clarice sobre él—._ Lo has hecho renacer._

_ —Hannibal..._

_ —No había sentido nada igual en muchas décadas, Clarice_ —la chica acarició el rostro del doctor; de pronto parecía tan vulnerable que la asustó. Hannibal abrió los ojos y Clarice se echó hacia atrás impresionada; sus ojos brillaban con un tono rojo intenso a causa de la luz que se proyectaba sobre ellos. Nunca en toda su vida había visto nada igual.

_ —Debes descansar_ —susurró ella sin dejar de mirarle.

_ —Descansa conmigo_ —respondió él en tono suplicante—;_ por favor_ —tiró suavemente de su mano y la guió hacia la cama. Clarice no se resistió y se acomodó entre sus brazos cuando él se lo ofreció.

Ella escondió la cara en su cuello y restregó la nariz pesadamente sobre la piel de él. Aquella caricia derribó todas las defensas del doctor; había imaginado aquel momento en muchas ocasiones, pero nunca había creído que lo viviría. Sonriente, rodó la cabeza sobre la almohada para dejar la cara de Clarice al descubierto e mirándola, poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.

* * *

_**Pasteloso no... lo siguiente; pero bueno, supongo que no todo van a ser tripas, sangres y hombres maduros y potencialmente atractivos comiendo hígados y sesos, ¿no? xD**_

_**Gracias a los que seguís ahí, al pie del cañón... ¡que no os he matado a Lecter! jejeje**_

_**El siguiente capítulo... en breve.**_

_**Ta ta.**_


	13. Capítulo 13º: Un viaje intenso

_**Puesto que pasaré unos días alejada de lo que viene siendo el "mundo tecnológico", os dejo el capítulo 13 (uno de los largos y con mucho diálogo) para que no se haga tan largo el tiempo entre actualización y actualización.**_

_**Aprovecho para decir que yo también quiero que Lecter me empotre salvajemente contra un frigorífico, de la misma manera que hace con Clarice... Sé que no viene a cuento; pero quería compartirlo con vosotros... xD**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Clarice se despertó poco antes del atardecer. Por la ventana de la habitación del hotel se colaba la mortecina luz de últimos rayos del sol y una suave brisa con intenso aroma a mar; se estiró lentamente y metiendo ambas manos bajo al almohada, hundió la cabeza para ahogar un bostezo. Restregó perezosamente su cara contra la tela y se incorporó apoyando su peso sobre los codos. Miró al doctor Lecter y sonrió.

Hannibal aun dormía profundamente boca arriba junto a ella; su cabeza estaba vuelta hacia la chica y esta pudo deleitarse unos minutos observando la calma de su rostro. Su pecho subía y bajaba suavemente con cada respiración; la mano izquierda reposaba sobre su abdomen. La cicatriz entre los dedos corazón y anular llamó la atención de Clarice y deslizando su propia mano por el colchón, llegó hasta la del doctor. Acarició levemente el blanquecino rastro de la herida. Fue un toque sutil y breve; pero suficiente para que Hannibal despertara. Clarice no se dio cuenta de que ahora era el doctor quien la observaba a ella furtivamente. El torso de Hannibal estaba desnudo; ante el calor de la tarde, el doctor pidió permiso a Clarice para deshacerse de la prenda con la intención de dormir más cómodamente; ahora ella estaba disfrutando con la propuesta. Tras dedicar unos segundos a la cicatriz de la mano, Clarice empezó una pequeña exploración a través del resto de las cicatrices de su cuerpo. Pasó los dedos con cuidado sobre las heridas que las balas de Will Graham habían hecho a Hannibal; una en el lado derecho de su pecho y la otra en el abdomen. En el lado opuesto a la última, en la cadera, se encontraba la tercera herida que Lecter había sufrido la noche de su detención; Will Graham le había clavado una flecha de las que decoraban el estudio de Hannibal. Por su situación, la cicatriz estaba parcialmente cubierta por el pantalón del pijama y Clarice retiró con cuidado la goma de la prenda para poder ver mejor la herida. Aquel roce tan cercano provocó que el doctor se moviera involuntariamente y Clarice se sobresaltó cuando alzó la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos de Hannibal mirándola fijamente.

_ —Hannibal..._ —susurró con el rostro completamente rojo.

_ —Te aseguro que están completamente curadas_ —el doctor se había tranquilizado y volvía a tener una postura relajada. Clarice por el contrario estaba cada vez más ruborizada.

_ —Estaba mirando las cicatrices_ —respondió girando sobre si misma y sentándose en la cama—. _¿Te duelen?_ —Hannibal la observaba en silencio, con una provocativa sonrisa pintada en la cara y un extraño brillo en los ojos.

_ —Esta fue la peor_ —recordó mientras guiaba la mano de Clarice de nuevo hacia la última herida—. _Al romper la flecha, la madera de astilló y varios fragmentos quedaron incrustados en la carne. Dolió bastante._

_ —¿Y la del cuello?_ —Hannibal respiró hondo y deslizó los dedos de su mano izquierda sobre la ancha cicatriz de su cuello.

_ —Fue hace mucho_ —susurró recordando la cadena que le mantuvo preso cuando tan solo era un niño—; _para algunos, una eternidad._

_ —¿Qué ocurrió?_ —Clarice sabía que aquella herida no era como las otras, que no se correspondía con su detención o golpes sufridos durante los años que pasó preso en el hospital.

Hannibal se sentó con la espalda pegada al cabecero de la cama y Clarice se situó frente a él, con las piernas cruzadas y las manos reposando sobre sus rodillas.

_ —Fue durante la guerra_ —comenzó Hannibal—; _mi familia y yo estábamos refugiados en una de las cabañas que teníamos en el bosque y tras morir mis padres, mi hermana y yo fuimos secuestrados por una banda de desertores lituanos. Nos encadenaron y el frío del invierno hizo que el metal se pegara mejor a la piel._

_ —Hannibal..._ —Clarice le miró confusa—, _esa parte de tu biografía no consta en ningún archivo ni expediente_ —él sonrió con amargura mientras acariciaba el brazo de Clarice con suavidad.

_ —Para el mundo comencé a existir cuando cumplí dieciocho años y emigré a Estados Unidos; todo lo que pasó antes lo mantuve oculto. Eran cosas demasiado personales como para que terminaran siendo filtradas a la prensa y se hiciera un circo con mi infancia._

_ —¿Con qué años perdiste a tus padres?_

_ —Seis_ —respondió en un tono apenas audible—. _Mischa tenía tres._

_ —¿Dónde está ella? ¿Dónde está tu hermana ahora, Hannibal?_ —el doctor miró a Clarice con inmensa tristeza. Se mantuvo callado durante unos minutos; acariciando la piel de la chica y siguiendo su mano con la mirada. Ella comprendió que había llegado a un punto importante para Hannibal. Deslizó una de sus manos hacia el muslo del doctor y lo acarició con suavidad.

—_Murió unos días después de que nos hubieran capturado_ —dijo pegando la cabeza en la pared—. _Ellos la mataron para..._ —Clarice se sobrecogió al ver lágrimas en el rostro del doctor. ¿Hannibal Lecter llorando? Se preguntó cuántas personas habrían llegado a aquel nivel de intimidad con el doctor Lecter.

_ —Hannibal..._ —el susurro fue apenas audible; su mano había dejado de moverse sobre el muslo del doctor y ahora agarraba el pantalón de su pijama con fuerza

_ —La mataron para comérsela_ —Clarice cerró los ojos sintiendo cómo la angustia se aferraba a su garganta; no sabía cómo ni por qué, pero estaba sintiendo el dolor de Hannibal en lo más profundo de su corazón. Sintió como el instinto de protección afloraba y soltando la tela del pijama, se hizo con la mano del doctor y besó sus nudillos—. _Hicieron que yo..._

_ —Shh_ —Clarice no necesitaba escuchar nada más; sabía cuales eran las siguientes palabras que el doctor pronunciaría y, ni quería escucharlas ni quería que él las dijera—. _Lamento haberte hecho recordar aquello, Hannibal_ —él negó.

_ —Lo llevo siempre conmigo, Clarice. La muerte de Mischa es algo de lo que jamás podré desprenderme._

_ —¿Cómo era Mischa?_ —aunque su especialidad era la psicología criminológica y la común no la había puesto en práctica nunca; Clarice sabía que era capaz de guiar los recuerdos de Hannibal por otro camino. Separarle de los dolorosos por medio de otros más agradables. Dudó un instante, pues estaba de sobra convencida de que él se daría cuenta de su estrategia y no sabía muy bien cómo podría reaccionar.

_ —¿Estás tratando de manipular mi mente?_ —preguntó clavando su mirada en los ojos de ella. Su boca quedó ligeramente abierta, mostrando sus blancos y perfectos dientes apretados con fuerza.

_ —No... yo..._ —por un momento Clarice sintió pánico; los ojos de Hannibal brillaban de la misma manera que la vez en la que le intentó hacer el cuestionario. Recordó la anécdota que Hannibal le había contado en aquella ocasión; cómo había ingerido el hígado de un hombre que trató de hacerle una encuesta para el censo.

_ —Era una broma_ —respondió relajando la expresión de su rostros e inclinándose hacia ella El pecho de Clarice comenzó a subir y bajar con violencia Hannibal notó cómo su pulso se había acelerado en cuestión de segundos; tenía el ritmo cardíaco por las nubes—. _Clarice, lo siento_ —agarró los brazos de la chica con fuerza—. _No pretendía asustarte; pensé que..._ —Clarice trató de sonreír—. _Ha sido una idea estúpida. Te pido que me disculpes, por favor._

_ —Sólo quería saber como era Mischa_ —susurró agachando la cabeza. Para su sorpresa, Hannibal se puso en pie y caminó hacia el armario. Tras un par de minutos oculto tras la puerta, regresó a la cama con la única fotografía de su hermana que había conseguido salvar de la cabaña. Se sentó de nuevo junto a Clarice y se la dio.

La imagen mostraba a dos niños sentados sobre la verde hierba de una pequeña ladera. Tras ello, la pared de una gran edificación los proporcionaba sombra. La niña sonreía mostrando una tres diminutos dientes blancos en la encía inferior. Su pelo, corto y liso, tenía un tono tan claro que parecía blanco y sus ojos, azules y brillantes, resaltaban sobre su piel nívea. Clarice calculó que la niña no tendría mucho más de un año. Estaba sentada en el regazo de un niño. Tenían el mismo gesto y los rasgos idénticos; la diferencia estaba en que el crío tenía el pelo oscuro y los ojos granates. Clarice alzó sorprendida las cejas cuando le miró bien.

_ —¡Pero si es el terrible Hannibal Lecter!_ —exclamó Clarice riendo. Volvió su mirada a la fotografía y sonrió tiernamente—. _Tu hermana era una niña verdaderamente preciosa, Hannibal; y tú un niño guapísimo._

_—Gracias _—susurró él agarrando una esquina de la imagen para girarla—. _Mi padre nos tomó esta fotografía. Creo recordar que nos estábamos preparando para pasar el verano en Milán._

_ —Debíais tener una casa grande_ —observó Clarice señalando la pared. Hannibal sonrió ampliamente.

_ —Era un castillo, Clarice_ —la chica le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad —. _No te miento; era un castillo. Pertenecía a la familia de mi padre, fue construido por mi pentabuelo._

_ —¿Un castillo?_ —Hannibal asintió en silencio.

—_Mi antepasado lo mandó construir tras adquirir el título de Conde gracias a su contribución en la batalla de Zalgiris. Por lo que mi padre me contó, debía tratarse de un hombre con bastante arroja en la lucha. Tras su muerte, la fortificación y el título fueron pasando a sus descendientes._

_ —Hasta llegar a ti..._

_ —Los alemanes nos arrebataron el castillo y tras morir mi padre, el título pasó a mi tío; pero como este murió sin dejar ningún heredero, regresó a mi._

_ —Eres un conde_ —a Clarice la costaba demasiado asimilar toda aquella información; todo lo que sabía del doctor Hannibal Lecter era que había emigrado desde Lituania siendo muy joven y en los Estados Unidos se había convertido en uno de los mejores psiquiatras del momento.

_ —Desde los trece años; pero, como es obvio, esa información quedó escondida a las autoridades. Al igual que el hecho de que en los ochenta, y estando ya encarcelado, los alemanes decidieron que era hora de devolver el Castillo Lecter a sus legítimos dueños_ —Hannibal sonrió al recordar el día en que se enteró. Chilton había pasado horas y horas tratando de descifrar aquella extraña carta y tras sentirse derrotado, ordenó a Hannibal que tradujera lo que decía. Este, asegurando que se trataba de las palabras de un admirador compatriota suyo, consiguió que Chilton se convenciera de que no era más que otra carta sin importancia.

_ —¿Aun lo conservas?_

_ —Cedido a una organización que cuida de huérfanos_ —Hannibal volvió a recostarse cómodamente—. _Cuando fui rescatado por los rusos, viví unos años de nuevo en el castillo junto con otros chicos que habían perdido todo. Sé que quién viva ahora allí, lo necesita más que yo._

_ —Ese es un gesto muy noble por tu parte, Hannibal._

_ —Creo que no podría volver a Lituania_ —confesó el doctor desviando su mirada a la ventana. Al escuchar el nombre, Clarice recordó algo importante.

_ —¡Hannibal!_ —dijo agarrándose con fuerza al brazo del doctor—. _Durante el interrogatorio que me hicieron, me mostraron las pruebas que había encontrado en mi apartamento. Había una especie de medalla, en forma de media luna, perteneciente a una especie de mercenario lituano._

_ —¿Mercenario?_ —Hannibal se sentó erguido y miró a Clarice. Una sensación que creía olvidada avanzó con rapidez por su cuerpo.

_ —El nombre era algo como Kotlas o Koldas_ —el doctor tragó saliva y cerró los ojos. Ahí estaba de nuevo; la rabia envenenando su sangre.

_ —¿Kolnas? ¿Petras Kolnas?_ —musitó con los dientes apretados.

_ —¡Sí! ¡Eso es!_ —Clarice se acercó a Hannibal y habló en voz baja, temiendo que las paredes pudieran escuchar sus palabras—._ El FBI pensaba que tú me diste esa chapa. ¿Crees que fue él, Hannibal? ¿Crees que ese tal Kolnas mató a Ardelia?_

_ —Lo dudo mucho, Clarice_ —respondió Hannibal usando el mismo tono—. _Kolnas está muerto._

_ —¿Estás seguro?_

_ —Completamente_ —respondió dibujando una macabra sonrisa en su rostro.

—_¿Y por qué estaba esa chapa en mi casa? ¿Quién la colgó del cuello de Ardelia?_

_ —La última vez que vi esa chapa, fue en el bolsillo de la hija pequeña de Kolnas, Natalya. La metí como mensaje para su padre._

Hannibal lo supo instantáneamente. Sabía que el peso de una venganza podía llevar a las personas a realizar las cosas más atroces y enrevesadas que se pudieran imaginar. Kolnas había asesinado a su hermana, él había asesinado a Kolnas y la secuencia lógica era que los hijos de Kolnas hicieran lo propio con él mismo. Pero, ¿por qué matar a Ardelia? ¿Qué necesidad cubrían asesinando a una agente del FBI? Le querían a él y estaba desaparecido; no había manera de encontrar al doctor Lecter, salvo...

Hannibal encaró las cejas y se puso en pie de un salto.

_ —Hannibal, ¿qué ocurre?_

_ —Tenemos que irnos, Clarice_ —dijo precipitándose hacia el armario y sacándolo todo. Clarice se cruzó de brazos en mitad de la habitación y le observó en silencio—. _No sé si aquí estamos seguros._

_ —¿Cómo que no sabes si aquí estamos seguros?_ —Clarice intentó acercarse a él; pero Hannibal iba a venía a toda velocidad.

_ —Vístete, tenemos que marcharnos._

_ —Pero, ¿a dónde? El barco no zarpa hasta mañana a mediodía_ —recordó.

_ —Tenemos que buscar otra manera..._ —Clarice por fin interceptó el paso de Hannibal y le obligó a pararse frente a ella.

_ —Qué coño está pasando_ —dijo agarrándole por los brazos. Hannibal tensó la espalda y abrió la boca sin emitir ningún sonido—. _¡Hannibal, dime qué pasa!_

_ —Creo que Ardelia murió por un error_ —dijo después de un rato en silencio—. _Quien la asesinó no la buscaba a ella._

_ —¿Cómo que no la buscaba a ella?_ —susurró Clarice perpleja. Un extraño frío la recorrió de la cabeza a los píes y sin darse cuenta, dio un paso hacia el doctor.

_ —Tengo razones para pensar que quién te ha metido en este lío, te ha querido usar para hacerme salir de mi escondite._

_ —¿Por que yo?_

_ —Porque el Tattler se dedicó a difamar sobre nuestra relación durante el caso de Jame Gumb. Fueron un paso más allá y, sí mal no recuerdo, te adjudicaron un curioso mote._

_ —Sí, ya..._ —recordó Clarice alzando la mirada al techo.

_ —Tenemos que irnos_ —dijo Hannibal recuperando la atención de Clarice—. _Cuanto antes._

Hannibal recordaba perfectamente como Vladis Grutas y sus hombres habían conseguido localizarle una vez; ellos habían desaparecido, muertos en la guerra o asesinados por sus propias manos; pero los hijos de Kolnas seguían con vida y estaba seguro de que dispondrían de la misma facilidad para rastrear. Más rápidos y eficaces que la propia policía. Bajo la identidad de Jean-Luc Kleber, Kolnas había conseguido amasar una pequeña fortuna; herencia que ahora disfrutarían sus hijos y que les daría una amplia variedad de posibilidades para localizar, perseguir y atrapar.

De pronto se sentía acechado; su cuerpo estaba en estado de alerta y sus sentidos se habían agudizado. Ahora él no era el cazador; era la presa y sabía que debía esconderse hasta que tuviera listo un contraataque.

* * *

Era tarde y les costó encontrar alguien dispuesto a alquilar un barco. Tras una breve negociación y una gran cantidad de dinero, Hannibal consiguió alquilar un pequeño barco de recreo, lo suficientemente cómodo para el viaje. Estudió la ruta y en menos de diez minutos sabía perfectamente cómo y por dónde tenía que ir; carecía de licencia para navegar; pero el precio que había pagado por la embarcación era más que suficiente para tener callado al dueño.

Estaba ya bien entrada la noche cuando llegaron al puerto con todo lo necesario para el viaje; Clarice nunca había realizado un viaje de ese tipo y se encontraba extrañamente nerviosa. Procuró no separarse ni un centímetro del doctor. No se habían subido al barco y ya se sentía mareada.

_ —¿Durará mucho el viaje?_ —preguntó mirando la embarcación desde la plataforma. Era un barco de no más de tres metros de eslora, equipado con una cabina de mando con espacio suficiente para cuatro personas y un pequeño camarote en la parte inferior dotado con dos pares de literas y un baño de pequeñas dimensiones. Sobre la cabina había un espacio destinado a la pesca; un lugar desde dónde se podía disfrutar del horizonte del mar en total tranquilidad.

_ —Amb vent favorable, unes sis hores_ —respondió el dueño del barco en catalán. Clarice le observó con atención, con los ojos entrecerrados, esperando una nueva respuesta. El hombre, al darse cuenta de que había usado su propia lengua, rio y lo repitió en un más que aceptable inglés—. _Si el viento es favorable, serán unas seis horas de viaje._

_ —Pero no tendremos esa suerte_ —contestó Hannibal echando el equipaje sobre el suelo de la embarcación—. _La mar está algo picada; por algo esta zona se llama Costa Brava._

_ —Es posible que se encuentren con alguna pequeña tormenta._

_ —¿Tormenta? ¿En alta mar?_ —Clarice se cruzó de brazos ofuscada—. _Perfecto_ —Hannibal sonrió y se acercó a ella.

—_No no encontraremos con ningún tifón ni nada por el estilo, Clarice_ —susurró acariciando sus brazos para tranquilizarla—. _Unos rayos, unos truenos, unas pocas olas altas y estaremos en Mallorca antes de que te des cuenta. Será divertido._

_ —¿Qué animales hay por aquí?_ —preguntó mirando con desconfianza el agua antes de embarcar. Hannibal la tomó de la mano y la ayudó a subir a bordo.

_ —Mmm, barracudas, bonitos, peces espada..._ —Clarice ladeó la cabeza de la misma manera que hacía él.

_ —No hablo de animales que me yo pueda comer, doctor Lecter_ —susurró a escasos centímetros de su cara—;_ me refiero a animales que me puedan comer a mi_ —Hannibal se echó a reír y tras despedirse del dueño del barco se adentró en la cabina. Clarice le siguió a la espera de un respuesta—._ ¿Hannibal?_

_ —Clarice, aquí no hay ningún animal que pueda comerte_ —la chica se cruzó de brazos haciendo ver que aquella no era la respuesta que esperaba. Hannibal se apoyó ligeramente sobre el cuadro de mandos y sonrió malévolamente—._ El depredador más peligroso que te encontrarás durante esta travesía va a estar a tu lado en todo momento._

_ —Muy gracioso_ —respondió ella saliendo de la cabina. Hannibal soltó una carcajada y salió en su busca.

_ —Clariiice_ —ronroneó apoyando ambas manos en la parte superior de la entrada a cabina.

_ —No me gusta demasiado el mar, Hannibal. Soy una mujer de tierra firme_ —él se aclaró la voz y buscó un tono reconfortante.

_ —Hay tiburones, si eso es lo que te preocupa; tiburones blancos, azules... pero muy pocos ejemplares y el porcentaje de posibilidades de que nos ataque esta noche uno debe de rondar el... cero coma uno por ciento._

_ —Riesgo hay_ —Hannibal se echó a reír y regresó a los mandos para poner el barco en marcha.

_ —Desde luego que hay riesgo. Más o menos el mismo que tenemos a sufrir el asalto de un barco pirata_ —bromeó. Clarice se relajó un poco y se sentó junto a él—. _¿No quieres descansar?_ —preguntó posando su mano izquierda sobre el hombro de Clarice sin dejar de mirar al frente.

_ —Creo que en breve necesitaré algo de aire fresco_ —Hannibal la miró durante un breve segundo.

_ —No te estarás mareando ya. Acabamos de zarpar._

_ —A mi ritmo, ¿de acuerdo?_ —dijo ella levantando ambas manos.

_ —Ven, me ayudarás a dirigir el barco; así estarás distraída y no habrá mareos inoportunos._

La sensación de libertad de Clarice se incrementaba conforme el barco se adentraba en alta mar. Encontrarse en medio de la nada, junto con el doctor Hannibal Lecter y escapando de los que habían sido sus compañeros hasta hacía unos días, era la situación más absurda en la que Clarice jamás imaginó estar. Tenía unas terribles ganas de salir a proa y gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Se había olvidado el motivo por el cual habían decidido dejar Barcelona varias horas antes de lo previsto y estaba disfrutando de aquella noche. Las estrellas brillaban con fuerza sobre su cabeza y la ausencia de luna potenciaba su presencia. Podía ver como las nubes ganaban lentamente terreno a los astros. Cuando el doctor decidió que era un buen momento para hacer un descanso y paró el motor, Clarice pudo disfrutar del silencio roto por el murmullo del agua. Solos, rodeados de oscuridad, ambos se sentían por primera vez en mucho tiempo ajenos al mundo.

Estaba apoyada en la barandilla de popa cuando sintió su presencia a sus espaldas. Sonrió abiertamente, reconfortada al saberse protegida por la oscuridad de la noche y se aferró, nerviosa, a la barra metálica. Hannibal se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su espalda y se abrazó a su cintura poniendo la barbilla sobre el hombro de la chica. Clarice agradeció el contacto, la suave brisa se estaba convirtiendo en un viento más frío.

_ —Nos pondremos en marcha antes de que se acerque la tormenta_ —susurró acercando su boca al lóbulo de la chica. Clarice se estremeció en sus brazos.

_ —¿Crees que está cerca?_ —preguntó ella girando un poco la cabeza hacia él.

_ —No sabría decirte. Las nubes son cada vez más numerosas y se está levantado un viento fuerte. No nos conviene quedarnos aquí parados más de cinco minutos._

_ —Cinco minutos a oscuras con el doctor Lecter_ —murmuró Clarice tratando de ignorar los suaves mordiscos que Hannibal estaba dando en su cuello—. _Qué tentador.._.

_ —Niños gritando, necesidad de descansar, tormentas... Dime, Clarice, ¿cuándo crees que el universo dejará de conspirar en nuestra contra y nos concederá un rato para nosotros?_ —Clarice se echó a reír y girándose entre el cuerpo de Hannibal y la barandilla, le empujó levemente hacia el interior del barco—. _Quizás no sea el universo el que no quiere vernos disfrutar_ —respondió al no comprender el comportamiento de Clarice. Sabía que estaba cerca de él; pero no la veía. Cuando sintió las manos de la chica apoyadas en su pecho, sonrió aliviado.

_ —Creo que el universo nos dejará en paz cuando estemos en tierra firme_ —respondió antes de besarle. Hannibal aprovechó para aprisionarla contra la pared de la cabina y por primera vez se permitió un poco de lasciva agresividad. Su lengua buscaba con desesperación una pequeña guerra con la de Clarice y cuando ella aceptó el desafío, Hannibal vio el camino libre para su particular expedición. Redujo el espacio entre él y la pared y Clarice se vio obligada a abrazarse con fuerza al doctor. Este la levantó con suma facilidad y la chica rodeó con las piernas las caderas de Hannibal. El beso comenzaba a hacerse más salvaje e intenso y la ropa comenzaba a estorbar. Clarice apenas había puesto las manos sobre el pecho del doctor en busca de los botones de la camisa, cuando un rayo rasgó la oscuridad de la noche. Tras él, un potente trueno anunció la proximidad de la tormenta.

_ —Universo..._ —gruñó Hannibal dejando libre el cuerpo de Clarice.

_ —Piensa que quizás no nos odie_ —rió ella siguiéndole hasta los mandos de la embarcación—. _Piensa que nos está reservando un lugar y un momento mejor._

_ —Este momento era perfecto_ —murmuró él en voz baja.

_ —Pero el lugar..._ —respondió Clarice mirando a su alrededor cuando él, por fin, encendió la luz de la cabina.

Gruesas gotas comenzaron a chocar contra el cristal del barco y este se zarandeó con fuerza. Los rayos y los truenos eran cada vez más fuertes y seguidos. Las olas chocaban contra el casco elevándose un par de metros por encima de ellos.

El radar estaba limpio y mostraba un camino recto y despejado de tráfico. Hannibal sujetó los mandos con fuerza y encendió el potente foco superior de la embarcación. Clarice se acercó al doctor y entrecerrando los ojos miró con atención al frente. Entre la lluvia y las olas creía haber visto algo extraño a la derecha de la proa. Los truenos y los fuertes golpes del agua contra el casco hacían casi imposible escuchar nada más fuera del barco. El radar seguía sin dar indicios de que nada entorpeciera la ruta; pero Clarice agudizó su visión todo lo que pudo. Estaba casi de rodillas sobre el tablero de control, con la cara prácticamente pegada al cristal. Ahora estaba convencida de que había visto algo.

_ —Hannibal..._ —dijo con voz temblorosa buscando el brazo del doctor—. _¡Hannibal, gira!_

_ —Pero, ¿qué...?_ —Clarice se abalanzó sobre él y giró bruscamente al lado contrario de las agujas del reloj.

_ —¡Para el motor, Hannibal!_ —gritó mirando con horror al frente—. _¡Para el motor! ¡Hay un barco delante!_

Hannibal sujetó el timón que giraba sin control. Cuando volvió a posicionarlo en la dirección correcta, detuvo el motor y se dejó caer sobre el mando.

La potente bocina del carguero retumbó por encima de la tormenta y Hannibal atrajo a Clarice hacia él. El foco iluminaba ahora el casco de color azul cielo del enorme barco. Los contenedores, firmemente amarrados, crujían unos contra otros a causa del bamboleo del carguero. Clarice sentía que el corazón quería escaparse por su boca. Cerró los ojos y buscó a tientas el asiento. Hannibal la miraba en silencio. Se arrodilló frente a ella.

_ —El radar no mostraba nada_ —dijo con la voz rota por el susto—. _Según esto, el camino estaba libre._

_ —Lo sé._

_ —Mi valiente y sagaz Clarice_ —suspiró apoyando la frente contra las rodillas de la chica. Ella llevó su mano sobre la cabeza de Hannibal y acarició el pelo lentamente. Su mirada seguía fija al frente.

_ —Me pregunto si saldremos vivos de esta_ —bromeó Clarice tratando de relajar la situación.

_ —Los medios de transporte me odian_ —susurró contra las piernas de Clarice—. _Un avión me quiso matar, ahora un barco... Empiezo a pensar que trabajan para el FBI._

_ —Creo que ni el FBI sería tan infalible_ —rio ella haciéndole levantar—. _Vamos, tenemos que intentar llegar a tu casa... vivos._

* * *

**_Punto 1: he robado una frase a V _**(sí, el de la Vendetta, mi otra gran pasión)**_ y la he puesto en los labios de Hannibal... no diré cual para no quitar la "magia"; quien haya visto la película puede saber a qué me refiero._**

**_Punto 2: Hannibal Lecter llorando, sí... es raro; pero pienso que, por muy psicópata que sea el hombre, ante el recuerdo de la pérdida de su hermana, un par de lágrimas le podemos conceder; ¿no?_**

**_Punto 3: habría querido estirar un poco más el tema de la tensión sexual entre ellos; pero no sé por qué razón, termina siendo casi imposible; es ponerlos juntos y a solas en cualquier situación y como que sale solo... _**(y ninguno de los fanficwriters tenemos la culpa, la culpa es de Harris, que ya impuso esa tensión sexual en el libro de "los corderos")

**_Punto 4: no hay más puntos. Me callo y os dejo tranquilos para comentar xDD_**

**_Ta ta. Z_**


	14. Capítulo 14º: Mallorca

_**Y en los albores de la tempestad vuelvo a vosotros... y os hago entrega de una nueva actualización **__(Gandal ft. Zeta)_

_**Que ya estoy aquí otra vez y que, tranquilos, que las subidas a partir de ahora serán más seguidas **(puede que se deba al hecho de que tengo el siguiente fic a medias y puede que no espere hasta navidades para comenzar a subirle... "noticias frescas, noticias breves")_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Mallorca**_

A Clarice le costó acostumbrarse a los horarios de su nueva vida. Todas las comidas en España se realizaban mucho más tarde que en Estados Unidos. Durante las primeras semanas Hannibal no tuvo inconveniente en ceder ante Clarice y continuar con su horario americano; pero tras medio mes en la isla, pensó que había llegado el momento de ir introduciendo a Clarice en las costumbres españolas. Comenzó retrasando poco a poco las horas de las comidas, sin prisas, para que Clarice se habituara sin problemas. Un mes más tarde, la chica disfrutaba enormemente cenando a la luz de la luna pasadas las diez de la noche.

Su vida en Mallorca, como Gabriella Dyers, era perfecta; sin preocupaciones, sin obligaciones. Tan solo tenía que sentarse y disfrutar de ver pasar día tras día. Las escapadas por la isla eran cada vez más numerosas y Hannibal tuvo deseos de confesarla su último crimen cuando pasaron con el Bentley cerca del acantilado por el que_ "cayó"_ Jimena. Después pensó que sería mejor que Clarice desconociera ese dato; no estaba seguro de cómo caería la noticia

El verano llegaba a su fin y los numerosos veraneantes fueron dejando, poco a poco, la isla. Cada día, Clarice veía, desde una de las terrazas del piso superior, como las casas cercanas iban quedando deshabitadas hasta el verano siguiente; hasta que estuvieron solos en aquella zona del pueblo. Las temperaturas eran aun altas, pero cada vez había más días nublados y lluviosos. Los árboles habían comenzado a cambiar su tonalidad y de pronto, la isla parecía otra.

* * *

**Burdeos**

Dominique entró con paso triunfal en la mansión y caminó por la galería con paso arrogante y la cabeza bien alta. Tras él, un más que cansado Ivan, trataba de llevar el mismo ritmo que su colega; cuando a mitad del pasillo cayó en la cuenta de la ventaja que le sacaba, apresuró su paso para entrar con él al gran salón. Las buenas noticias que llegaban debían ser entregadas por las dos personas que lo habían hecho posible.

_—¿Y bien? _—preguntó Adrien cuando por fin vio a los dos hombres. En su mano izquierda, firmemente sujeto, un vaso de whisky amenazó con verterse sobre la alfombra. Cuando Natalya escuchó la voz de su hermano, se giró y salió corriendo al encuentro de su joven amante.

_—¡Ivan, mi amor!_ —exclamó al caer entre sus brazos. Adrien observó la escena asqueado.

—_Me gustaría recordarte, querida hermana, que estás casada. No creo que a Pierre le entusiasmara conocer tu escarceo con este imberbe. _

_ —Déjame, Adrien _—respondió besando la cara del chico—. _Pierre es un viejo aburrido que solo me quiere para exhibirme ante sus amigos._

_ —Él se encarga de los paseos y los lujos y yo_ —dijo Ivan azotando suavemente el trasero de Natalya—, _de la carne._

_ —Procuraré recordar eso _—se giró hacia el tercer hombre y encaró las cejas—. _Dime, Dominique, te veo muy emocionado._

_ —Están localizados, señor _—anunció Dominique sonriendo.

_—Después de casi dos meses, creo que debería decir que ya era hora_ —respondió Adrien sin inmutarse. Dominique frunció el ceño y carraspeó.

—_Disculpe, señor, ¿ha estado alguna vez en Mallorca? _—preguntó juntando las manos en la espalda.

—_No, no ha estado_ —respondió Natalya sin dejar de abrazar al joven—. _Adrien no ha salido de Francia en su vida._

_ —Natalya ... _—el hombre mandó un primer aviso a su hermana quién respondió con una arrogante carcajada.

—_Debería de saber, señor _—continuó Dominique—, _que Mallorca no es como su jardín. Sin unas coordenadas concretas, encontrar a una persona es un tanto complicado._

_ —Bueno, ya está _—respondió Adrien alzando las manos a modo de derrota—. _Contad._

_ —El cabrón tiene una casa bonita _—se adelantó Ivan. Antes de que Adrien pudiera dejar en evidencia al chico, Dominique tomó las riendas de la conversación.

—_Cómo bien sospecharon, Lecter acudió en busca de la chica a Washington. Después de eso_ —miró a su compañero y este agachó la cabeza—, ca_si perdemos el rastro del doctor en el aeropuerto _—Adrien movió con indiferencia los hielos dentro del vaso sin apartar su cansada mirada del hombre—; _pensamos que viajarían juntos y eso nos distrajo._

_ —Dimos aviso a nuestro contacto aquí en Europa y envió a un par de hombres a vigilar los aeropuertos de París y de Barcelona_ —soltó una pueril carcajada y agarrando a Natalya por la cintura se lamió los labios—. _¿Saben que pasaron un día entero metidos en una habitación de hotel?_

_ —Ivan, me es indiferente que se pasaran sus horas libres follando _—respondió Adrien con total pasividad—. _Lo que me interesa es saber su localización exacta._

_ —Eso lo tenemos, señor_ —respondió Dominique acercando un papel al hombre. Adrien leyó con atención los datos apuntados y se guardó la nota en el bolsillo del pantalón.

_—¿Sabes Ivan? Quizás no haya sido tan malo que hayas sacado ese tema del doctor y su joven juguete _—los otros tres le miraron con atención mientras se encendía un cigarro—. _Es posible que hayamos encontrado la debilidad del doctor Hannibal Lecter._

_ —¿Esa chica? _—preguntó Natalya sorprendida—. _No es más que una niña, Adrien._

_ —Natalya, ¿tú has visto a esa "niña"? Te aseguro que podría ser la debilidad de cualquier hombre_ —respondió Ivan con descaro. Ella le miró indignada e hizo ademán de abofetearle. Su hermano la llamó la atención antes de que hiciera nada.

_—Tal vez podríamos hacer sufrir un poco a Lecter antes de matarlo. De la misma manera que jugó con padre..._

_ —¡Y esa pequeña zorra será nuestra diversión! _—exclamó Natalya emocionada. Su hermano asintió con los ojos cerrados.

_—Parece que el inepto de tu jovencito nos hizo un favor al joder nuestro plan de matar a Clarice Starling. Si hubiera estado muerta, no habríamos conseguido a Lecter. Esto está saliendo mucho mejor de lo que jamás hubiera pensado._

_ —¿Cuales son sus órdenes, señor? _—preguntó Dominique.

_—Vamos a preparar todo lo necesario para hacer un viajecito a Mallorca _—respondió tras dar un sorbo a su bebida—. T_endremos que dar a esa parejita el primer aviso._

_ —¿Algún muerto?_ —Ivan estaba ansioso por recibir una orden directa y trataba de buscar las mejores ideas; aunque no tuviera suerte en ello.

_—No quiero a nadie muerto por ahora, ¿entendido? Si vosotros o alguno de vuestros hombres termina con ellos, me ocuparé de que no vuelva a ver la luz del sol._

_ —Sí, señor _—respondió Dominique hundiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

_—Hannibal Lecter es nuestro, Adrien _—recordó Natalya acercándo se a su hermano—. _Nuestra venganza es con él. ¿Qué tiene de malo que los chicos se diviertan un poco con la pequeña zorra?_

_—Bueno _—pensó—, _tal vez podamos permitir que sean ellos los encargados de entretenerse con ella_ —alzó un dedo en señal de aviso—; _pero cómo y cuándo nosotros digamos, ¿entendido? No quiero que ninguno de los dos muera en Mallorca antes de tiempo. No sin mi señal._

_ —Solo un aviso, señor._

_ —¡Tú, semental! _—dijo Adrien señalando a Ivan. Este levanto la cabeza y dedicó una mirada de arrogancia al hombre—. ¿_Te ha quedado claro? ¿Has oído bien todo lo que hemos dicho?_

_ —Ningún muerto _—Adrien avanzó hacia él tomando un cortaplumas de la mesa.

—_Como se te ocurra joderla otra vez _—dijo mostrando el objeto de oro—; _me ocuparé de que mi hermana se quede sin su consolador, ¿me has entendido? _—bajó el cortaplumas a la entrepierna del chico y este asintió tragando saliva.

_—Captado, señor._

_ —Buen chico_ —sonrió Adrien dando unos pequeños golpecitos en la mejilla de Ivan. Este retiró la cabeza y el hombre soltó una sonora carcajada—. _Bien, Dominique. Habla con "_El Galo" _y di que prepare su mejor "juguete"._

_ —¿El mejor, señor? Creí que solo quería dar un aviso._

_ —Y así es, Dominique; pero, ¿no crees que un aviso queda más elegante cuando se da en condiciones? No es lo mismo recibir una noticia en un simple y vulgar sobre blanco que recibirla dentro de un paquete de vistosos colores y un lazo enorme, ¿a que no?_

_ —El mejor de sus "juguetes", señor _—sonrió

_—Después del susto y antes de que se hayan repuesto; entraréis._

_ —Entendido _—respondió Dominique girando sobre sus talones y encaminándose al pasillo—._ ¡Ivan! _—el chico siguió a su compañero en silencio.

—_¡Dominique!_ —gritó Adrien cuando ambos llegaban a la mitad de la galería—. _¡Los quiero a los dos vivos!_

* * *

_**Mallorca**_

Clarice sonrió al notar cómo el colchón se hundía bajo el peso de Hannibal. Enterró su cara bajo la almohada y esperó con impaciencia a que él tratara de despertarla. A Hannibal le volvía loco aquel juego; ella lo sabía y se lo ofrecía cada vez que se presentaba la ocasión. El doctor avanzaba por el colchón despacio, como un depredador al acecho de su presa; a cada centímetro que avanzaba, Clarice se ponía más nerviosa y crecían sus deseos de tenerle junto a ella. Suspiró pesadamente para hacerle creer que seguía dormida y esperó a que él diera el siguiente paso.

_—¿Duerme mi guerrera? _—ronroneó destapando el cuerpo de Clarice—. _Mmm_, _Bonita sorpresa _—susurró al descubrir bajo la sábana el cuerpo desnudo de su joven amante.

Clarice se mordió el labio inferior para evitar poner al descubierto su tapadera . Hannibal comenzó a ascender a gatas hacia ella; depositando pequeños besos a lo largo de sus piernas

_—Es una pena que estés dormida _—susurró contra su piel—, _hace un día maravilloso y, es posible, que sea el último para poder disfrutar de la piscina _—los besos del doctor la estaban matando y comenzó a notar un suave cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo. Cambió de posición quedando de lado y Hannibal aprovechó para tumbarla boca arriba; ya no podía disimular más—. _¡Oh, vaya!_ —susurró en tono fingido—. _Estabas despierta y me has engañado._

_ —Me has despertado_ —mintió ella estirándose. Alargó los brazos reclamando lo que era suyo y con una sonrisa, Hannibal terminó su recorrido hasta llegar a ella.

_—Buenos días, Clarice _—sonrió contra sus labios. Clarice se las había apañado para enredar sus piernas en el cuerpo de Hannibal sujetándolo con fuerza.

_—Buenos días, doctor _—respondió colgándose de su cuello para profundizar el beso—. _¿Hace tan buen día como dices?_

_ —Creía haberte oído decir que estabas dormida _—susurró echando todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella—. _Eres una tramposa._

_ —No lo soy..._ —ronroneó sensualmente contra su cuello.

—_¿Sabes lo que las pasa a las tramposas?_ —Clarice negó en silencio y Hannibal se lanzó hacia su cuello para succionarlo con pasión—. _Esa es tu marca de tramposa _—sonrió.

_—¿Mi letra escarlata?_ —Hannibal se separó de ella y la miró con una ceja alzada.

—_¿Letra escarlata, Clarice? ¿Hay algo que yo no sepa?_ —la chica echó la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a reírse ante la atenta mirada del doctor—. _¿Además de tramposa has sido una chica mala? ¿Uhm?_ —Hannibal ya conocía demasiado bien los puntos débiles de Clarice y no dudó en atacarlos. La chica chilló entre carcajadas cuando el doctor llevó los dedos a su costado. Amaba su risa con una intensidad tan profunda que cuando ella se enfadaba, creía perder una parte importante de su felicidad.

_—¡Hannibal! ¡Para! _—gritó tratando de coger las manos del doctor.

_—No hasta que no me digas si has sido una chica mala _—respondió él en tono sugerente.

_—Por favor... por favor... _—suplicó entre risas. Hannibal cesó en su labor y Clarice fue calmándose. Cuando su respiración volvió a la normalidad, se abrazó al cuello del doctor y le miró con ternura—. _Jamás sería una chica mala con otro, Hannibal _—dijo acercándole a ella—. _Te quiero._

_ —No uses nunca el jamás; no sabes qué pasará mañana _—Clarice le miró ofendida.

_—¿Cómo que no use el jamás? Hago uso de él porque sé que pasará mañana, y pasado, y al otro, y dentro de un mes... y dentro de diez años._

_ —Me alegro que tengas todo tan decidido_ —respondió riendo. Clarice le apartó de encima y se sentó. Hannibal se quedó a cuatro patas frente a ella.

_—¿Tú no lo tienes claro? _—preguntó con cierto tono de miedo—. _¿No sabes cómo quieres verte en diez años?_

_ —Quiero y me veo a tu lado, Clarice; pero prefiero vivir este momento que no soñando con lo que será el día de mañana._

_ —Creía que..._

_ —¿No querría pasar el resto de mis días contigo?_ —avanzó en la misma postura hasta tener a Clarice bloqueada contra el cabecero de la cama y la besó—. _¿Qué hombre no desearía tenerte a su lado toda la vida?_

Casi dos meses después de su fuga, la búsqueda de Clarice Starling se había extendido de punta a punta de los Estados Unidos y el FBI ya trabajaba en varias regiones de Canadá y América del Sur; las hipótesis de que la joven agente estuviera secuestra o, incluso, muerta, comenzaban a hacerse un hueco en los medios de comunicación. El coche patrulla fue encontrado cinco días después de que lo dejaran abandonado en una, casi, deshabitada urbanización de Annandale; el cadáver del agente Martin en el maletero y el confuso testimonio del agente Mitch hacían que el caso fuera cada vez más difícil de seguir. El veterano agente había relatado como alguien se había abalanzado sobre él y le había clavado algo en el cuello; no recordaba si el agresor era hombre o mujer. Los restos del narcótico hallados en el organismo del agente tampoco revelaron datos de interés; se trataba de un producto que podía encontrarse con facilidad en cualquier rincón del país; nada que no se pudiera adquirir con una receta falsa.

A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, aun no había salido a la luz el nombre del doctor Lecter como sospechoso; eso, unido a que el FBI había declarado no tener pruebas fehacientes de que Starling hubiera salido del continente americano, hacían respirar tranquilo a Hannibal. Los problemas podrían llegar cuando, agotadas todas las posibilidades dentro de los Estados Unidos, la oficina federal decidiera ceder el caso a la Interpol; si eso llegara a ocurrir, Hannibal sabía que el siguiente nombre en aparecer, tras el de Clarice, sería sin duda el suyo; pero para entonces, ambos podrían estar bien escondidos bajo nuevas identidades y cambios de aspecto. Él era un experto en camuflarse rápidamente si las cosas se ponían feas y Clarice sería una perfecta discípula a quién enseñar todos sus trucos; el tema de la ley no le tenía en absoluto preocupado. En cambio, saber que los hijos de Petras Kolnas podían estar tras su rastro, sí le hacía despertarse en mitad de la noche y mirar con recelo las sombras del dormitorio.

Aquella noche Hannibal se había despertado en torno a las dos; creía haber percibido un extraño ruido en la lejanía. Algo diferente al placentero y tranquilo murmullo de las olas chocando en el acantilado. Trató de no despertar a Clarice, que dormía profundamente a su lado, y salió de la cama casi de puntillas. Caminar por la casa al amparo de la noche era una de las cosas que más gustaba al doctor; escuchando tan solo el sonido de su respiración conforme avanzaba por los pasillos. Había aprendido a desplazarse por la villa sin necesidad de luz; sabía perfectamente en qué punto estaba colocado cada mueble y cada objeto decorativo. Bajó despacio las escaleras estirándose y bostezando y se dirigió a la cocina. Se sobresaltó cuando notó algo rozándole las piernas y dando un pequeño salto encendió la luz para descubrir al intruso.

_—Veo que has decidido regresar _—sonrió Hannibal mientras se agachaba para acariciar al cachorro de gato blanco que se acercaba a él ronroneando. El pequeño animal había aparecido dos semanas atrás en el porche delantero de la casa y desde entonces se paseaba a todas horas por el jardín, descansando a la sombra de los árboles y persiguiendo juguetonamente pequeños insectos—. _¿Cómo has conseguido entrar? _—Hannibal acarició con suavidad la cabeza del cachorro y este se revolvió para mordisquearle los dedos, el doctor le cogió con una sola mano y le puso sobre la mesa—. _Veremos si hay algo de comer para ti, ¿de acuerdo?_

_ —Creo que hace demasiado frío para él en la calle_ —la voz somnolienta de Clarice sonó desde el pasillo. Hannibal dejó un cuenco con leche sobre la mesa y se apoyó en la encimera mirando a Clarice. Su cobrizo pelo estaba ligeramente alborotado y caía sobre sus hombros desnudos. El camisón de seda negro apenas tapaba sus muslos y una de las finas tiras se había deslizado por el brazo dejándola el pecho sutilmente expuesto a la mirada del doctor.

—_Ya lo hemos hablado..._

_ —Es tan solo un cachorro, Hannibal, y va a llover _—dijo la chica acercándose a él andando casi de puntillas para evitar el frío mármol del suelo. Se abrazó a la cintura del doctor y se movió ligeramente contra su cuerpo mientras le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y suplicantes—. _¿No te da un poco de pena? _—el doctor observó como el pequeño gato terminaba de lamer con ansia el contenido del cuenco sin dejar de gruñir.

—_Esta noche, Clarice. Solo esta noche _—la chica dio un salto de alegría y regaló un beso al doctor—; _pero que se quede en la cocina _—Clarice se giró indignada con el gato entre sus manos. El animal bostezó y acurrucándose en los brazos de la chica, se quedó dormido.

—_¡Oh, vamos, Hannibal!_ —murmuró Clarice—. _Mírale. Si es como un peluche, no puede hacer nada malo._

_ —Acostumbrarse a dormir en una cama y colarse cada noche en casa para hacerlo._

_ —En ese caso _—respondió Clarice dando la espalda a Hannibal y saliendo de la cocina—; _será mejor que busquemos un nombre, ¿no?_

_—Clariiice... _—el doctor la siguió apagando las luces que la chica había ido encendido a su paso.

_—¿Qué te parece "Hanni"? Es pequeño y escurridizo, como tú_ —sonrió la chica mostrando sus dientes. El doctor Lecter sabía que Clarice era la única persona en el mundo a quién su presencia no intimidaba y la única a la que él tenía cierto temor. Había logrado meterse en la mente de muchas personas, manipulando sin pudor alguno sus frágiles pensamientos y recuerdos; con ella lo había intentado en sus conversaciones de la mazmorra con poco éxito. Sí era cierto que sacó partes de su pasado que hicieron retumbar la memoria de Clarice; pero no pudo avanzar más. Ella era mucho más fuerte de lo que su suspicacia podía ofrecer. Por cada cosa que Clarice aprendía de Hannibal, este aprendía dos de ella. Eso le asustaba y, a la vez, le hacía sentirse regocijado y orgulloso; tenía con él alguien a su altura, alguien que no se amedrentaba ya con sus miradas salvajes, alguien capaz de hacer frente sin miedo a su personalidad más oscura...

Lecter estaba desarmado ante Clarice; eso era algo que había afrontado hacía mucho tiempo. Ella tenía la clave para dejar sin opciones al monstruo.

—_No me sentiría demasiado cómodo sabiendo que un gato lleva mi nombre, sinceramente._

_ —Es un felino. Un pequeño león _—matizó Clarice mirando intensamente a Hannibal.

_—Hay nombres más apropiados para un animal que uno humano, ¿uhm? _—Clarice inclinó a cabeza desde lo alto de la escalera.

_—Sno Ball _—dijo sin dejar de observar al doctor mientras ascendía los escalones—. _De pequeña las comía con mi padre; eran pequeñas y blancas_ —recordó—; _creo que sería el nombre ideal para él_ —sin decir nada más, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el dormitorio; Hannibal la seguía de cerca. Se había olvidado por completo del motivo que le había hecho salir de la cama. Cuando entró en la habitación vio a Clarice arrodillada frente a una de las butacas depositando con cuidado al pequeño cachorro—. _No pensarías que dormiría con nosotros en la cama, ¿verdad?_ —dijo dedicándole al doctor una sonrisa llena de picardía.

Hannibal miró a la chica desde la puerta del dormitorio y con un paso suave y elegante, como si de un felino se tratase, caminó hacia ella. Contuvo el aliento cuando ella se puso en píe y quedó parada frente a él, esperando su llegada. Sin detenerse, se quitó la camiseta del pijama y la dejó caer al suelo.

_—¿Por qué estabas en la cocina, mi amor? ¿Te ha despertado el gato?_ —preguntó ella en voz baja mientras acariciaba los brazos del doctor. Él miró al frente y sin soltar la mano de Clarice se dirigió a la terraza—. _Hannibal..._

_ —¿Escuchas algo extraño?_ —susurró mirando al firmamento. Clarice ladeó la cabeza y agudizó el oído. El viento soplaba suave entre las ramas de los árboles cercanos, el agua rompía varios metros por debajo de ellos, en la arena de la cala y un grillo cantaba en algún lugar del jardín; por lo demás, todo era normal.

_—Hannibal, ¿te encuentras bien? _—preguntó con suavidad. El doctor sacudió la cabeza, como saliendo de una especie de trance y suspirando soltó la mano de Clarice y caminó hasta el final de la terraza. Se apoyó en la piedra y contempló las lejanas luces de los pesqueros que flotaban, como pequeñas luciérnagas, en el mar. La mano de Clarice se deslizó por su espalda; él sabía que no estaba tratando de incitarle a nada, estaba consolándolo.

_—Me pareció oír algo _—confesó—; _por eso me levanté de la cama._

_ —¿Algo como qué? _—la curiosidad y el misterio con el que Hannibal estaba llevando el asunto terminaron por picar a Clarice. Apoyándose de la misma manera que él en el pequeño muro, esperó a que el doctor diera una respuesta convincente.

_—No lo sé, Clarice. Solo que... era algo diferente. Algo que desentonaba aquí_ —ella le miró en silencio; no estaba satisfecha con aquello—. _Un ruido metálico_ —dijo al fin Hannibal.

_—Sabes que pasan muchos aviones por aquí, cielo _—respondió ella tratando de dar solución a lo que fuera que perturbaba la tranquilidad del doctor—. _Quizás uno pasó más bajo de lo normal y te despertó_ —Hannibal sabía que no era un avión lo que había oído; era consciente de qué era lo que le había sacado de la cama, pero no quería aceptarlo—. _Ven, volvamos a la cama_ —dijo Clarice tirando de su mano.

No sabía cuánto tiempo disfrutarían de aquella tranquilidad; su sensor de alerta interno hacía días que había detectado un peligro inminente y lo de aquella noche no era más que otro aviso certero de que deberían ponerse en marcha pronto.

Clarice caminaba directa a la cama y él detuvo sus pasos tirando de su brazo hacia él; sabía que no había mucho tiempo. Sin mediar palabra se deshizo del camisón de la chica y comenzó a besarla con una furia desconocida hasta entonces para ella. Tras la sorpresa inicial, ella se dejó llevar por el entusiasmo de Hannibal y de igual manera que él había hecho con su camisón, le quitó el pantalón del pijama. Clarice comprendía que algo estaba cambiando en su perfecta vida; pero no se atrevió a realizar la pregunta concreta. Fuera lo que fuera, sabía que debía disfrutar de aquella noche, porque era posible que no tuviera otra como aquella en mucho tiempo. Ambos quisieron demostrar al otro que, por muy mal que se presentara el futuro, iban a estar juntos, luchando por recuperar la paz que aun no habían perdido.

Tras una intensa noche rindiéndose ante los placeres del otro, vieron despuntar el alba desde la cama. El cielo tenía un insólito tono rojizo y las nubes se repartían hechas jirones. Para Hannibal aquello no presagiaba nada bueno. Recordó cómo la niñera que había cuidado de Mischa y de él decía que el cielo rojo solo augura terribles sucesos. Las mañanas en las que su familia había sido obligada a huir al refugio de caza y en las que murieron sus padres y su hermana, el sol se había alzado ensangrentado ante sus infantiles ojos.

Clarice respiraba suavemente entre sus brazos y el cachorro ronroneaba en sueños tranquilos cuando Hannibal volvió a escuchar el metálico sonido de la noche pasada. Ahora, con total seguridad de que sus oídos no le traicionaban, se incorporó de golpe en la cama, despertando a Clarice, y se puse en pie.

_—Hannibal..._ —la chica apenas podía tener los ojos abiertos; la luz del sol estaba muy baja aun y entraba de lleno en el dormitorio. Se llevó la mano a la cara y buscó un punto en el que estuviera a salvo de los rayos—. _Hannibal, ¿qué ocurre?_

_ —Vístete _—ordenó mirando por la ventana antes de coger al somnoliento cachorro y salir del dormitorio.

_—¡Hannibal! _—Clarice saltó de la cama y corrió tras el doctor. Este bajaba las escaleras a gran velocidad en dirección al gran salón—. _¡Hannibal, para!_

_ —¡Sube al dormitorio y vístete, Clarice! _—gritó abriendo la puerta de la terraza. La chica entró a tiempo de ver cómo Hannibal se agachaba y dejaba en el suelo al animal—. _Vamos, vete..._

_ —Hannibal, ¿por qué le haces eso? _—el cachorro asustado se quedó bajo las piernas del doctor y este no tuvo más remedió que pegar una patada al suelo para que el animal huyera asustado—. _¡Hannibal! _—el doctor observó cómo el gato corría hacía los límites de la villa y cerrando la puerta se enfrentó a la chica.

_—No tenemos tiempo_ —musitó entre dientes agarrando la mano de Clarice y arrastrándola hacia el dormitorio.

_—¡Para! Me haces daño _—se quejó tratando de zafarse del fuerte brazo del doctor.

_—No hay tiempo._

_ —¡¿Tiempo para qué?! _—chilló golpeando la mano de Hannibal. Este se detuvo y poniendo las manos en las sienes de Clarice y la perforó con la mirada.

_—Están muy cerca, amor. No tenemos tiempo_ —por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Clarice se sentía intimidada por el estado del doctor. Vio en sus ojos el mismo resplandor que mostraba en el vídeo del ataque a la enfermera que tantas veces había visto con intención de averiguar qué podía estar pasando por la cabeza de Lecter. Sintió pánico; no por estar con él, si no por lo que no sabía y solo podía intuir. Entonces comprendió que aquella feroz mirada no era la de un depredador atacando a su presa; era la de un animal salvaje queriendo escapar de un peligro.

_—¿Quienes están cerca, Hannibal? _—el la besó fuertemente y la llevó al dormitorio.

_—Hay alguien que nos sigue desde hace tiempo _—confesó abriendo el armario y buscando su ropa—. _Unas semanas después de llegar de Estados Unidos noté que algo no iba bien; pero decidí no hacer caso, pues bien podría tratarse de un caso de neurosis al haber estado sometidos a tanta presión en tan poco tiempo._

_ —Pero había alguien... _—concluyó Clarice abrochándose los pantalones que Hannibal había sacado para ella.

_—Una noche, mientras cenábamos vi cómo un hombre nos observaba desde el rompeolas del muelle _—relató abotonándose la camisa—. _No miraba a nadie más, solo a nosotros; de la misma manera que un estudiante de medicina analiza visualmente una disección._

_ —¿Quién era? _—Hannibal negó mientras alzaba los hombros y se dirigió a la terraza.

_—Solo sé que está aquí _—en el horizonte, flotando en el cielo, vio brillar algo bajo los rayos del sol. En la distancia no parecía más que una mota de polvo cayendo. Conforme sus ojos se habituaban a la potente luz solar, veía como el objeto se hacía más grande según se acercaba a la costa. Salió a la terraza y pudo escucharlo de manera clara; el sonido metálico de las hélices de un helicóptero acercándose a ellos. Se apresuró a entrar en el dormitorio y Clarice observó confusa sus movimientos.

_—¿Estás bien?_ —preguntó acercándose a él por la espalda. El helicóptero ya era perfectamente visible para ambos y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el cristal de la terraza estalló en mil pedazos ante sus ojos.

Hannibal se lanzó instintivamente sobre Clarice y ambos cayeron al suelo. A izquierda y derecha tan solo se escuchaba el sonido de los cristales rompiéndose a causa del impacto de balas.

_—Hay que salir de aquí _—dijo Hannibal aun sobre el cuerpo de Clarice. Fuera, el helicóptero permanecía suspendido a escasos metros del jardín, los árboles se movían fuertemente y el agua de la piscina salpicaba la hierba. Desde el punto de vista del piloto, ambos estaban ocultos por la cama. Los disparos comenzaron a acertar en paredes y muebles y al comprobar que la puerta estaba abierta, Clarice vio una vía de escape.

* * *

_**Voy a puntualizar unas cosas...**_

_**1º ¡Qué bonito es Mallorca!** (quién no haya ido, que lo haga, que no se arrepentirá)_

_**2º El tema del gato lo incluí porque, cuando estaba escribiendo este capítulo apareció por los alrededores de mi casa un gatito precioso que venía a que le diéramos de comer **(Este es un pequeño homenaje a ti, Ñampazampa ;) )_

_**3º El mero hecho de imaginarme a Lecter sólo con pantalón de pijama y a Starling sólo en camisón, me da un calor así por todo el cuerpo que no es normal. ¿A alguien más le ocurre esto? ... Malditos sean los Hopkins, las Moore y las Foster...¡Malditos ellos y su erotismo!**_

_**El "capi" 15 dentro de na ;)**_


	15. Capítulo 15º: El principio del fin

_**Venga, va, os subo el 15 para zanjar el asunto de una vez y mañana, Odín dirá.**_

_**Voy a aprovechar a responder una pregunta que he leído en los comentarios** (no sé por qué motivo no puedo responder en mi propio fic...)**: la ausencia de lemmon, escenas erótico festivas o sexo salvaje explícito, en mi historia.**_

_**Bien, veamos... yo no tengo nada en contra del estilo y advierto que por estos lares hay writters que lo usan de manera excepcional **(os recomiendo los fics de LovingHannibal, de verdad... requieren saber inglés o usar un traductor, pero merecen mucho la pena)**; pero mi estilo a la hora de escribir es usar la sugerencia; encuentro mucho más sexy insinuar un acto que mostrarlo de manera explícita; en mi opinión da al lector ese "empuje" para que imagine que hay en esas "escenas perdidas" **(cada lector lo imagina de una manera y ahí... ahí...ahí es dónde reside la mágia, y no en Disneyland... en hacer partícipe de tu historia a las personas que la leen)_

_**Así que, lamento mucho comunicar que en mis historias nunca vais a encontrar escenas de sexo explicito...**_

_**Dicho esto, os dejo con un...**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_—Hay que salir de aquí —dijo Hannibal aun sobre el cuerpo de Clarice. Fuera, el helicóptero permanecía suspendido a escasos metros del jardín, los árboles se movían fuertemente y el agua de la piscina salpicaba la hierba. Desde el punto de vista del piloto, ambos estaban ocultos por la cama. Los disparos comenzaron a acertar en paredes y muebles y al comprobar que la puerta estaba abierta, Clarice vio una vía de escape._

_—¡Vamos! _—gritó poniéndose boca abajo en el suelo y comenzando a reptar.

_—¡Clarice!_

_ —¡Vamos, Hannibal! ¡Hay que salir de aquí!_

Las balas impactaban con fuerza, haciendo trozos de pared por todas partes. Algunas habían conseguido abrir una seria brecha sobre el cabecero de la cama y el pasillo comenzaba a recibir la metralla. Cuando por fin llegaron a las escaleras, y creyéndose a salvo a ese lado de la casa, se pusieron en píe para bajar las escaleras.

_—¡No! ¡Cuidado, Clarice! _— dijo Hannibal al ver otro helicóptero frente a la puerta de entrada. El doctor agarró el brazo de chica en el mismo instante en el que la puerta saltaba frente a sus ojos. Poniendo una mano en la espalda de Clarice la obligó a caminar encorvada y así consiguieron llegar a la cocina.

_—Nos tienen rodeados _—musitó ella mirando hacia el techo. Hannibal la abrazó con fuerza y ambos quedaron acurrucados contra un rincón.

_—¿Cuánta munición puede tener un helicóptero? _—preguntó el doctor atónito por el incesante sonido de las balas destruyendo la casa.

_—Depende de lo que lleven de recarga _—el último de los estruendos hizo temblar la estructura de la casa y el ventanal de la cocina estalló sobre ellos. Hannibal protegió la cabeza de Clarice de la lluvia de cristales y notó cómo varios impactaban contra su propio cuerpo. La cocina parecía que iba a estallar por momentos y todos los objetos de las estanterías comenzaron a caer al suelo.

_—Tenemos que intentar llegar al garaje _—el ruido de las balas había cesado y no había indicios de que los helicópteros continuaran cerca de la propiedad. Hannibal se levantó lentamente y miró a través de la ventana; todo estaba en calma—. _Vamos, Clarice. _

Ambos corrieron sobre la alfombra de escombros y llegaron a la puerta de acceso al garaje. Sin entretenerse en encender la luz, bajaron a toda prisa los pocos escalones que llevaban al coche y se lanzaron al interior. Durante unos minutos estuvieron en silencio, escuchando cómo sus respiraciones agitadas poco a poco se iban calmando. Hannibal sonrió y buscó la mano de Clarice.

_—Estás sangrando_ —advirtió ella asustada acercándose al doctor—. _Hannibal, estás herido_ —tenía varios arañazos por los brazos y algún corte profundo; pero nada que revistiera importancia.

_—No es nada._

_ —Tu cara_ —respondió la chica encendiendo la luz interior del Bentley y moviendo el retrovisor hacia Hannibal. Al mirarse comprendió por qué Clarice estaba tan alterada; una gran cantidad de sangre cubría la parte derecha de su rostro. Su pelo alborotado y salpicado de cascotes no dejaba ver con claridad dónde estaba la herida. Clarice retiró con cuidado unos mechones de la frente del doctor y fue cuando vio la pequeña herida sobre su ceja. No era demasiado grande; pero sangraba de manera abundante—. _¿No te duele?_

_ —No demasiado..._ —Hannibal alzó la mano para indicar que necesitaban silencio.

Bajó la ventanilla y unas voces extrañas entraron en el coche. No hablaban castellano ni inglés. A Clarice la resultó complicado detectar la procedencia de sus dueños; para Hannibal fue mucho más fácil. Eran franceses y por la distinción de tonos, calculó que habría unas cinco personas accediendo en ese momento a la casa—. _Clarice, agáchate_ —susurró abrochándose el cinturón.

No sabía qué había fuera; pero tenían que salir de la villa cuanto antes. La puerta que daba acceso al garaje desde el interior de la casa, estaba cerrada; pero en cuanto los asaltantes se dieran cuenta de que no había ni rastro de ellos en el piso superior, recorrerían todos los rincones en su busca. Sus dedos pasaron despacio por el llavero del coche e hizo intención de arrancar; pero algo le detenía. No estaba convencido al completo de que ese fuera el mejor momento y prefirió esperar unos minutos más. Las voces de los hombres se oían cada vez más lejos; sin duda estaban ascendiendo las escaleras.

Clarice había echado hacia atrás el asiento del copiloto y permanecía acurrucada entre este y el salpicadero. Miraba al doctor en silencio, tratando de analizar sus gestos.

_—Hannibal _—susurró para llamar la atención del doctor. Este desvió la mirada hacia la chica y sonrió pacientemente—, _te quiero_ —el doctor alzó las cejas sorprendido y sus labios se abrieron para hablar; pero no dijo nada. La declaración de Clarice, aunque breve y sencilla, le había dejado completamente descolocado; nunca antes le había mostrado verbalmente de manera tan directa sus sentimientos—. _No sé que va a pasar ahora; pero quería que lo supieras_ —Clarice alargó su brazo y acarició la mano con la que Hannibal agarraba fuertemente la palanca de cambios. Un grito rompió la intensidad del momento e hizo reaccionar al doctor.

Encendió el motor del coche y accionó el interruptor de la puerta del garaje. Con el corazón bombeandole con fuerza dentro de su pecho, se agarró al volante y contuvo el aliento. Tenía la mirada fija en la puerta y se humedeció lentamente los labios con la lengua; en otras ocasiones, aquel gesto era un detonante para Clarice. Se limpió la mezcla de sudor y sangre con la manga de la camisa e hizo crujir su cuello. La chica soltó su mano y se preparó.

_—Ahora no va a pasar nada _—contestó Hannibal dejando escapar un nervioso suspiro. La luz de la calle comenzaba a colarse bajo la puerta. El doctor aceleró sin accionar ninguna marcha; el motor estaba preparado para salir disparado. Dirigió una última mirada a Clarice y sonrió—. _Yo también te quiero_ —dijo llevando la palanca al punto "Drive".

El techo del coche pasó a escasos milímetros de la puerta cuando salió del garaje; Ivan había escuchado el ruido y corrió a la entrada con intención de detener al Bentley. Hannibal no lo vio venir y se lo llevó por delante haciéndole saltar por encima del coche. Clarice gritó cuando notó el fuerte impacto contra la luna

_—No te haces una idea de lo grandes que son las moscas en este lugar, mi amor _—dijo riendo mientras el coche dejaba una densa nube de polvo tras de sí.

Dominique salió corriendo junto a sus hombres al escuchar los ruidos; una vez en la calle se encontraron con la extensa polvareda y el cuerpo Ivan junto a la puerta del garaje. El hombre se acercó al chico maldiciendo a gritos.

_—Muchacho _—suspiró arrodillándose junto al chico. Nada más ver su cara supo que no podría hacer nada por él; la potencia del coche y la fuerte carrocería habían destrozado a Ivan.

_—Dom... Dom... _—los intentos de comunicarse con el hombre quedaron en sangrientos balbuceos. Dominique puso su mano sobre la frente del chico y esperó a su lado hasta que llegara lo peor.

Mientras, el Bentley se alejaba a gran velocidad por la carretera que rodeaba la costa. Clarice salió de su escondite y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto; estaba pálida y su cuerpo temblaba de manera incontrolable. Hannibal se recostó en su asiento y encendió la radio; cuando las primeras notas de las Variaciones Golberg sonaron dentro del coche, comenzó a relajarse. Su pulso volvía a la normalidad.

_—Iremos a buscarlos antes de que ellos nos encuentren de nuevo _—anunció sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

_—Pero, ¿a quienes, Hannibal? No has dejado de repetir que ya vienen, que nos buscan... pero, ¿a quién te refieres?_

_ —¿Recuerdas que me contaste lo de la chapa identificativa en el asesinato de Ardelia?_

_ —Sí, la chapa de Petras Kolnas._

_ —Yo asesiné a Kolnas _—confesó Hannibal—. _Fue uno de los hombres que asesinó y... se comió a Mischa._

_ —Hannibal..._

_ —Acababa de cumplir dieciocho años y había obtenido una plaza como residente en el John Hopkins; pero no podía abandonar Francia sin haber cerrado un capítulo de mi vida —_Clarice se mantuvo en silencio; mirando al doctor casi sin parpadear—. _Grutas era el máximo responsable de todo; el que había dado la orden de que Mischa fuera sacrificada y mi única vía para llegar a él era Kolnas; que residía en Francia bajo el nombre de..._

_ —Jean-Luc Kleber _—Clarice recordó que lo habían nombrado durante su interrogatorio.

—_Efectivamente. Monsieur Kleber residía en Fontainebleau con su esposa Astrid y sus dos hijos, un muchacho llamado Adrien y una preciosa niña; Natalya. Era dueño de un pequeño, aunque próspero restaurante al que tuve que acudir para... rendir cuentas._

_ —¿Y sus hijos?_

_ —Confieso que hice una visita al hogar de monsieur Kleber para recuperar algo que su querida Natalya tenía en su poder; un brazalete que había pertenecido a Mischa. Te aseguro que a los críos no les ocurrió nada malo... aunque ahora me esté arrepintiendo _—dijo entre dientes.

_—Eran unos niños, Hannibal..._

_ —Unos niños que, a día de hoy, nos están tratando de matar._

_ —¿Cómo sabes que son ellos?_

_ —Yo maté a su padre, Clarice_ —dijo Hannibal mirándola un segundo—, _aparece la chapa de Kolnas y de pronto, unos franceses quieren asesinarnos. No sé tú; pero yo no creo en las casualidades._

_ —Vale, de acuerdo_ —respondió ella alzando las manos—. _Y, ¿sabes cómo encontrarlos? _—Hannibal no respondió, tan solo se dedicó a mirar a Clarice con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en la cara—. _Por supuesto..._ —murmuró Clarice alzando los ojos al techo.

_—¡Sonríe, Clarice!_ —exclamó Hannibal sin mostrar alegría—. _Vamos a realizar un precioso viaje a Francia._

_ —No quiero aviones _—avisó la chica señalando a Hannibal con el dedo índice—. _Ni un puto avión más en lo que me queda de vida, ¿entendido?_

_ —No hace falta que uses ese lenguaje, querida; me doy por enterado de que no deseas utilizar ese medio de transporte._

_ —Iría antes nadando que coger otro avión_ —farfulló hundiéndose en el asiento con los brazos cruzados—. _No he podido ni darme una ducha antes de salir corriendo_ —Hannibal advirtió un tono triste en las palabras de Clarice; había pasado del enfado a la pena en cuestión de segundos. Estaba comenzado a hacer frente a lo que habían vivido.

_—Esto es lo que haremos_ —dijo Hannibal poniendo su mano sobre la rodilla de Clarice—; _iremos a la capital, compraremos ropa para el viaje, un billete para el próximo ferry con destino a la península, desayunaremos y disfrutaremos de unas agradables vacaciones._

_ —¿Vacaciones?_

_ —Vamos, Clarice. Será como en tus viejos tiempos como la agente especial Starling_ —la chica chasqueó la lengua.

_—Sabes que no me gusta escuchar eso, Hannibal_ —él sonrió con fingida inocencia.

_—Sé que ahora disfrutas actuando como la señora Lecter_ —respondió en tono adulador mientras la guiñaba un ojo. Clarice alzó una ceja y soltó una carcajada.

_—Una cosa es que no quiera el "agente federal" delante de mi nombre y otra que quiera dejar de ser una Starling._

_—Así que, ¿no quieres ser una Lecter?_ —Clarice miró al doctor confundida; era difícil saber si se refería a vivir como una fugitiva o llevar el apellido de manera legal—. _Es una lástima._

_ —¿Hannibal? _

_ —¿Si, Clarice?_ —ella sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

_—¿Acabas de insinuar...? _—él la miró esperando que continuara con la pregunta; ella le miró sin saber cómo seguir—. _Olvídalo_ —respondió después de buscar las palabras adecuadas y no encontrarlas.

_—Te escucho, Clarice_ —Hannibal se divertía con aquello. Ver a Clarice debatir internamente sobre la interpretación de su pregunta le hizo olvidar momentáneamente el motivo por el cual se encontraban camino a la capital de la isla.

—_Déjalo, Hannibal. Estoy cansada _—alegó antes de cerrar los ojos derrotada.

—_Este no es el momento para hablar de eso, Clarice_ —dijo suavemente—. _Tenemos por delante unos días intensos; pero después..._

_ —¿Sí?_ —preguntó ella sin abrir los ojos—. _¿Qué pasará después?_

_ —Discutiremos largo y tendido sobre si quieres ser una Starling o una Lecter, ¿uhm? _—Clarice sonrió y bostezó.

_—Me parece perfecto_ —respondió girándose hacia él y buscando una postura cómoda para dormir.

* * *

_**Bueno, la de hoy es una parte cortita **(no todos los días me salían 9 folios y eso...)_

_**Como veis, en esta historia no voy a dejar a estos dos quietos en un mismo sitio ni dos horas; pero bueno, que hagan algo de ejercicio, que a Lecter lo encontré un poco boloncho en "Hannibal"** (boloncho pero comestible, you know what i mean..)_

_**La próxima entrega... puede que mañana, puede que pasado, puede que al otro... a partir de ahora usaré el factor sorpresa xD**_

_**Nos vemos! Ta ta. Z**_


	16. Capítulo 16º: Reflexión

_**Vamos con un poco de diálogo de ese que tanto me gusta, ¿uhm?**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

El doctor se había puesto al volante del coche en Barcelona y al llegar Montpellier, poco antes de alcanzar las tres de la madrugada, Clarice se empeñó en tomar el relevo. La adrenalina que corría descontrolada por su cuerpo la impedía sentirse cansada. Por otra parte, poder conducir el Bentley del doctor Lecter supuso para Clarice una experiencia altamente satisfactoria. Ella, que estaba acostumbrada al incesante traqueteo y a conducir bajo la presión de no saber cuando su viejo Pinto la dejaría tirada de nuevo, se sentía eufórica a los mandos de aquel elegante coche. Sentir la comodidad de los asientos adaptándose a su cuerpo y el no tener que preocuparse por las marchas en todo el recorrido, la llevaron a verse capacitada para realizar todo el camino ella misma.

Las carreteras, amplias y sin apenas tráfico a esas horas de la noche, comenzaron a resultar un poco monótonas. No muy lejos de la carretera, veía los focos de las máquinas cosechadoras que realizaban su trabajo al amparo del frescor de la noche. Pequeños pueblos salpicaban el paisaje y se preguntó cómo si la vida en aquellos lugares sería parecida a la que ella había tenido de niña en Weston. Para una mujer que, como ella, no había salido en toda su vida de Estados Unidos, aquella nueva vida la resultaba cada vez más interesante. En menos de dos meses había vivido bajo tres identidades diferentes y Clarice Starling se había quedado, tan solo, para los momentos de intimidad junto a Hannibal. Gabriella Dyer la había acompañado en su viaje hacia España y en su corta estancia en casa del doctor y Michelle Fell, que ya la había proporcionado protección en Barcelona, la acompañaba ahora mientras atravesaban Francia. Se preguntó por cuántos nombres más habría de pasar hasta quedarse con uno concreto o volver a ser simplemente Clarice.

Marco Fell descansaba tranquilo con el asiento del copiloto inclinado totalmente hacia atrás; Clarice ya se había acostumbrado a verle dormir sin preocupaciones y deseó que las terribles pesadillas que le hacían despertarse bañado en sudor al comienzo de su relación, hubieran quedado desterradas para siempre. Recordó cómo los gritos de la primera noche la despertaron aterrada; Hannibal se revolvía en sueños y luchaba contra enemigos invisibles mientras mordía con fuerza la almohada. La chica tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para tranquilizarse y calmar al doctor. Después de hablar de ello, los sueños parecieron ir remitiendo poco a poco, aunque aun hubo noches en las que el nombre de Mischa retumbaba en el dormitorio despertando a Clarice. Aquella no era una de esas. Tras los párpados, los ojos del doctor se movían lentamente y su respiración era tranquila y acompasada. Clarice sonrió satisfecha y bajó la ventanilla dejando que los últimos resquicios de la madrugada se colaran dentro del coche y el frescor del alba la despejaran.

_—Debes estar agotada, ¿quieres que conduzca yo?_ —la voz del doctor sonaba como si aun siguiera inmersa en un sueño ligero. Colocó el asiento en posición normal y oteó el horizonte estirándose—. _¿Dónde estamos?_

_ —En algún lugar de la Francia profunda_ —respondió Clarice con un fingido tono de misterio. Hannibal buscó la hora en el reloj del coche y se sorprendió.

_—¿Has ido a una velocidad constante?_

_ —Sí, claro, ¿por qué?_

_—Debemos de haber pasado por Lyon hará una media hora, más o menos, ¿cierto? _—Clarice le dirigió una mirada de asombro. Aquel acierto la hizo llegar a sospechar que el doctor no había estado tan dormido como ella pensaba—. _Llevas más de tres horas conduciendo, Clarice. Deberías descansar. Yo me ocuparé del resto del camino._

_ —Estoy bien, ¿de acuerdo?_ —sofocó un bostezo y Hannibal la miró alzando una ceja—. _No tengo sueño, en serio; simplemente es..._

_ —¿Sí?_

_ —Se me hace extraño conducir en completo silencio, eso es todo_ —sin decir nada, Hannibal señaló la radio—. _No quería despertarte._

_ —Agradezco el detalle, Clarice; pero, no me habría despertado. Todos mis años encerrado me capacitaron para dormir profundamente en las condiciones más adversas y, créeme, las condiciones de una celda en un hospital psiquiátrico son de lo más adverso que te puedes encontrar_ —dijo riendo.

_—Es extraño, ¿sabes?_ —Hannibal la dejó continuar—. _He trabajado al servicio de la ley y tú eres uno de los asesinos más buscados de todos los tiempos y, aun así..._ —la chica guardó silencio.

_—Aun así, qué, Clarice._

_ —Aun así me alegro de que te escaparas _—suspiró apoyando la cabeza en el asiento_—. Y no sé si eso me convierte en más mala persona de lo que soy por haber huido del FBI._

_ —¿Te preocupa qué pensaría tu padre, Clarice? ¿Qué diría si te viera en brazos de alguien a quién deberías haber metido un tiro en la cabeza y habiendo abandonado una institución federal, seria y decente como es el FBI? ¿Uhm?_—Clarice frunció el ceño y se negó a responder aquellas preguntas. No deseaba por nada del mundo volver a su Quid Pro Quo—. _¿Estaría orgulloso de su niña ahora que ha decidido dejar de lado el camino recto? Supongo que tu madre no esperaba tampoco algo así mientras recogía condones usados en las habitaciones del motel _—ahí estaba el Lecter de siempre. El incisivo y mordaz doctor Hannibal Lecter dispuesto a traer a la mente los peores recuerdos y hacer que Clarice se enfrentara a ellos—. _¿Te imaginas cómo estará viviendo ahora ella todo esto? Dime, Clarice, ¿crees que vivirá avergonzada? ¿Que no saldrá de su casa por miedo a las críticas que tu decisión puedan provocarla?_

_ —¡Cállate! _—gritó Clarice. Hannibal la observó impasible mientras ella detenía el coche en el arden.

Las lágrimas luchaban por salir, pero ella no daría ese gusto a Hannibal. Por nada del mundo se mostraría vulnerable en ese momento al doctor Lecter; eso significaría una clara derrota. Apretó con fuerza el volante y apoyó la cabeza sobre sus manos, recapacitando las respuestas que podía dar al doctor—. No tienes ni puta idea... —siseó entre dientes.

_—¿No tengo ni puta idea, dices? _—preguntó acomodándose de frente a ella—. _Entonces, ¿por qué no me muestra dónde he errado?_

_ —Mi padre era un hombre fuerte y mi madre es una mujer fuerte; están por encima de lo que cuatro pelagatos escudados tras el título de periodista puedan decir._

_ —Pero son personas de carne y hueso... bueno, al menos tu madre lo es, tu padre no será ya más que hueso a estas alturas _—Clarice se soltó del volante y mirando con rabia al doctor le propinó una sonora bofetada. Se desabrochó el cinturón y salió del coche a toda prisa.

_—Hijo de..._

_ —Te aconsejo que no continúes la frase, Clarice _—la chica se giró hacia el doctor y se enfrentó a él.

_—¿Yo tengo que tragar con todo lo que me has dicho y... _—soltó una carcajada—, _tú me aconsejas que no continúe esa frase? ¡Que te jodan!_

_ —Si sabes que lo que has hecho no afectaría a tus padres, ¿por qué te afecta tanto?_ —Clarice se llevó las manos a la cintura y suspiró tratando de calmarse. Hannibal se acercó a ella con precaución; en ese momento estaba expuesto a recibir más bofetadas—. _Ellos te educaron bajo el peso de sus ideales, con unos buenos valores. ¿Demostraron tus superiores algún tipo de valores mientras te daban la espalda? ¿Te dieron alguna vez tus padres la espalda?_

_ —Mi madre..._

_ —Tu madre hizo lo que pensó que era mejor para ti. Quería que llegaras lejos y que no te estancaras entre la mugre de un motel de carretera _—un paso más hacia ella, despacio, calculando todos los detalles—. _Lo que no sabía es que te estancarías en otro tipo de mugre. Los valores por los que murió tu padre son los mismos por los que tú has escapado, Clarice; verdad, justicia, lealtad... _—Clarice había comenzado a llorar a espaldas del doctor—. _¿Fue tu padre una mala persona?_

_ —¡Por supuesto que no! _—respondió enfrentándose de nuevo a él.

—_Entonces, ¿por qué has de serlo tú?_ —Clarice se mordió las mejillas por dentro y contuvo el llanto. Hannibal se acercó a ella despacio—. _Dime, Clarice..._

_ —He desafiado a la ley _—musitó ella sin apenas voz.

—_Sí, has desafiado a la ley porque la ley no ha hecho justicia contigo. Te entregaron a ella como ofrenda y se quedaron esperando a ver cómo su poder te vencía_ —Hannibal se permitió acariciar la mejilla de Clarice y despacio la atrajo a él. Habló en un susurro—. _Hay quién te dirá que solo escapan los cobardes; a mi parecer, escapan los cobardes y los justos._

_ —¿Y tú qué eres?_ —Hannibal sonrió —. _Porque te recuerdo que tú escapaste de una condena de nueve cadenas perpetuas._

_ —Las personas a las que asesiné se lo merecían_ —respondió seriamente.

_—Y no lo pongo en duda, Hannibal, pero, ¿quién te nombró su juez y verdugo?_

_ —Si no lo hubiera hecho yo, ¿quién se habría encargado? Eran violadores, eran pederastas, eran asesinos o simplemente personas que pensaba que por estar por encima de los demás, podían hacer lo que quisieran con total impunidad. La justicia decretó que no merecían un severo castigo por sus crímenes y los dejó libres y a ti, que eres inocente, te iban a otorgar la "prestigiosa" pena de muerte._

_ —Así que tus crímenes son, ¿un favor a la sociedad?_

_ —Desde un punto de vista práctico, sí. La justicia es una zorra que se vende al mejor postor, Clarice; si ella falla, ¿no deberíamos nosotros ocuparnos de su trabajo?_

_ —Esa zorra te libró de la pena de muerte, Hannibal._

_ —No, eso fue mi abogado _—respondió sonriendo.

_—¿Y el flautista?_ —Hannibal inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras cerraba los ojos.

_—¡Ah! Mi querido Benjamin_ —respondió con fingida emoción.

_—¿Qué hizo Raspail para merecer la muerte?_ —Hannibal la miró de la misma manera que la miraba durante sus entrevistas en la mazmorra; con aquella frialdad que helaba la sangre.

_—En mi defensa, alegaré que lo que hice con Benjamin Raspail fue más una obra de caridad que un asesinato _—Clarice le miró perpleja ante tal respuesta—. _Si recuerdas nuestras conversaciones, te hablé de Raspail y de su trastorno maníaco depresivo. Era muy agudo; el caso más fuerte que había visto en toda mi carrera como psiquiatra y sé que muchos, en mi situación, se habrían frotado las manos al tener un caso tan complicado._

_ —¿Era tratable?_

_ —Con varios años de largas y tediosas sesiones, tal vez. A la larga podría haber notado cierta mejora; pero me tenía aburrido. Cada día era lo mismo que el anterior y que el pasado; por cada paso que avanzaba, retrocedía cinco._

_ —Y decidiste acabar con su vida._

_ —Decidimos _—respondió Hannibal mirando cómo el cielo comenzaba a clarear.

—¿Perdón?

_—Sabía que el bueno de Ben terminaría suicidándose a causa de los recuerdos que Jame Gumb le __"regaló", __así que le hablé de una, digamos, opción alternativa._

_ —¿Me estás diciendo que Benjamin Raspail consintió que acabaras con su vida y cocinaras sus órganos para los miembros del patronato de la Filarmónica?_

_ —Yo dejé, por casualidad sobre mi escritorio un frasco de ansiolíticos —fue un despiste por mi parte— y Benjamin lo encontró mientras me esperaba._

—_Lo ayudaste con el suicidio..._

_ —En varias ocasiones él me había pedido ayuda para "dar paz a su alma", tan solo le presté un poco de ayuda_ —respondió mostrando su impecable sonrisa.

—_Y ya que estabas, aprovechaste sus restos para una cena._

_ —¿Sabes lo difícil que es preparar una cena para doce personas cuándo te has olvidado del evento? Tenía que improvisar... _—dijo con voz inocente—. _Ahora dime, ¿eres mala persona por alegrarte de que me escapara?_

_ —Depende de los ojos que lo miren_ —respondió tras unos segundos recapacitando—. _Hay quién verá en mi alegría un acto repulsivo y desleal._

_ —¿Y para los tuyos?_ —preguntó rodeando la nuca de la chica con su cálida mano.

—_Me alegro de ver libre al hombre que amo _—susurró acercándose a él—. _Hannibal..._

_ —¿Sí, Clarice?_

_ —Lamento haberte golpeado_ —besó con suavidad la mejilla del doctor; aun era clara la marca de la mano de Clarice en su piel.

_—Si mi dolor te ayuda a recapacitar, bienvenido sea_ —sonrió. Bajo el rosado cielo francés, revelador de un nuevo día de calor, Clarice regaló al doctor el beso más significativo hasta el momento—. _¿Volvemos al coche? _—preguntó Hannibal contra sus labios_—. Aun tenemos mucho camino por delante._

* * *

**_Por Odín, las ganas que tenía yo de hacer una escena en la que Clarice partiera la cara a Lecter. _****_No me preguntéis por qué; siempre me ha resultado tentador imaginar que la pobre chica le cruzaba la cara a hostias cuando se ponía en plan adivino_**_ (de la muerte)_**_ con su pasado... aunque se la ha pasado pronto el enfado _**_(es que no tengo término medio, o hago que se la pase pronto o le deja en la cuneta, y eso no habría resultado demasiado práctico para la continuidad de la historia...)_

_**Bueno, aviso de que nos estamos acercando peligrosamente al final de la historia; pero aun no os desabrochéis el cinturón de seguridad.**  
_

_**También aprovecho para decir que me encuentro en un punto muerto en el siguiente fic que estoy escribiendo... tengo una historia cojonuda pero con muchas **"ramas"** y según acabo un capítulo me doy cuenta que delante de ese iría bien otro matizando detalles... así que, dudo mucho que pueda empezar a subirle nada más termine con este :(**_

_**¡Gracias por los coments!**_

_**Ta ta. Z**_


	17. Capítulo 17º: Café del L'Este

_**Os dejo el capítulo 17 tan pronto por una buena razón; no podré actualizar hasta el fin de semana y... como que son demasiados días, ¿uhm? Además que, una vez escrito entero el fic, es un poco raro tenerlo aquí parado y subir en cuentagotas... XD**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

El Café de L'Este estaba bien situado en una de las calles más céntricas de Fontainebleau, una de las áreas metropolitanas más importantes de París. Desde su inauguración, había sido un lugar privilegiado para la clase alta, quienes, encontraban en aquel pequeño y discreto, aunque lujoso, establecimiento, el escondite perfecto donde dar rienda suelta a sus sórdidos comentarios y cotilleos. Hannibal había estado allí en dos ocasiones. En la primera visita estuvo acompañado por su tía, Lady Murasaki, quien asustada por lo que su sobrino era capaz de hacer, decidió no dejarlo solo con el convencimiento de que ante su presencia, no cometería ninguna necedad. La segunda visita la hizo a solas y de noche. Vladis Grutas había secuestrado a Lady Murasaki con la intención de incitar al joven Lecter a un enfrentamiento cara a cara y al contrario de lo que el mercenario pensaba, el chico decidió buscar información por medio Kolnas para pillarlo por sorpresa. Hannibal buscó la manera de meter miedo en el cuerpo de Kolnas para que actuara con rapidez y no hacerle perder demasiado tiempo. Una fugaz visita a la familia del hombre le bastó para tenerlo contra las cuerdas; Kolnas colaboró y Hannibal conmovido por la manera en la que el hombre había defendido a su familia, lo habría dejado con vida; pero Kolnas cometió en el último momento el error de atacar por la espalda al joven e insaciable Lecter. El hombre murió en la cocina de su restaurante, rodeado por el estridente cantar de los hortelanos que, nerviosos, revoloteaban dentro de su jaula.

Hannibal recordó todos aquellos aspectos de su pasado en silencio; no tenía intención de hacer partícipe a Clarice de ese infierno que había cambiado su vida. El Bentley recorría el asfalto que un día habían pisado las ruedas de su moto. _"—Mi moto —," _sonrió el doctor al recordar el vehículo que le había acompañado a lo largo de su adolescencia; aquella que había presenciado su primer asesinato. De pronto el aire de Francia le trajo demasiados recuerdos, y no todos eran agradables. Muchos de ellos suponían un paso más del monstruo en el que se convertiría con los años; recuerdos de los que no estaba orgulloso aunque tuviera que cargar con ellos durante el resto de si vida.

El coche se detuvo frente a la entrada del restaurante y Hannibal miró la puerta en silencio; parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en aquel lugar y el doctor llegó a pensar que se vería a sí mismo saliendo por la puerta escoltando a su tía. Sacudió la cabeza y miró a su acompañante, quién esperaba pacientemente a que él diera el primer paso. Hannibal sonrió; después de todo, la vida había cambiado para mejor.

Salió del coche y dirigiéndose a la puerta del copiloto, la abrió y extendió su mano para ayudar a Clarice a salir. Ella respondió con un apenas audible _"gracias_" y se quedó cogiéndole la mano. Caminaron juntos y en silencio hacia el restaurante.

—_Bonito lugar _—musitó Clarice mirando asombrada a su alrededor. Frente a ellos, una gran jaula repleta de chillones y pequeños pájaros les daba la bienvenida. Hannibal recordaba la distribución del salón de otra manera; se acercaron a la jaula y el doctor golpeó suavemente uno de los barrotes haciendo que los animales estallaran con su incesante canto. Clarice los miró divertida; sus constantes piruetas y su afán por llamar la atención la encantaron.

_—Hortelanos_ —explicó Hannibal introduciendo el dedo índice entre los barrotes con la intención de que alguno se acercara.

_—Son preciosos_ —respondió Clarice maravillada por las acrobacias de los diminutos pájaros.

_—Son como nosotros_ —susurró Hannibal con la mirada perdida dentro de la jaula—, huelen _como cocinan a los otros y aun así, cantan_ —Clarice le miró confundida y apretó su mano con fuerza.

_—¿Hannibal? ¿Estás bien?_ —él reaccionó ante la presión de la mano de Clarice y sonrió con nostalgia.

_—Nunca me iré de tu lado_ —Clarice rió ante la respuesta de Hannibal y este se acercó a ella para besarla—. _Te lo prometo._

_ —¿Estás bien?_ —volvió a preguntar la chica intrigada por el estado ausente de su compañero.

_—La vida está llena de recuerdos, Clarice_ —respondió encaminándola hacia una de las mesas que había libres al fondo del establecimiento—. _Algunos son buenos, otros son malos y con otros desearías poder tener la opción de borrarlos para siempre de tu memoria_ —separó la silla y se la ofreció a la joven—. _Hoy crearé un nuevo recuerdo aquí, contigo. Un recuerdo que solapará un momento vivido que no deseo tener presente nunca más_.

_—Antes de deshacerte de ese recuerdo, ¿quieres compartirle conmigo?_ —escondido tras una inocente pregunta se encontraba el verdadero deseo de Clarice por saber qué había ocurrido en aquel lugar que atormentaba de esa manera al doctor—. _Si quieres_ —matizó la chica.

—_Creía estar enamorado de ella y de igual manera pensaba que ella lo estaba de mi_ —comenzó a relatar Hannibal a media voz. Chasqueó la lengua y sonrió con amargura—. _Las hormonas de un joven pueden llevar a los pensamientos más extravagantes, ¿no crees? _

_ —¿Quién era ella?_ —preguntó Clarice removiéndose incómoda en su asiento. Hannibal percibió el toque de celos en las palabras de la chica y sonriendo complacido, puso su mano sobre la de ella.

_—Alguien que me sacó de la soledad para mostrarme la belleza de la vida antes de arrojarme de nuevo al abandono_ —Clarice apretó los labios y entrecerró los ojos; sabía que el doctor había tenido un pasado tormentoso y que, sin duda, varias mujeres habrían compartido varios tramos de su vida; aun así, no podía evitar la sensación amarga y desagradable que dejaban los celos carcomiendo su tranquilidad—. _Fue la esposa de mi tío._

_ —¿Te enamoraste de tu tía? _—preguntó Clarice con incredulidad.

_—Nunca me ha gustado usar ese término para designarla; no después de lo que pasó entre nosotros. Además, no era mi tía de sangre. Como te he dicho, era la mujer de mi tío; el único lazo familiar que nos unía era el hermano de mi padre, quién al morir, se lo llevó. No había nada de incestuoso en nuestra relación _—aclaró finalmente.

_—¿Y qué ocurrió? _—la voz de Clarice era fría y denotaba cierta indiferencia. Hannibal sintió cómo se alejaba poco a poco de él conforme desvelada su historia y se reprochó haber comenzado el relato. Buscó de nuevo a la joven, pero esta no parecía dispuesta a un acercamiento.

_—Sabía el terrible destino que había tenido Mischa y aun así quiso anteponer su propia felicidad a mi venganza. Me engañó con sus palabras cuidadas y sus gestos. Me hizo pensar que estaría a mi lado cuando todo hubiera terminado; pero al comprobar que yo no cejaría en mi empeño por encontrar a todos los responsables de la muerte de mi hermana, me dijo que no había nada en mi que se pudiera amar_ —agachó la cabeza—. _Aquellas palabras se quedaron grabadas en mi mente y fueron las encargadas de abrir definitivamente la puerta del monstruo que vivía en mi interior._

Ambos guardaron silencio durante unos minutos. A su alrededor, el bullicio de las mesas iba en aumento conforme las rondas de alcohol aumentaban. Ellos estaban apartados en un rincón; donde apenas llegaba la luz y más íntimo parecía estar. Hannibal acarició la mano de Clarice, repasando uno a uno los dedos y trató, en vano, de entrelazarlos con los suyos.

_—Tú me has hecho despertar_ —susurró.

_—Y antes de mi, ¿cuántas más?_ —Hannibal se irguió en la silla y la miró con gravedad—. _¿A cuántas mujeres amó la bestia antes de convertirse en el príncipe?_

_—Clarice, ¿a qué viene todo esto? Fuiste tú la que quisiste saber qué había ocurrido _—la chica no dijo nada—. _Mírame, no soy ningún veinteañero. Por supuesto que he vivido experiencias a lo largo de mi vida; pero te puedo asegurar que ninguna como la que estoy viviendo contigo._

_ —¿Qué tengo de especial? _—Hannibal la sonrió y esta vez no dejó que ella se escapara.

_—A parte de que las demás no conocían lo que era en realidad, venían a mí por mi posición social. Buscaban mi dinero, no mi amor. Tú, por el contrario_ —continuó sin dejar de acariciar la mano de Clarice—, _sabes quién soy, sabes cómo soy y aun así estás aquí_ —Clarice se ruborizó al recapacitar sobre su comportamiento.

—_Debes de pensar que no soy más que una niñata celosa_ —dijo bajando los ojos a la mesa.

_—Sin duda no hay motivo para esos celos; pero me complace ver cómo cuidas y defiendes lo que es tuyo. Me siento halagado._

_ —No más celos _—respondió ella alzando las manos—. _Pero no me vuelvas a hacer caso cuando te pregunte algo sobre tu pasado que pueda hacerme saltar de esta manera._

_ —Lo que ocurriera en mi pasado y las personas que estuvieron presentes en él, no deben ser motivo de preocupación para ti, querida. Estás por encima de todo ello. No solo eres mi presente, si no que eres la primera mujer que me realmente me importa_ —uno de los camareros que había advertido la presencia de la pareja se acercó a ellos son una agradable sonrisa en el rostro. Se inclinó levemente a modo de saludo.

_—¿Tomarán algo los señores?_ —Clarice miró al techo cuando recordó que se encontraban en Francia y Hannibal la dirigió una divertida mirada.

_—¿Continúan teniendo en carta ese exquisito helado de champagne?_ —preguntó mirando vagamente la carta. El camarero asintió sonriendo.

_—Veo que conoce bien este lugar, señor —_respondió.

_—Venía cuando era joven_ —buscó un tono casual y miró al camarero con interés—. _¿Sigue perteneciendo a la familia Kleber?_

_ —Oh, sí, señor. Madame Kleber se hizo cargo de todo tras la trágica muerte de su marido._

_ —Esa es una trágica noticia_ —respondió Hannibal llevándose la barbilla.

_—Pero yo entré a trabajar aquí cuando el local estaba a manos de sus hijos._

_ —¡Ah!_ —exclamó Hannibal abriendo los ojos_—. Adrien y la encantadora Natalya._

_ —¿Los conoce, señor? _

_ —Ya le he dicho que venía aquí de joven. Ellos eran tan solo unos niños; pero recuerdo lo bien que se lo pasaban correteando entre las mesas. Eran muy queridos por los clientes._

_ —Natalya hace tiempo que no pasa por aquí; pero Adrien viene a menudo. Quizás tenga suerte y se encuentre con él._

_ —Eso me encantaría_ —respondió Hannibal sonriendo malévolamente. Carraspeó y desvió su atención hacia Clarice—. _¿Te apetece un helado, cariño?_

_ —¿Un helado? _—pregunto la chica atónita—. _¿A las diez de la mañana?_ —el camarero esperó pacientemente a que la pareja se decidiera; hablaban en inglés y no era capaz de entender una sola palabra que salía de sus labios. Finalmente, Hannibal se volvió hacia el hombre.

—¿_Dos helados de champagne, señor?_ —preguntó alzando la libreta. Hannibal asintió y dejó que el hombre se marchara.

_—Punto a nuestro favor_ —siseó alisando el mantel—. _Este antro sigue siendo de Kolnas._

_ —¿Y qué vamos a hacer, Hannibal? ¿Esperar que se presente y...?_ —el doctor soltó una carcajada y Clarice se mostró ofendida por aquel gesto.

_—La sed de sangre es sorprendente en ti, mi amor_ —respondió Hannibal.

El doctor analizó cuidadosamente todos los rincones del local; a aquellas horas de la mañana apenas había una docena de clientes repartidos por las mesas y los camareros hablaban animadamente tras la barra. Los hortelanos parecían haberse tomado un descanso y solo de vez en cuando sonaba un leve trino que hacia saltar al resto de la bandada momentáneamente. A la izquierda de la barra, un pasillo daba acceso a los aseos y al comienzo había un pequeño mueble bar en el que se apilaban las libretas de los trabajadores. La campanilla de la puerta sonó y Hannibal observó al recién llegado. El hombre, de mediana edad, vestía uniforme de trabajador de correos y pasó saludando sin demasiado entusiasmo a los camareros; estos intercambiaron varias frases entre sí. El cartero llegó hasta el mueble bar y después de una lenta búsqueda en su bolsa, dejó un fajo de cartas. Se retiró del establecimiento con el mismo paso cansado con el que había entrado minutos antes.

_—Espero que el helado siga estando a su gusto, señor_ —el camarero depositó las dos copas frente a ellos y cuadrándose abandonó la mesa.

_—¡Disculpe! _—exclamó Hannibal llamando su atención.

_—¿Sí, señor?_

_ —Los baños se encuentran en el mismo sitio, ¿verdad? _—preguntó sonriente. El camarero señaló el largo pasillo y Hannibal sacudió la cabeza mostrando su agradecimiento—. _¿Me disculpas, querida?_ —preguntó guiñando un ojo a Clarice.

El doctor se levantó de la mesa y se encaminó hacia el pasillo; al llegar al mueble bar, se giró hacia Clarice y cuando estuvo convencido de que le miraba, señaló las cartas. Clarice comprendió las intenciones de Hannibal e hizo un barrido visual para cerciorarse de que nadie más había visto el gesto. Los clientes no parecían saber qué ocurría más allá de sus mesas y los camareros continuaban con su conversación.

Hannibal entró en el baño, se mojó la cara y miró su reloj; debería dar unos minutos de margen antes de salir sin levantar demasiadas sospechas. Clarice esperaba impaciente ver abrirse la puerta del lavabo de caballeros y cuando por fin se movió el picaporte, se enderezó en la silla e hizo un nuevo reconocimiento del local. El camarero que los había atendido vio el movimiento de Clarice y creyendo que solicitaba su presencia, abandonó a sus dos compañeros y salió de la barra. Hannibal paró en seco en mitad del pasillo cuando vio salir al hombre.

_—¿Desea algo más?_ —el camarero consciente de que Clarice no entendía el idioma, trató de hablar despacio. La chica miró nerviosa a Hannibal y rascándose la frente intentó pedir un vaso de agua. Si mantenía entretenido al camarero, el doctor tendría tiempo de sobra para realizar su maniobra.

_—¿Agua? —_respondió Clarice en voz baja. El camarero se inclinó ante ella e hizo un gesto animándola a repetir. Hannibal inició de nuevo la marcha y al pasar junto al mueble bar, se hizo con las cartas. Giró de nuevo hacia el pasillo y se cercioró de que quedaban bien ocultas bajo su chaqueta.

_—¿Un vaso de agua?_ —preguntó el camarero algo contrariado por la situación. Hannibal regresó a la mesa.

_—Sí, lo que mi mujer le pide es un vaso de agua_ —respondió sonriendo antes de introducir la cuchara en el dulce helado. El camarero respiró aliviado y los dejó solos.

—_Joder, Hannibal, podías haberme dado unas lecciones básicas de francés._

_ —¿No sabías que agua es eau? _—Clarice abrió los ojos y se echó ligeramente sobre la mesa.

—¡_Diablos! ¡Claro que lo sé! Pero no esperarás que estuviera centrada en ese momento_ —respondió señalando con la cabeza el pasillo—. ¿_Y qué es esto? ¿Ahora robamos cartas?_

_ —Si están dirigidas a Adrien Kleber, sí_ —abrió disimuladamente la chaqueta y echó una rápida ojeada al correo—. _Si logramos encontrar algo más que facturas, claro_ —apuntó encarando las cejas.

_—¿No hay nada?_ —de pronto, los ojos de Hannibal brillaron.

—_Desde luego que hay algo..._

* * *

**_¿No son cucos estos dos tortolitos haciendo el moñas en un bar francés?_**

**_Tenía que ponerla a ella celosa sí o sí... siempre me he imaginado al personaje de Clarice como una mujer muy temperamental una vez estuviera con Hannibal; cuidando mucho su territorio y lanzando zarpazos a todas y cada una de las mujeres que se atrevieran a mirarle él, ¿no? xD_**

**_Bueno, queridos nabuconodosorcitos míos... no me esperéis levantada que hasta el sábado no podré actualizar. Sed buenos, echadme de menos en mi ausencia y seréis recompensados con la recta final de capítulos... ¡Que ahora llega ya lo más intenso! xD (Hay que saber vender el producto... hay que saber... xD)_**

**_Ta ta. Z_**


	18. Capítulo 18º: Noticias del sur

_**¡Ya estoy aquí. Ya estoy aquí! Qué cosas, resulta que me perdí viniendo a Fanfic y me acabo de encontrar... por suerte traigo el capi 18 conmigo.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Adrien miraba a su hermana desde el cómodo sillón central; la mujer caminaba de un lado para otro, levantando la cabeza con cada sonido que llegaba a sus oídos. Las manos, cruzadas delante de ella, se movían de manera nerviosa y en un par de ocasiones tuvo la tentación de morderse las uñas. Adrien trataba de aparentar tranquilidad, pero también echaba miradas furtivas al pasillo cuando alguna madera crujía.

El mensaje había sido demasiado escueto; en él se mencionaba el fracaso de la operación y la muerte de un miembro del equipo. Ni detalles, ni nombres, ni pistas que consiguieran hacer dejar de lado las cavilaciones. Natalya tenía ganas de gritar, pero ante su hermano, mantuvo la entereza. Adrien estaba furioso y no veía el momento de ver aparecer al encargado de la misión para soltar la ira que estaba consumiéndolo por momentos. Cuando percibió el sonido de los motores, se puso en pie y apartó la cortina para ver a los recién llegados. No dijo nada a Natalya de la ausencia de Ivan en el grupo.

La puerta de entrada chirrió al abrirse y los dos hermanos se posicionaron en el centro del salón a la espera de la llegada de los hombres. Los nervios de Natalya crecían conforme el sonido de las pisadas se hacía más cercano. Sonrió nerviosa y se frotó las manos; a pesar del intenso calor, las tenía heladas.

Dominque se paró bajo el umbral y el resto de los hombres quedaron ocultos en el oscuro pasillo; Adrien lo miró con gravedad y esperó a que fuera él quien hablara. El hombre se quitó la gorra y arrugándola entre las manos, carraspeó. Natalya buscó con la mirada al joven.

_—Lo lamento, mademoiselle Mourchois_ —era la primera vez que se dirigía a la mujer por su nombre de casada y tal formalidad asombró a Adrien—, _hicimos todo lo que pudimos por él._

_ —Dominique_ —sonrió Natalya acercándose al hombre. No era una sonrisa de felicidad, era una sonrisa nerviosa, de impaciencia. Una sonrisa que desvelaba lo que la mujer ya conocía pero se negaba a reconocer—. _¿Ivan?_

_ —Natalya..._ —Adrien se acercó a su hermana y la tomó suavemente por el brazo. Ella lo miró con los ojos desencajados; comenzaban a adquirir un brillo desesperado.

_—¡No, Adrien!_ —respondió soltándose de su hermano. Se giró de nuevo hacia Dominique y se encaró a él—. _¿Dónde está Ivan?_ —el hombre agachó la cabeza.

_—Me ocupé de hacer todos los trámites necesarios, mademoiselle; sus restos llegaron a París esta mañana._

_ —¿Por qué no me avisaste?_ —Natalya se acercó despació a Dominique—. _¡¿Por qué no me avisaste?!_

_ —Natalya, por favor_ —interrumpió Adrien—. _Todos lamentamos la muerte de Ivan; pero ahora mismo tenemos cosas por las que debemos preocuparnos._

_ —¡¿Me estás diciendo que la muerte de Ivan no es importante?! _—Adrien cerró los ojos y suspiró buscando tranquilidad.

_—Dominque tiene que informarnos _—Natalya abrió la boca pero no dijo nada; su hermano se giró hacia ella y la agarró la mano con suavidad—. _Te permitiré que vengues la muerte de Ivan personalmente _—ella asintió y se dirigió al mueble bar para prepararse una copa. Dominique esperó a que la mujer regresara a la conversación para comenzar con su explicación.

—"El Galo"_ fue muy generoso, señor; nos proporcionó dos helicópteros, un _Eurocopter Tigre_ del ejército australiano y un _Kamov _de la rusa_ —Adrien abrió los ojos con asombro y cruzándose de brazos se balanceó.

_—Hay que tener amigos hasta en el infierno _y "El Galo"_ los debe de tener en cada punto de este._

_ —Nada como servir a tu patria con fidelidad para no levantar sospechas_ —respondió Dominique dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa—. _También ofreció a seis de sus mejores hombres para encargarse de todo el dispositivo; dijo que si no queríamos a la pareja muerta, dejáramos que ellos guiaran desde el aire y nosotros nos dedicáramos al suelo._

_ —¿Ralechenco e Iliev?_

_ —Y Di Salvo, monsieur _—asintió Dominique—. _Sus mejores hombres_ —Adrien se estiró estiró de manera arrogante.

_—Era lo mínimo por su parte después del favor que le hicimos en el setenta y dos._

_ —Teníamos todo estudiado; horarios, hábitos, a sus vecinos... Esperamos que la zona estuviera deshabitada para atacar y así lo hicimos; esperamos la señal de Ilives desde uno de los helicópteros y nos mantuvimos escondidos cerca de la casa; cuando escuchamos las detonaciones, llevamos los coches hasta la entrada de la casa._

_ —¿Rodeásteis la casa?_

_ —Sí, monsieur._

_ —¿Y en qué fracasó la operación? ¿Alguno de los dos murió? _—Dominique agachó la cabeza y lanzó una mirada furtiva a los hombres que esperaban en el pasillo.

_—No murieron, monsieur_ —Adrien alzó las cejas a la espera de una respuesta—. _Escaparon._

_ —Escaparon_ —susurró Adrien. Dominique no quería que el contacto visual se produjera; pero notaba los ojos del hombre clavados en su cabeza como dos lanzas—. _¿Cómo es posible que teniendo la casa rodeada, contando con dos de las mejores armas de _"El Galo" _y sus hombres más fiables, escaparan? ¿Puedes explicarlo? _

_—No contamos con el garaje, monsieur. El garaje estaba oculto en la estructura de la casa; no se podía distinguir._

_ —¿Y qué pasó?_ —preguntó tratando de calmarse.

_—Entramos en la casa y esperábamos encontrarlos escondidos en alguna de las habitaciones; pero no había nadie. Ivan se quedó fuera montando guardia y entonces oímos el ruido del motor, el golpe y..._

_ —El golpe..._

_ —Al salir del garaje, Lecter atropelló a Ivan. Jean y Fabrice trataron de seguirlos mientras yo atendía al chico _—Dominique sañaló a dos de los hombres del pasillo y uno de ellos, el más bajo de los dos, dio un paso y se enfrentó a Adrien.

—_El coche de Lecter levantó una nube de polvo inmensa y nos costó seguirlos; después comenzó a callejear y no pudimos hacer más, monsieur Kleber_ —Adrien ignoró al hombre y sin apartar la mirada de Dominique volvió a la carga.

_—Un hombre muerto, nuestras víctimas han huido. ¿Te haces una idea, Dominique, de la cantidad de dinero que nos ha supuesto esta operación?_

_ —Por no hablar del riesgo en el que nos habéis puesto _—todos los hombres se giraron hacia Natalya, quién parecía haber estado ausente en la sala durante la conversación. El rimmel marcaba el camino que las lágrimas habían hecho en sus mejillas y tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados. Miró con desgana su copa de alcohol y la agitó con un suave giro de muñeca—._ Si algo distingue a Lecter a parte de su gusto por la cocina extrema, es su inteligencia y no hay duda de que a estas alturas del juego él ya sabe quién va detrás de ellos_ —Adrien se acariciaba la barbilla lentamente mientras miraba a su hermana—. _En cuanto recibimos la noticia me puse en contacto con el café para que estuvieran alerta sobre Lecter. Después de todo, una pareja de extranjeros no pasa desapercibida en un local como el nuestro._

_ —¿Por qué no me informaste de eso, Natalya?_ —aquello dejó a Adrien completamente desconcertado.

—_Para evitar que la efusividad te llevara a cometer alguna estupidez; en ese sentido, eres igual que padre_ —su hermano la miró con rabia contenida y apretó los dientes.

_ —¿Que resultados obtuviste?_

_ —Pasaron esta misma mañana por allí _—respondió la mujer con total tranquilidad.

_—¡¿Sabías que Lecter había huido y no me dijiste nada?!_

_ —Esa parte no me correspondía a mi, ¿no crees?_ —su mirada recayó en Dominique, quién, avergonzado trató de mantener la entereza.

_—Esto es increíble_ —murmuró mirando con desesperación a las paredes de la habitación—. _Lecter está aquí y soy el último en enterarme._

_ —Lecter y su pequeña zorra están en París_ —corrigió Natalya—. _Habrá que darle un poco de tiempo para que llegue aquí, ¿no?_

_ —Preparad la posible llegada _—dijo Adrien con voz cansada—. _No quiero que nada falle._

_ —Nada fallará esta vez, monsieur _—se disculpó Dominique. Adrien sonrió acercándose al hombre y golpeándole suavemente en la mejilla.

—_Desde luego que no, mi querido Dom, porque, si esta vez falláis, lo que sufriera Ivan en su lecho de muerte no será nada comparado con lo que os esperará a vosotros._

_ —Quiero a _"El Galo" _presente_ —ordenó Natalya dejando el vaso sobre la mesa—. _Quiero que venga ahora mismo. Que no se crea que con dos helicópteros estará en paz; nos debe mucho más que armamento militar._

_ —Natalya..._

_ —Pasaste más de medio año en un hospital alemán por culpa de las heridas que sufriste al salvar su vida; le sacaste de Francia y le mantuviste escondido en Australia hasta que se calmaron los ánimos. No me vengas ahora con "Natalya..."_

_ —Bien, tienes razón. Que venga _"El Galo".

_—Quiero la mejor vigilancia en toda la casa, en la finca y varios kilómetros a la redonda. Quiero saber cuándo Lecter se acerca, cómo se acerca y por dónde lo hace._

_ —Id y preparar todo_ —ordenó Adrien haciendo un gesto con la cabeza—. _Ah, y Dominique..._

_ —¿Monsieur?_

_ —Esta vez procura que no haya errores. Las cosas se van poniendo a nuestro favor con cada paso en falso que damos y no quiero que se joda todo al final, ¿de acuerdo?_

_ —Todo saldrá bien, monsieur _—las palabras de Dominique no sonaron a consuelo por todo lo perdido anteriormente; sonaban a la desesperación por no querer fracasar, al miedo por saber qué ocurriría si Lecter continuaba con vida una vez que todo aquello terminara. No estaba dispuesto a que pasara e iba a dar lo mejor de sí mismo.

* * *

_**Bueno, este ha sido un "epi" cortito y sin ninguno de nuestros chicos como protagonista; pero también hay que conocer un poco a los malos, ¿no?**_

_**Mañana... el 19 ;)**_

_**Ta ta. Z**_


	19. Capítulo 19º: En la boca del lobo

_**Sí, sé que dije que el domingo actualizaba; pero esto de estar sola en casa es de lo más entretenido... jijiiji.**_

_**Bueno, este capítulo supone el punto de inicio del desenlace (o cómo nombre a un capítulo pasado "El principio del fin". Consta de dos partes; la primera, con nuestros chicos y la segunda, el avance de los antagonistas.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Hannibal descorrió despacio la cortina, para no despertar a Clarice, y miró en silencio la calle. No podía dormir; su cuerpo estaba en alerta, preparándose para la lucha que se le venía encima. Notaba sus músculos tensos y realizaba pequeños ejercicios para relajar mientras su mente permanecía igual de fría que siempre.

Sobre la mesilla de noche de su lado de la cama estaba la única carta que había conservado tras salir del Café de L'Este; en el sobre, una valiosa dirección.

Clarice descansaba en total tranquilidad frente a él; ahora que por fin la adrenalina había desaparecido de su cuerpo, el agotamiento de tantas horas en pie y sucesos vividos, había podido con ella. Su postura era relajada y Hannibal sintió envidia al verla dormir de manera tan plácida. Su brazo derecho abrazaba la almohada y el izquierdo estaba extendido sobre el trozo de colchón que había pertenecido a Hannibal; la pierna derecha estaba flexionada y descansaba sobre la almohada. Su pelo estaba revuelto y las mejillas sonrosadas por el calor de la pequeña habitación. Dormía completamente desnuda.

La luz de la calle se colaba entre la oscuridad de la noche por cada rincón de la habitación creando fantasmagóricas siluetas; Hannibal las miró tratando de crear mentalmente todo tipo de criaturas. Las formas caprichosas danzaban por las paredes y subían al techo cuando los focos de algún coche pasaba por la calle. Cuando un haz de luz iluminó a Clarice, Hannibal pudo ver como la piel de la chica estaba erizada a causa del leve viento que pasaba por la ventana. Caminó despacio, amortiguando el sonido de sus pisadas, hacia ella y tras sentarse a su lado, cubrió su cuerpo. Desde su nueva localización continuó buscando más formas entre las sombras. Clarice, al notar la presencia de Hannibal junto a ella, estiró la mano y se agarró a su brazo. El doctor parpadeó un par de veces y sin cambiar el gesto de su cara acercó sus dedos al hombro desnudo de Clarice. El índice recorrió la níveo piel despacio, disfrutando de cada centímetro, como si quisiera memorizar el cuerpo de la chica con el tacto.

Hannibal la miró embelesado; recorriendo en silencio su cuerpo y en ese momento fue consciente de que podría pasarse la vida entera mirándola. Sin comer. Sin dormir. La serenidad de Clarice sería su descanso y su tranquilidad el consuelo de saber que a pesar de su pasado, ella estaría a su lado cada noche.

El suave y repentino ulular de un búho se coló por la ventana abierta provocando que Clarice abriera pesadamente los ojos y buscara, desorientada, la fuente del sonido. Hannibal acarició su pelo con suavidad y susurrando la dijo que volviera a dormir. Clarice respondió a la caricia con un beso en el brazo del doctor y acurrucándose contra él, trató de volver a dormir.

La cabeza de Clarice descansaba sobre el pecho de Hannibal y el aroma de su cabello inundó los sentidos del doctor haciendo que cerrara los ojos para disfrutar plenamente de la sensación. El olor a lilas del champú jugueteaba con el olfato del doctor y le llevó a la sala de su palacio en la que guardaba el recuerdo de la primera noche que hicieron el amor. Era la fragancia de la chica y él había aprendido a amarla casi tanto como a ella.

Hannibal depositó un beso en la cabeza de Clarice y sonrió al sentirse el hombre más feliz del mundo teniéndola entre sus brazos. Estaba apresado por su cuerpo y cautivo en la dulce condena que el amor de Clarice le había impuesto.

El majestuoso búho no tenía intención de acallar sus chillidos y siendo cada vez más fuertes y constantes, consiguieron sacar a Clarice por completo de su sueño. Bostezó en silencio mientras se estiraba como una gata sobre el colchón. Alargó su brazo para rozar, de manera intencionada, la cara de Hannibal robándole una sonrisa. Besó la palma de su mano y dejó que continuara acariciando su cara. Los dedos de Clarice ascendieron hasta el pelo del doctor y se enredaron en los cortos y alborotados mechones.

La chica suspiró dirigiendo una mirada hacia el balcón, buscando al culpable su sueño frustrado. Se incorporó con sigilo y su pelo se deslizó sobre su espalda desnuda. Hannibal lo encontró irresistible.

—_Duerme _—murmuró el doctor acariciando la espalda de Clarice.

—_No —_respondió ella dibujando una sonrisa en su cara.

—_Es tarde y estás cansada._

_ —Nunca es tarde, Hannibal._

Clarice se puso en pie y el doctor la miró embobado mientras sus pies descalzos caminaban casi de puntillas hacia la noche. Hannibal se sintió desprotegido, igual que cuando era un niño. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Clarice centrara su atención en él; pero la chica continuó su camino sin detenerse. Se abrazó a sí misma cuando sintió la leve brisa de la noche; Hannibal notó su estremecimiento. La luz recortó su silueta desnuda y el doctor no pudo resistir más. Saltó de la cama, de nuevo, y se aproximó con rapidez a Clarice. El cálido aliento de Hannibal en el cuello de la chica provocó en ella un escalofrío y él se abrazó a su cuerpo mientras Clarice sonreía mirando a la calle.

La mano de la chica buscaba el cuello de Hannibal mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho. Él comenzó a besar su antebrazo mientras sus manos comenzaron un descenso por el cuerpo de Clarice. Los besos del doctor bajaban de la misma manera que sus manos y al toparse con el cuello de la chica, dio rienda suelta a su pasión. Clarice se giró haciendo que Hannibal se separara de ella unos segundos, los suficientes para crear en él una frustración que se vería compensada momentos después.

_—Hanni..._ —logró susurrar Clarice antes de que el doctor capturara de manera definitiva sus labios.

Consciente de la hora y el cansancio, Hannibal trató de encaminar de nuevo a Clarice hacia la cama entre tiernos y más calmados besos. Podía sentir el pulso de Clarice sobre su piel y su deseo bajo el tacto de sus manos. La chica comenzó a sospechar las intenciones de Hannibal y no la gustó la idea; volver a dormir no estaba entre sus planes a corto plazo e hizo ver su desacuerdo con un suspiro cansado.

_—Es tarde_ —respondió Hannibal a media voz. .Clarice negó con la cabeza.

_—¿Por qué? _

Hannibal respondió a su pregunta con una sonrisa y a su enfado con un beso. Los ojos de Clarice brillaban vidriosos confirmando su cansancio. A pesar de intentar negar que el sueño estaba ganando la batalla, un mal disimulado bostezo se escapó entre sus labios y sonriendo trató de esconder su rostro en el pecho de Hannibal.

Clarice se rindió, miró al doctor y buscó su boca para despedirse de nuevo. En aquel beso quiso transmitir el deseo por despertar antes de tiempo y poder reunirse de nuevo con los ojos de Hannibal.

_—Mañana será un día largo._

_ —Lo sé _—respondió Clarice antes de morder los labios de Hannibal con lujuría. El calor los ahogaba a los dos y lo único que calmaba la sensación era continuar con besos cada vez más intensos y exigentes.

_—Tengo miedo de perderte_ —aquello fue un descuido por parte de Hannibal; él jamás había bajado tanto la guardia como para confesar miedos a otra persona. Clarice abrió los ojos sorprendida y se separó de sus labios. El monstruo que había atormentado a tanta gente se encontraba muy lejos de aquella habitación en ese momento; tan lejos que a Clarice la resultaba imposible creer las cosas que sabía. Pero la frase ya había sido pronunciada y Hannibal no tenía manera de defenderse; tan solo podía hacer una cosa, enfrentarse a ello—. _No quiero perderte, Clarice._

_ —Ni yo a ti_ —respondió ella con total tranquilidad. Hannibal vio que para Clarice no había nada de extraño en bajar la barrera y decir abiertamente sus inseguridades. Pensó que las personas normales lo hacían más a menudo de lo que podía imaginarse.

Satisfecha por lo que había conseguido con Hannibal, Clarice sonrió y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse mientras buscaba la comodidad del cuerpo del doctor para caer de nuevo en la redes del sueño. En cuestión de segundos, ese sueño había llevado a Clarice a lugares a los que la mente de Hannibal deseaba poder seguir. El doctor cerró los ojos y se lanzó a la búsqueda de su Clarice. Se sintió egoísta, pero hasta en sueño deseaba ser suyo.

* * *

El amanecer sorprendió a Adrien en la terraza de la mansión; esperaba la llegada de _"El Galo" _con impaciencia. El silencio era absoluto y conforme los rayos del sol comenzaban a iluminar el terreno, pudo comprobar que los vigilantes permanecían en sus puestos. Dos flanqueaban la puerta de entrada, justo debajo de él, había otros dos en la puerta de acceso a la finca y tres más hacían pequeñas guardias alrededor del perímetro. En la parte trasera, el helipuerto estaba vacío y sin vigilancia; el helicóptero que había llevado a Natalya a la mansión había regresado a París a las pocas horas.

Adrien bajó a la destartalada planta principal y Dominique, al verle, se puso en píe y se frotó los ojos con energía. Lo acompañó fuera de la mansión en silencio, pocos metros por detrás. Adrien murmuró un leve "buenos días" a los dos hombres que estaban parados en la puerta y Dominique se paró junto a él.

_—¿A qué hora dijo que llegaría?_ —preguntó mirando al horizonte.

_—A primera hora, monsieur; pero ya lo conoce_ —se excusó Dominique.

—"El Galo"_ es un asesino extraordinario, pero es un puto vago_ —dijo entre dientes—. _Si a mediodía no ha aparecido, coge a dos hombres e id a buscarlo._

_ —Confiemos en no tener que llegar a eso_ —respondió Dominique suspirando.

—_Pero no podemos hacer que todo dependa de él_ —Adrien se giró por primera vez hacia el hombre_—. ¿Cómo van las cosas?_

_ —Tenemos todo preparado, monsieur. Acondicionamos el sótano ayer por la tarde_ —Adrien encaró las cejas.

_—¿El sótano?_ —Dominique sonrió mostrando sus irregulares y amarillentos dientes mientras buscaba un paquete de cigarros dentro de su chaqueta.

—_Pensamos que, quizás, querría un poco de … intimidad... con Lecter_ —Adrien asintió satisfecho y golpeó el hombro de Dominique de manera amistosa—. _Fabrice se ocupó de afilar algunos cuchillos._

_ —Eso se lo dejaré a Natalya; siempre la ha gustado cortar carne _—sonrió Adrien—. _Venderemos bien la historia, Dom; seremos conocidos como los que logramos acabar con el infame doctor Hannibal Lecter._

_ —El gobierno americano estará muy agradecido; será una buena manera de meter cabeza en los Estados Unidos —_uno de los hombres que vigilaban el perímetro de la finca se acercó corriendo a ellos.

_—Un helicóptero, señor _—dijo con un marcado acento británico—. _¿Llevo a los hombres a la zona de aterrizaje?_

—"El Galo" —aseguró Dominique bajando las escaleras mientras se cubría la frente con la mano para tapar el sol.

—_Dominique y yo nos ocuparemos. Vuelve a tu puesto; no podemos reducir la vigilancia_ —el hombre asintió y regresó corriendo.

Ollivier Tausiet, más conocido como_ "El Galo",_ era un hombre de apariencia frágil pero con una fuerza asombrosa. Se había criado en Marsella y desde muy pequeño había tenido claro que su futuro estaría entre armas. Cuando llegó a la mayoría de edad se alistó en el ejército francés y allí hizo saber que no se dejaría pisar por nadie; comenzó a ascender puestos y al llegar a coronel pensó que tenía la preparación necesaria para continuar por su cuenta. Ya había hecho varios buenos contactos en diversas secciones de su propio ejército y de otros. El dinero que conseguía gracias a la venta de armas y a la intimidación le hizo más avaricioso, lo que le llevó a ser descuidado con sus movimientos y contactos. En los años setenta su propio ejército se enteró de las maniobras que estaba llevando a cabo y fue perseguido para ser sometido a juicio. Adrien Kleber, que era uno de sus clientes más fieles, le ayudó a escapar y le ofreció el exilio en Australia, de manera que Francia se olvidaría de él y podría continuar con su negocio. Tras regresar a Francia, habiéndose hecho más fuerte y sanguinario en Australia, se vio en la situación de ayudar a Adrien cuando este lo requiriera; cuando fue informado sobre el asunto de Lecter, no tuvo ningún inconveniente en acudir junto a su antiguo cliente para ayudarlo.

El helicóptero aterrizó cinco minutos después de que fuera dada la señal de aviso y Adrien, junto a Dominique, esperaba el desembarco. "El Galo" bajó de un salto y deshaciéndose de los cascos, hizo una seña a uno de los hombres que viajaba con él para que descargara las maletas con la munición. Con una sonrisa dibujada en su bronceado rostro, caminó con paso firme hacia los dos hombres. Vestía un traje de lino blanco con la camisa casi desabrochada que dejando al descubierto su moreno pecho y una gran cadena de oro. Era notablemente más bajo que Adrien y este sacó pecho cuando el hombre se situó frente a él a modo de recordatorio de quién mandaba allí. _"El Galo"_ extendió su mano hacia Adrien y cuando este aceptó, la sacudió con fuerza antes de abrazarlo.

—_Llegué a pensar que no vendrías, maldito holgazán_ —dijo Adrien separándose del hombre.

—_Un asuntillo de última hora, camarada_ —respondió chasqueando la lengua. Se quitó las gafas y guiñó uno de sus grandes ojos marrones—. _Uno de los putos del norte se presentó poco antes de que saliera a dar un poco por culo y tuve que mancharme la camisa._

_ —Mira bien a quién liquidas, Ollivier, porque Brisbane no estará a tu disposición una segunda vez _—el tono de Adrien era alegre, pero dejó claro que el aviso iba totalmente en serio.

_—¿Y aquí qué ha pasado? ¿Es verdad que el chico ha muerto?_ —Adrien asintió en silencio mientras señalaba a su invitado el camino hacia el interior de la mansión—. _Siempre pensé que sería bueno tener a Lecter como aliado._

_ —Lecter no se acercaría ni diez metros a alguien como tú_, "Galo"—los tres hombres se echaron a reír y fue el invitado el primero en entrar. Natalya los esperaba en la sala principal; cuando vio al hombre aparecer en el pasillo, se acercó a él con una enorme sonrisa y los brazos abiertos.

_—Mi querido Ollivier_ —dijo fundiéndose en un abrazo—. _Tenía ganas de verte._

_ —No me lo habría perdido por nada del mundo _—respondió besando la frente de la mujer—. ¿_De cuánto tiempo disponemos?_

_ —Sabemos que hace dos días Lecter pasó por el Café de L'este; así que su visita puede ser inminente _—informó Adrien desabrochándose uno de los botones de su polo; el calor de primera hora presagiaba un día caldeado.

_—Tranquilo, ese cabrón lituano os molestará mucho más_ —sonrió _"El Galo"_—. _He traído algunas cosas para entretenernos. _

_ —Ellos ya lo saben, _"Galo";_ Lecter es mío y de mi hermana. Su muerte nos corresponde a nosotros por lo que le hizo a nuestro padre. Podréis divertiros con su _"jovencita";_ pero Lecter es nuestro._

_ —Comprendido_ —respondió el hombre alzando los brazos en señal de rendición—. _Su _"jovencita"_ es federal, ¿no es así? Debe de ser muy convincente el doctor para llevarse con él a un miembro del FBI._

_ —Ex federal _—matizo Natalya—. _Gracias a nosotros salió de la institución_ —sonrió.

"El Galo" chasqueó los dedos y dos de sus hombres aparecieron a su lado en cuestión de segundos. Portaban dos grandes maletas con armas de corto y largo alcance. Adrien sonrió asombrado al comprobar la calidad del material militar que _"El Galo"_ había llevado para tal ocasión.

—_Dame un par de puntos elevados y estos dos hombres mantendrán la zona a raya_ —explicó girándose hacia ellos.

_—En la azotea hay buena visibilidad_ —indicó Adrien_—. Dominique, haz el favor de acompañar a estos hombres arriba._

* * *

**_No prometo que mañana intentaré subir nuevo capítulo, pero intentaré intentarlo, ¿uhm? xD_**

**_Bueno, ya me diréis que os parece ;)_**

**_Sed buenos!_**

**_Ta ta. Z_**


	20. Capítulo 20º: El canto del cisne

**_Según la leyenda, los cisnes son aves que no saben cantar; pero que en el momento de morir, entonan un hermoso canto a modo de "despedida". "El canto del cisne" también se aplica a la última obra de una persona antes de morir y, en resumen, ese suspiro final que todos acabaremos dando un día._**

**_El título de este capítulo y lo que estáis a punto de leer, bien podrían considerarse una metáfora de esa leyenda. _**

_**Enjoy... **_

* * *

Clarice caminaba varios metros por delante del Hannibal; lo hacía despacio, calculando cada paso y tratando de reducir todo lo posible el sonido del follaje crepitando bajo sus pies. El doctor pensó que parecía una leona vigilando un territorio repleto de enemigos. La chica se pegó a la tapia y con un gesto silencioso, indicó a Hannibal que hiciera lo mismo que ella; desde su situación podía ver la entrada de la finca custodiada por un único hombre armado; sospechando que otro no debería de andar muy lejos, se agarró a las piedras del muro y trepó muy despacio hasta alzar la cabeza por encima de la altura de la protección. Clarice pudo ver tres cabezas detrás de un seto; se movían de vez en cuando y el humo de los cigarros se elevaba por encima de los hombres indicando su posición. Bajó de nuevo al suelo e indicó al doctor que se acercara.

_—Hay cuatro hombres en la entrada_ —susurró casi pegada a la oreja derecha de Hannibal—. _El que vemos desde aquí y tres más fumando dentro. Creo que podríamos deshacernos de este sin demasiadas complicaciones._

_ —Tendremos que ir poco a poco _—respondió Hannibal entrecerrando los ojos para visualizar con más nitidez al vigilante. El hombre parecía cansado y de vez en cuando se dejaba caer sobre el muro de piedra durante unos segundos.

_—Tiene suerte de contar con una experimentada ex agente del FBI, doctor Lecter_ —bromeó Clarice sonriendo—. _Necesito armas._

_ —Deja que me ocupe de este_ —Hannibal se adelantó a Clarice y se giró de nuevo hacia ella—. _Podrás usar lo que lleve encima, ¿uhm?_ —la chica asintió y subió de nuevo al muro para poder tener controlados a los tres hombres que permanecían dentro.

Hannibal caminó pegado a la pared; protegido por la salvaje flora que crecía entre el muro y la carretera. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo y sacó su arpía. Sabía que no tenía demasiado tiempo ni tampoco podría acercarse mucho al vigilante; la mejor opción era atraer al hombre lo más lejos posible de la entrada. Buscó a su alrededor algo con lo que pudiera llamar la atención sin descubrir su posición.

—_Bingo_ —susurró recogiendo unas cuantas piedras de pequeño tamaño.

Miró a Clarice y esta con un gesto le indicó que, por el momento, no había ningún problema. Hizo saltar las piedras sobre la palma de su mano y cogiendo la primera la lanzó unos metros delante de su posición. El vigilante giró la cabeza y se levantó la gorra, pero no se movió. Hannibal arrojó dos piedras más y vio como el hombre se ponía en alerta. Con la cuarta consiguió que abandonara su puesto y se dirigiera para curiosear, estaba seguro de que se trataba de algún animal escarbando en la tierra; pero no se sentía cómodo con la presencia de alimañas cerca.

Hannibal se agachó y lanzó la última piedra justo delante de sí mismo; el ruido de las pisadas del hombre ayudaron a Hannibal a camuflar las suyas y rodeando el espeso arbusto salió justo detrás del vigilante con la arpía firmemente sujeta en su mano derecha. Agarró al hombre por la cara, tapando su boca para impedir que los gritos los delataran y le cortó la garganta al tiempo que arrastraba el cuerpo hacia el muro. Cuando estuvo convencido de que el hombre no podría emitir sonido, destapo su boca y hundió la arpía en su pecho, justo a la altura del corazón, para acelerar la muerte.

No le costó demasiado esfuerzo cargar con el cuerpo del vigilante para esconderle tras los arbustos. Clarice corrió a su lado y el doctor la recibió con dos armas en sus manos.

_—Colt semiautomáticas_ —sonrió la chica al comprobar ambas pistolas—. _Tiene que tener recambios, ¿haces el honor de registrarlo?_

_ —Faltaría más_ —respondió Hannibal colando sus manos por los múltiples bolsillos de la ropa del vigilante. Los pantalones estaban vacíos, pero en el chaleco encontró tres cargadores llenos y en la parte interior, un cuchillo de combate de un tamaño ligeramente superior a su arpía—. _¿Te sirve?_

_ —Es perfecto_ —Clarice analizó el arma con detenimiento y guardándolo en la funda, lo escondió dentro de su bota, de la misma manera que lo había hecho cuando era agente—. _Tenemos que darnos prisa, en cuanto el otro vigilante se percate de la ausencia de su compañero, dará la voz de alarma._

Caminaron juntos hasta la mitad del trayecto y se pararon para analizar la situación; las voces de los hombres se oían cada vez más cerca, después, silencio y los pasos de un solo hombre acercándose por el camino de tierra.

El segundo vigilante no reparó en la ausencia de su compañero en un primer momento; se colocó en su posición y encendió un nuevo cigarro. Clarice contuvo la respiración cuando los ojos del hombre pasaron frente a su escondite y se agarró con fuerza al brazo de Hannibal.

_—Es su turno, señorita_ —musitó el doctor besando el cuello de Clarice cuando vieron que el hombre dejaba su puesto para retirarse a un árbol cercano.

_—¿Quieres que le ataque ahora?_ —preguntó la chica. El hombre estaba situado de espaldas a ellos y en ese momento se llevaba las manos a los pantalones—. _No me gustaría tener que verle algo que no quiero._

_ —Vamos, Clarice_ —dijo Hannibal dando un pequeño empujón a la chica.

Clarice desenfundó el cuchillo y con la discreción que el FBI la había enseñado, se acercó al vigilante por la espalda y le clavó el cuchillo por la espalda; justo entre la tercera y la cuarta vértebra cervical. El vigilante no tuvo tiempo para chillar; el cuchillo salió por debajo de la mandíbula junto con un potente chorro de sangre. La chica se giró hacia el doctor y este la miró con orgullo. Las armas del hombre ya no servían a Clarice; pero las recargas y el silenciador la serían de utilidad.

La primera parte del trabajo estaba hecha; habían quitado de su camino a los dos primeros vigilantes de la finca. Clarice colocó el silenciador en una de los Colt y asegurándola, se la ajustó entre la cintura de los vaqueros y su cuerpo; una acción poco segura, pero en ese momento la única válida si quería tener las manos libres.

Uno de los hombres que recorrían el perímetro de la finca escuchó un ruido cerca de la entrada y se acercó para comprobar que todo estaba en orden; Clarice apenas tuvo tiempo de colocar el arma cuando se vio con ella entre las manos disparando un certero tiro en la frente del recién llegado. Aquella reacción dejó a Hannibal maravillado; Clarice parecía poseer unos reflejos a la altura de los suyos propios.

_—Hay dos más en el tejado de la casa_ —dijo Hannibal posicionándose detrás de Clarice y guiando su mirada con el dedo índice—. _¿Crees que podrás acertarlos desde aquí?_

Clarice ladeó la cabeza y calculó la distancia aproximada; en la galería de tiro había practicado desde blancos cercanos con una precisión increíble y los concursos ganados la daban confianza para poder alcanzar el objetivo. Caminó hacia la puerta de entrada, procurando ocultarse de la vista de los francotiradores y separando los pies, suspiró. Cerró los ojos e hizo que su cuello crujiera al girarle de izquierda a derecha. Hannibal permaneció en un segundo plano; observando con atención cada movimiento que Clarice hacía. La chica dio un paso al frente y levantado los brazos efectuó un disparo sin vacilar. Sin mover los pies, giró la cintura unos grados y disparó de nuevo. La bala impactó esta vez contra la fachada y vio como el hombre se escudaba tras la mira telescópica; los disparos fueron simultáneos. Clarice se lanzó al suelo al soltar el gatillo y rodó hacia el lado de Hannibal.

_—¿Están muertos? _—preguntó mirando en dirección a la mansión.

_—El primero sí; el segundo, espero que también_ —respondió de manera indiferente.

_—Eres increíble._

_ —Gracias_ —su tono de voz era frío y vacío; algo en ella había cambiado y Hannibal sintió cómo la sed de sangre se estaba apoderando de ella. De pronto Clarice se giró y miró a su alrededor.

_—¿Sucede algo?_

_ —Creo haber escuchado..._

_ —¡Alto! _—dos hombres salieron a su encuentro en el mismo punto que el tercer vigilante. Esta vez Clarice no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, aunque se vio tentada a ello.

_—No, Clarice —_susurró Hannibal alzando los brazos—. _Será mejor que no hagas eso_.

Natalya estaba en el centro de la sala, escoltada a la derecha por su hermano y a la izquierda por _"El Galo";_ Dominique la cubría las espaldas. Los dos hermanos sonreían a la pareja que tenían enfrente. Hannibal miraba con curiosidad la estancia, como si no hubiera nadie delante de ellos; estaba completamente relajado. Ambos tenían las manos atadas a la espalda y Clarice había sido despojada de todas las armas. El atractivo de la chica era el centro de las miradas de todos los hombres que ya saboreaban lo que creían conseguido. Ella se sentía incómoda por ello, pero en ningún momento lo hizo ver.

Natalya caminó hacia ellos y parándose frente a Hannibal le asestó dos bofetadas.

_—Una por mi padre_ —dijo—, _y otra por Ivan._

_ —Deberías aprovechar y darme la tercera por tu hermano_ —respondió Hannibal sonriendo.

_—Su arrogancia le precede, doctor Lecter; pero me temo que no le salvará la vida esta vez_ —Hannibal alzó las cejas y asintió con solemnidad.

_—¿Será un juicio corto o terminamos rápido con esto?_ —_preguntó "El Galo"_ caminando alrededor de Clarice—. _De pronto tengo unas ganas terribles de sentirme más hombre_ —rió. Los demás hombres le imitaron—. _No te importa, ¿verdad?_ —preguntó a Hannibal.

_—Terminarás sabiendo si me importa o no; pero deberías de saber que solo esa asquerosa mirada sobre ella merece la muerte._

_ —En un rato habrá más que una asquerosa mirada sobre ella, créame_ —fanfarroneó _"El Galo"_ paseándose ahora frente a Hannibal.

_—Ya lo veremos_ —susurró el doctor. Adrien se aproximó a él y le miró en silencio durante unos segundos.

_—¿Sabe? Siempre pensé que usted era un hombre alto y robusto; era el monstruo que me acechaba por las noches cuando era niño. Me despertaba de mis sueños llorando porque en ellos le veía como una especie de ser invencible; alguien sobrehumano, ¿comprende?_ —miró de arriba abajo al doctor y dejó escapar una carcajada_—. Ahora, al verle, me parece ridículo que temiera a un hombre como usted y no comprendo como mi padre no pudo con un enclenque adolescente._

_ —La vista nos puede engañar, monsieur Kolnas_ —Adrien apretó los dientes a escasos centímetros del rostro de Hannibal y este sonrió—. _No se enfade, ese es su verdadero nombre y lo sabe. Adrien Kolnas, hijo de un cobarde lituano que prefirió cobijarse bajo el cómodo abrigo de los nazis traicionando así a sus compatriotas. ¿Se siente orgullo de ello, monsieur Kolnas? El nazismo ayudó a pagar esta hermosa mansión._

_ —No sé que pretende pavoneándose de esa manera en este momento. No vivirá mucho, debería estar pensando en el reencuentro con sus seres queridos, ¿no? _—Hannibal cerró los ojos. Frío, nieve, Kolnas cogiendo la mano derecha de Mischa; Grutas la izquierda. El chillido de la niña retumbó en sus oídos y, como pudo, regresó al presente. Abrió los ojos y miró impasible a Adrien. El hombre retrocedió unos pasos cuando sintió los iris granates del doctor clavándose en sus propios ojos.

—_Recuerdo la última vez que os vi_ —dijo fríamente Hannibal—, _tú debías de tener unos siete años y tu hermana_ —se giró hacia Natalya—, _¿tres? Que niña tan dulce gateando por el local del próspero Herr Kolnas, atrayendo las miradas y las sonrisas de los clientes. Mi error fue sentir compasión por aquellos dos niños que dormían plácidamente en sus camas; pero jamás haría daño a un niño, ni aun sabiendo que se terminarán convirtiendo en despreciables adultos_ —Clarice recordaba perfectamente el tono que Hannibal estaba usando; lo había oído en una ocasión en el hospital de Baltimore, durante su primera entrevista. Un tono directo, serio, monótono, que se metía en lo más profundo de las personas y perforaba los recuerdos dejando escapar los más bajos instintos. Era una voz retadora, que llamaba a la lucha y a la vez decía las peores verdades de quién estaba escuchando—. _Su padre no era de la misma opinión. ¿Sabéis lo que hacía cuando servía bajo el mando alemán? ¿Os contó alguna vez cómo devoraba niños huérfanos evitando así a la muerte?_ —Natalya abrió la boca horrorizada y Adrien dio un paso al frente.

_—Mientes_ —siseó—. _Natalya, no le escuches, solo quiere confundirnos._

_ —Yo jamás miento _—respondió Hannibal sin parpadear—. _Al contrario que vuestro padre._

_ —¡Ya basta! _—cortó Adrien—. _Natalya, llévate a la chica al piso de arriba; no creo que sea necesario que vea esto _—se volvió hacia Hannibal—. _Como puede ver, doctor Lecter, siento compasión por su... ¿amante? _—miró a Clarice y sonrió dibujando una graciosa cara de disgusto—. _¿De verdad una preciosidad como tú se puede tirar a este tipo?_

Natalya agarró por el brazo a Clarice y entre los murmullos de disgusto de los hombres, sacó a la chica de la sala. Tiró de ella por todo el pasillo y al llegar a las escaleras la empujó para que las subiera delante de ella. Clarice ascendió despacio parándose en cada escalón y provocando la ira de Natalya, que deseaba regresar al salón principal cuanto antes.

_—¿Viste morir a Ivan?_ —la pregunta había rondado la cabeza de Natalya desde el primer instante en el que había agarrado a Clarice por el brazo.

_—No sé quién es Ivan_ —respondió Clarice subiendo un escalón más. La mujer la agarró con fuerza por el brazo y la obligó a girarse.

_—En Mallorca_ —Clarice vio la desesperación en los ojos de Natalya—. _Era el único que destacaba en el grupo debido a su edad._

_ —No vi morir a nadie en Mallorca _—dijo Clarice apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en la pierna derecha—. _¿Viste tú morir a la agente Mapp?_ —preguntó con un envenenado desdén. La mujer hizo girar de nuevo a Clarice y la golpeó para que continuara.

El piso superior estaba en bastante mejor estado que el principal. Había un largo pasillo que recorría la mansión y más de una docena de puertas, colocadas a ambos lados del pasillo, de manera lineal, flanqueaban el camino. Justo en el centro del pasillo había una enorme vidriera que permitía la entrada de luces de varios colores a todo el pasillo. El motivo que decoraba la vidriera eran dos plantas enredaderas que trepaban desde el suelo hasta el techo enroscándose en unas columnas corintias. Los vidrios del centro, a pesar de ser opalizados, dejaban pasar gran cantidad de luz, creando diversas formas y sombras en la pared de enfrente.

Mientras caminaba, Clarice calculó el peso de Natalya y el esfuerzo que debería de hacer para quitársela de encima sin armar demasiado jaleo. Miró los tiradores de las puertas, serían una buena herramienta para deshacerse de las ataduras que mantenían sus manos unidas delante de su cuerpo; pero no estaba del todo segura de que fuera una buena idea; no sabía si las puertas estaban cerradas ni el estado en el que se encontraban; pero no tenía más opciones. Se volvió hacia Natalya; caminaba muy cerca de ella, por lo que debería actuar con rapidez. Al girarse respiró hondo y con un rápido gesto alzó los brazos y los bajó de golpe sobre uno de los tiradores. Las cuerdas se rompieron.

_—Pero, ¿qué coño...? _—Natalya se abalanzó sobre Clarice y ambas mujeres iniciaron una lucha que las llevaba al centro del pasillo.

Clarice golpeó a Natalya en la cara y esta se lanzó contra ella haciendo que ambas cayeran al suelo. La chica forcejeó con ella esquivando los golpes que lanzaba; pero cuando la mujer logró sentarse sobre el cuerpo de Clarice, esta perdió fuerza. Natalya se agarró al cuello de Clarice y lo apretó con fuerza. Intentó patalear, pero la mujer la aprisionó con firmeza contra el suelo. La chica miró a su alrededor con urgencia buscando ayuda; pero sentía como la vista se la nublaba cada vez más. Natalya redujo momentáneamente la presión en el cuello de Clarice y esta aprovechó para lanzar un contraataque.

Jadeantes y claramente cansadas, ambas mujeres se miraron frente a frente una última vez; Natalya arremetió contra Clarice, quién se hizo a un lado dejando pasar de largo a la mujer. Viendo que perdía el equilibrio frente al ventanal, Natalya se agarró en un último y desesperado segundo al brazo de Clarice y el peso de las dos las hizo caer hacia atrás, atravesando el cristal y precipitándose al vacío.

El ruido de los cristales rotos y los siguientes golpes secos fuera hizo que los hombres del piso de abajo corrieran a las ventanas. Adrien descorrió las cortinas y al ver lo que había ocurrido, lanzó un agónico grito de dolor y salió corriendo hacia el pasillo. Dominique le siguió apresuradamente y Hannibal caminó hacia la ventana para encontrarse con lo que jamás habría deseado ver.

Clarice y Natalya habían caído al suelo entre una lluvia de cristales rotos; los cuerpos de ambas mujeres yacían ensangrentados e inmóviles. Hannibal sintió que le faltaba el aliento y alzando las manos al cristal de la ventana, golpeó con desesperación antes de que _"El Galo"_ le detuviera.

_—¡Clariiiice!_

_..._

* * *

**_... el canto del cisne..._**

**_Ta ta. Z_**

_**Ta ta. Z**_


	21. Capítulo 21º: No ocurrió nada importante

_**Os puedo asegurar que la tardanza no ha sido intencionada, aunque eso pueda parecer teniendo en cuenta cómo terminó el capítulo anterior; pero el caso es que todo ha sido culpa de un pequeño accidente. Por suerte no ha sido más que un susto, no obstante os pido disculpas por la tardanza adicional.**_

_**Este es el penúltimo capítulo y os aviso que es doble (este no es solo más largo que un verano sin Calippo... es eso y más largo que unas navidades sin turrón Suchard, así que, preparaos... xD)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

La fuerza de _"El Galo"_ no fue suficiente para separar a Hannibal de la ventana; la resistencia que el doctor opuso hizo que el hombre tuviera que llamar a uno de sus chicos para que lo ayudase. Clarice no se movía. Los ojos de Hannibal no se retiraban del pecho de la chica, confiando en ver un leve movimiento, pero nada parecía indicar que respirara.

Hannibal había recordado durante gran parte de su vida los rostros de todos y cada uno de los hombres que habían terminado con la vida de Mischa; curiosamente, conforme fue asesinándolos, esas caras se borraron de su memoria y tan solo quedaron los nombres. Cuando Adrien se arrodilló junto a su hermana, un recuerdo llegó como un rayo a su memoria; una imagen sin sonido, solo el frío y las caras sonrientes bailaban en los párpados cerrados de Hannibal; abrió los ojos para ver el rostro de Kolnas en su hijo. Una furia se desató en su interior; el monstruo pedía paso y había alguien que se lo impedía. Los ojos de Hannibal brillaban y el hombre que ayuda a _"El Galo"_ a sujetarlo, soltó el brazo del doctor.

_—¡¿Qué coño crees que haces?! _—Hannibal era más bajo y delgado que él; pero superaba su fuerza de manera asombrosa. _"El Galo"_ se aferró con ambas manos a su brazo y volvió a gritar al hombre—. _¡Sujétalo, joder!_

_ —Es..._

_ —¡Ya sé quién cojones es, por eso te digo que lo sujetes! _—el hombre vaciló unos instantes antes de volver a rodear el codo de Hannibal con la mano derecha. Tardó unos segundos más en acercarse del todo para agarrar al doctor con la otra mano.

Fuera, los gritos repentinos de Adrien confirmaron la muerte de su hermana. Hannibal volvió a la carga, tratando de llegar a la ventana; pero esta vez ambos hombres estaban preparados y un tercero se acercó por la espalda para colocar el cañón de su arma en la nuca del doctor. Sabía que de esa manera no iba a conseguir nada, por lo que volvió a un estado de aparente calma. Los hombres relajaron la presión y el pudo dejar caer sus manos atadas. La atención estaba puesta en el exterior y en los gritos de Adrien, por lo que no le resultó demasiado complicado palpar sus pantalones para comprobar que la arpía continuaba en su sitio. Sonrió cuando sus dedos localizaron el duro acero. Si Clarice estaba muerta nada importaba ya para él; no dudaría en morir tratando de escapar.

Dominique entró a toda prisa en la mansión y atravesó el pasillo a gran velocidad; cuando llegó al salón principal se detuvo y habló al oído a uno de sus hombres.

_—¿Natalya ha muerto? _—preguntó _"El Galo"_ mirando fijamente a Dominique. Este asintió en silencio antes de desviar la mirada hacia Hannibal.

_—Tu chica vive, caníbal; pero no creo que duré demasiado sin atención médica. Es una lástima que para un doctor que hay en la finca este esté preso._

La noticia de que Clarice continuaba con vida animó a Hannibal; sabía que la chica era fuerte y que no dejaría de luchar por su vida. Ahora todo dependía de él y de salir de aquella mansión en el menor tiempo posible. Cada minuto perdido por su parte acercaría a Clarice a la muerte.

_—¡¿Dónde está?! _—la voz de Adrien tronó en el pasillo; todos los que permanecían en el salón le dirigieron su mirada. El hombre entró con las manos y la camisa llenas de sangre y la cara roja de irá y desesperación. Se dirigió directo hacia Hannibal y se encaró a él—. _¡Ha matado a mi hermana! ¡Tu zorra ha matado a mi hermana!_

_ —¿Has barajado la posibilidad de que fuera tu hermana la que tratara de matarla?_ —preguntó Hannibal con total tranquilidad.

_—Mi hermana ha muerto en mis brazos, doctor Lecter _—susurró entre dientes a escasos centímetros de la cara de Hannibal—; _puedo llevarme conmigo ese recuerdo. Pero usted no estará al lado de Starling cuando muera. No morirá en sus brazos y no escuchará su último aliento._

_ —Desde luego que no, Adrien _—respondió Hannibal sonriendo—. _Clarice morirá muchos años después que yo; por lo que no podré tenerla entre mis brazos en ese momento._

_—Tiene un corte en el cuello, no esté tan seguro de que le quedan muchos años de vida_ —ahora era Adrien quien sonreía; los rastros de sangre por su cara, unidos a las lágrimas y al tono rojo que su piel había adquirido a fuerza de gritar, hacían que la sonrisa fuera grotesca; como la de uno de los maníacos que habían acompañado al doctor durante los años que estuvo preso en Baltimore—. _Y no, no morirá antes que ella; dejaré que sufra lo que he tenido que sufrir yo durante toda mi vida._

_—No solo no morirá, si no que, te puedo prometer que te verá morir a ti _—Adrien escuchó las palabras del doctor sin abandonar la sonrisa y la mantuvo unos segundos más, mientras pensaba si terminar ahí mismo con la vida del doctor o esperar un poco más.

_—Dominique, llevadle abajo_ —ordenó Adrien sin apartar la mirada de Hannibal.

Con un leve gesto de cabeza, Dominique se dio por enterado y apartando al hombre de_ "El Galo"_ de su camino, agarró el mismo al doctor y le empujó hacia el pasillo. Adrien se derrumbó en el sillón cuando Lecter hubo desaparecido de su vista; se llevó las manos a la cara y sin importarle quién estuviera delante y mirándole en silencio, rompió a llorar.

Dominique apretaba con fuerza el brazo del doctor, haciendo que el hombro de este permaneciera en una posición antinatural y dolorosa; la lesión que Barney le había provocado años atrás al tratar de separarle de la enfermera se vio reavivada en aquel momento. Hannibal cerró los ojos momentáneamente para hacer frente al intenso dolor que estaba sufriendo; sabía que debía mantenerse entero por Clarice. Con Dominique a su espalda tenía libertad para llevar sus manos hasta el bolsillo y sacar la arpía, pero el dolor era cada vez más fuerte. Bajaron unas maltrechas escaleras casi en total oscuridad y el hombre se asombró al comprobar la facilidad con la que el doctor descendía sin problema alguno los peldaños; el llevaba la mano pegada a la pared y con todo y eso, sentía cierto respeto. Cuando llegaron abajo, Dominique hizo parar a Hannibal y buscó a tientas el interruptor; ahora el doctor sí podía llevar sus manos al bolsillo. Antes de que Dominique encendiera la luz, Hannibal ya había deslizado la arpía por la tela del bolsillo interno hasta sacarla de él; la ajustó a la palma de su mano derecha, poniendo la izquierda encima a modo de protección y la sujetó contra su cuerpo.

El pasillo que tuvieron que recorrer era casi tan largo como la mansión; lo único que había allí eran unas viejas luces que no dejaban de parpadear y una puerta metálica al fondo. El recorrido era lo suficientemente largo y tenue como para que Hannibal tuviera tiempo de ir cortando las cuerdas que sujetaban sus manos. Para cuando hubieron llegado al final del pasillo, las manos del doctor estaban libres y la cuerda tan solo se sujetaba con la presión que hacía Hannibal en su propio cuerpo.

Permitió que Dominique abriera la puerta y entrara delante de él antes de iniciar el ataque; no estaba seguro de que alguno de los hombres los hubieran seguido y pudieran escuchar los gritos de Dominique.

_—Se quedará aquí hasta que Adrien decida que hacer con usted _—había cometido el terrible error de dar la espalda a Hannibal Lecter. Este dejó que el hombre caminará un par de pasos más y cerró la puerta con el pie. Dominique se giró al escuchar el golpe metálico y sonrió—. _¿Pretende meterme miedo, doctor? Aquí estamos los dos solos y usted no es que esté en una situación demasiado favorable._

_—¿Seguro? _—Hannibal sonrió y alzó los brazos; los trozos de cuerda cayeron ante sus pies y Dominique los miró horrorizado.

_—¡No! _—gritó buscando la manera de llegar hasta la puerta. Hannibal caminó de un lado a otro lentamente, cerrándole el paso por cada lugar por el que trataba de escapar. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el monstruo volvería a atacar.

_—Yo creo que sí _—respondió él sonriendo malévolamente.

En un acto suicida y como última opción, Dominique se lanzó contra el doctor. Hannibal bloqueó el placaje y valiéndose de la inercia del cuerpo del hombre, se giró hacia la derecha para dejar caer a Dominique y cortar su cuello durante el rápido descenso al suelo. El chorro de sangre salpicó la pared y Hannibal permaneció en la misma posición hasta que Dominique dejó de convulsionar. Se agachó junto al cuerpo y tiró ligeramente de la camisa del hombre para limpiar su arma. La volvió a guardar en su bolsillo y abriendo la puerta, echó un rápido vistazo al exterior para comprobar que nadie más había bajado hasta ese nivel.

* * *

Clarice despertó minutos después de la caída y tardó otros tantos en recordar dónde estaba y por qué se encontraba tumbada en el suelo. A través de los párpados la luz del día se veía rojiza y Clarice sintió una punzada de dolor aun sin abrir los ojos. Sentía nauseas pero no se veía ni con fuerzas para girarse a vomitar; respiró hondo unas cuantas veces y esperó a que se pasara.

Poco a poco, fue haciéndose consciente de su propio dolor y quiso saber el alcance de la gravedad de las heridas. La costaba respirar y al recordar la caída supo que no sería raro que alguna costilla estuviera rota. Las piernas las movía sin demasiada dificultad, al igual que el brazo derecho; aunque por la sensación húmeda y pegajosa, intuía que había cortes de cierta importancia. Por el contrario, el brazo izquierdo no podía moverlo; había caído sobre él y, sin duda, estaba roto. Notaba el pelo pegado a su cara y un dolor punzante en la frente. Alzó la mano y pasó los dedos suavemente sobre la zona; al retirarla comprobó que estaba sangrando demasiado. Cuando miró hacia la ventana rota y calculó la altura, rezó porque no hubiera ningún daño interno; lo extraño era que siguiera con vida.

Giró la cabeza y vio el cuerpo de Natalya tendido a su lado; un cristal de gran tamaño atravesaba la garganta de la mujer. Tenía los ojos y la boca abiertos en gesto de terror. Clarice parpadeó y volvió a poner su cabeza en la posición inicial; se entristeció cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no la afectaba ver muertes como aquella.

¿En qué la habían convertido?

Escuchó unas voces extranjeras acercarse a ella y cerró los ojos. No sabía si habían sido ya encontradas ni si sabían que seguía con vida; por lo que optó por hacerse la muerta para asegurarse. Dos hombres se pararon justo delante del cuerpo de Natalya y comenzaron a discutir; Clarice no comprendía nada de lo que decían, pero podía intuir que no estaban de acuerdo en algo. Abrió un poco el ojo derecho y vio como cubrían el cuerpo de la mujer con una sábana blanca. Uno de los hombres miraba a su alrededor nervioso mientras encendía un cigarro. Las manos le temblaban y las cerrillas se le cayeron al suelo; junto a Clarice. El otro se agachó e incorporó el cuerpo de Natalya mientras, con un gesto, indicaba a su compañero que hiciera lo mismo con las piernas; el hombre no parecía estar satisfecho con la orden que estaba recibiendo y tirando el cigarro de mala gana, a los pies de Clarice, agarró las piernas de la mujer. Lo siguiente que dijeron sí que lo entendió Clarice; habían contado hasta tres antes de alzar el cuerpo. Con los ojos entornados vio como los hombres se llevaban a Natalya; los perdió de vista cuando dieron la vuelta a la esquina de la mansión.

Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, Clarice se sentó en el suelo. Bajo la mano derecha había algo que se la estaba clavando en la palma; cuando la retiró, observó una de las cerillas que se le habían caído al hombre. La sujetó entre los dedos y la guardó. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza para ahuyentar el mareo, pero sólo se pudo apoyar con una mano en el suelo. Lentamente comenzó la maniobra para ponerse en pie. Las nauseas se hicieron más intensas y tuvo que parar unos minutos cuando ya se encontraba arrodillada. Se llevó la mano al estómago y arrugó con fuerza la camiseta; estaba furiosa consigo misma. Había sido entrenada para superar momentos como ese y recordando las lecciones recibidas en el FBI, terminó de incorporarse. Se tambaleó cuando tuvo los dos pies firmemente plantados en el suelo y se vio obligada a extender, como pudo, los brazos para guardar el equilibrio.

No podía permanecer demasiado tiempo allí; no había escondites cercanos y si aparecía alguien, estaría perdida. Sopesó la posibilidad de seguir el camino que habían hecho los dos hombres con el cadáver de Natalya; pero era demasiado arriesgado, con lo que optó por caminar hacia su izquierda. Sus pasos eran cortos, lentos y torpes. Llevaba el brazo izquierdo completamente pegado a su pecho, en la única posición en la que el dolor era menos intenso. Por momentos su vista se nublaba y se apresuró a llegar a la fachada de la mansión; pegada a la pared se sentía más segura e, incluso, se permitió caminar a mayor rapidez.

De manera instintiva, se había llevado la mano sana a la cadera en un par de ocasiones; la resultaba difícil eso de ir desarmada. Desde el momento en que la habían dado su pistola, pocas habían sido las veces en las que se había separado de ella y ahora deseaba más que nunca tenerla. Recordó que estaría archivada dentro de una caja de cartón, junto con el resto de sus pertenencias de agente; también recordó el por qué se encontraba en el sótano del edificio J. Edgar Hoover. Ardelia ya no la esperaba en casa, echa un ovillo en el sillón y deseosa por iniciar una de aquellas interminables conversaciones que se solían alargar hasta pasada la madrugada. Si en adelante, alguien la puteaba, Ardelia no estaría allí para animarla soltando una retahíla de improperios contra quién se hubiera dignado a decirla nada. Ser consciente de que no volvería a ver más a su amiga fue lo más doloroso de todo; hasta entonces sabía que Ardelia había muerto y que ella había cargado con las culpas, pero no había pensado en los detalles.

Apoyó la espalda contra la pared y, por primera vez en muchos días, lloró desconsoladamente la pérdida de su mejor amiga. Sentía rabia por todo, por su pérdida, por la traición del FBI, por el accidente que acababa de tener... y fue entonces, al rememorar el accidente y ver de nuevo el cuerpo de Natalya en su memoria, cuando comprendió que las personas contra las que estaba luchando en ese preciso momento, eran las responsables de la muerte de Ardelia. Abrió los ojos, respiró hondo y limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro reanudó la marcha con una renovada motivación.

Hannibal seguía en el interior de la mansión, pero sería una locura entrar allí para ayudarle; primero debería asegurarse de que no había nadie en el exterior antes de pensar un plan para entrar. Echando cálculos, y sin tener en cuenta lo que podría estar pasando dentro, ni a Natalya, llegó a la conclusión de que en el perímetro de la finca había siete hombres muertos. No tenía ni la más remota idea de la manera de trabajar de los hermanos Kleber; pero más de diez vigilantes para una finca de aquellas dimensiones sería absurdo. Estaban los otros dos que habían cargado con el cuerpo de la mujer y esos serían los siguientes en caer.

El viento golpeó su cara cuando llegó al patio trasero de la mansión. Se pegó a la pared y observó con detenimiento su alrededor. Justo en el centro, sobre una pequeña parcela de asfalto con marcas de pintura desgastadas, había un helicóptero de los que se usaban para realizar visitas turísticas sobre los lugares más importantes de las ciudades. No había ni rastro de los dos hombres ni de ningún piloto; pero la puerta lateral del vehículo estaba abierta y pudo ver el bulto blanco sobre los asientos. El viento, más constante en aquella cara de la mansión, hacía que la sábana se moviera dejando al descubierto, momentáneamente, los pies de Natalya.

Vio aparecer a uno de los hombres y retrocedió unos pasos sin dejar de prestar atención a lo que había a su espalda. Oyó como cerraban la puerta del helicóptero y su cabeza comenzó a funcionar con rapidez en busca de una solución.

_—Vamos, Clarice, piensa _—se dijo mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la fachada. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados; como siempre que se encontraba en una situación crítica y necesitaba dar lo mejor de sí misma—. _Hay un helicóptero_ —se susurró—; _tienen que tener material para su mantenimiento._

Clarice abrió los ojos de golpe y sonrió. _"Combustible" _—musitó. Las piezas de su plan comenzaban a unirse en su cabeza. Dejó a un lado el dolor de su cuerpo y comprobando que nadie podía verla, caminó hasta el helicóptero lo más rápido que pudo. El dolor del brazo la estaba matando y se sentía muy cansada; pero aun así, continuó adelante.

La sábana que cubría el cuerpo de Natalya estaba parcialmente empapada de sangre y esto hacía que la tela se adhiriera al cadáver con facilidad. Había sido colocada en los asientos traseros; sin duda con idea de sacarla de allí en cualquier momento. Ante la incógnita de cuánto tiempo tendría para actuar, Clarice buscó con rapidez la entrada del tanque de combustible para comprobar si estaba lleno y listo para un viaje de emergencia. La costó varios minutos abrir la cerradura sólo con la mano derecha; cuando lo consiguió se dejó caer sobre fuselaje del aparato y descansó brevemente.

Vio la cabaña de chapa a su derecha; la puerta estaba entornada y se acercó a comprobar si había algo que pudiera serla de ayuda. Apoyada en uno de los laterales había una moto de cross de 125 color amarillo. Por dentro, las paredes estaban llenas de soportes para herramientas y estanterías repletas de pequeñas y oxidadas piezas. Había varios bidones de diferentes tamaños repartidos por el suelo; algunos conservaban el cierre intacto mientras que otros habían sido usados como improvisadas papeleras o para el almacenaje de trapos llenos de grasa. Clarice se acercó a uno de los más pequeños y lo alzó para olisquear el tapón; contenía gasolina, sin duda para la moto que estaba aparcada fuera. Supuso que los bidones grandes contendrían el queroseno del helicóptero. Lo dejó sobre la mesa de madera que había en el centro y continuó recorriendo la cabaña. Buscó entre los trapos los que más grasa tuvieran y cogió un par de ellos. Aprovechó la cercanía de la mesa a la puerta para comprobar si seguía sola en la parte trasera; cuando se cercioró de que ninguno de los dos hombres parecía andar cerca; agarró uno de los bidones más grandes y un destornillador y los sacó a rastras de la caseta. El sol calentaba con fuerza y Clarice tuvo que parar un par de veces a recuperar el aliento; el bidón pesaba demasiado para transportarle sólo con una mano. Con ayuda de la pierna, tumbó el recipiente y clavó el destornillador en la tapa haciendo que el contenido comenzara a brotar sobre el suelo. Perforó el plástico tres veces más en distintos puntos y esperó a que el queroseno se esparciera y el bidón perdiera peso. Cuando comprobó que lo podía arrastrar con facilidad, lo agarró de la parte trasera y regresó lo más rápido que pudo a la caseta.

Casi sin darse tiempo a respirar, cogió la lata pequeña de gasolina y los trapos y salió corriendo hacia la vegetación de la finca. Los árboles y altos arbustos la darían un escondite aceptable. Abrió la lata y metió los trapos bien dentro, hasta dejar solo un pedazo de tela a modo de mecha.

Salió de su escondrijo y volvió al helicóptero; la había parecido escuchar voces al otro lado de la mansión. Paralizada por el miedo, aguardó unos instantes para ver si las voces se repetían. Los dos hombres hablaban, pero no parecía que el sonido fuera cada vez más cercano, por lo que abrió la puerta del piloto y buscó la palanca de arranque; sabía que una vez que la accionara debería de regresar a su escondite lo más rápido posible.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo mientras agarraba la palanca con fuerza. Movió los dedos sobre ella y aguantando el aliento, tiró de ella hacia abajo y salió corriendo del helipuerto. Oía cómo las hélices cogían velocidad y la vegetación la parecía que cada vez estaba más alejada. Cuando llegó a los primeros arbustos, se tiró al suelo.

Los dos hombres, al escuchar el sonido del helicóptero en funcionamiento, corrieron a la parte trasera. Sorprendidos al ver que no había nadie más allí, se acercaron con cautela. Clarice esperaba con la lata de gasolina en la mano. Buscó en su bolsillo la cerilla que había recogido en el lugar donde había caído junto a Natalya y esperó a que ambos hombres fueran conscientes del líquido del suelo.

_—Allá vamos _—susurró pasando la cabeza de la cerilla por el tronco de uno de los árboles.

Caminó varios metros hacia la pista y prendiendo el trapo, lanzó la lata con todas sus fuerzas hacia el queroseno. Este se inflamó en cuestión de segundos, rodeando con rapidez a los dos hombres y avanzando hacia el helicóptero. Clarice corrió atravesando la espesura, lo más lejos posible de la zona de explosión. Había dejado atrás la mansión cuando un terrible estallido retumbó a sus espaldas haciéndola caer al suelo. Miró por encima del hombro y vio como la lengua de fuego alcanzaba los árboles bajo los que había estado resguardada. Sin perder un momento, abandonó la vegetación y corrió por el patio hacia la fachada de la mansión.

* * *

Hannibal se encontraba agazapado en las escaleras por las que había bajado en compañía de Dominique, la oscuridad le protegería si alguien atravesaba el pasillo o entraba en la mansión. Un hombre de _"El Galo"_ montaba guardia en las otras escaleras, las que llevaban al piso superior. El doctor había fijado su siguiente escondite en ellas; pero primero debería deshacerse de él.

La explosión le pilló, como a todos, por sorpresa. Su instinto le hizo ascender varios escalones para salir del techo abovedado ante la posibilidad de un desprendimiento. Los cimientos de la mansión se sacudieron con violencia y las luces de la galería parpadearon; algunas se fundieron. El sonido que precedió a la detonación fue la de miles de cristales impactando contra el suelo; la onda expansiva había reventado todas y cada una de las ventanas de la casa.

Hannibal vio como el hombre se agarraba al pasamanos y miraba al techo asustado; nadie sabía que había sucedido y el doctor actuó con rapidez antes de que los demás se pusieran en movimiento. Salió de su escondite y se cruzó a toda velocidad el pequeño tramo que iba de unas escaleras a otras. El vigilante parecía dudar entre quedarse en el sitio o salir en busca de los demás; aquella duda fue su perdición. Hannibal le atacó por la espalda y con un rápido gesto de brazos y manos, le rompió el cuello. Le agarró por las axilas y le arrastró, como pudo, hacia la mitad de la escalera.

En la sala principal tan solo quedaban Adrien, _"El Galo"_ y su hombre de confianza. Los tres habían superado el susto inicial, pero se encontraban desorientados. Fue el dueño de la casa el primero en abandonar el lugar. Dando tumbos a lo largo de la galería y apoyándose de vez en cuando en la pared, logró llegar a la puerta de salida. Hannibal lo observó en silencio, sin pestañear; podría haberlo matado en ese mismo instante, pero Adrien se merecía un final mejor, pensó el doctor. Tras él salió el hombre de _"El Galo"_; ninguno de los dos lo esperó. Hannibal pensó en atacarle frente a frente, salir a su encuentro y acabar con él; pero de seguro que iría armado y una pistola siempre era más rápida que su arpía._ "El Galo"_ avanzaba por la galería y el doctor buscó la manera de deshacerse de él.

Justo a sus pies, el arma del vigilante parecía estar llamándolo a gritos. Hannibal frunció el ceño y miró con recelo la pistola; nunca en la vida había usado un arma de fuego contra una persona. Se acordó de Clarice y chasqueó la lengua; no le iba a quedar más remedio. Se agachó sin apartar la mirada de la esquina de la pared y recogió el arma. Ahora podía salir al encuentro de_ "El Galo"_ sin problema; sería un duelo igualado y Hannibal llevaba la ventaja de que el otro desconocía su presencia.

Una tabla suelta en el suelo puso en alerta al hombre y la ventaja se esfumó para Hannibal, quién pensaba que el breve crujido habría pasado desapercibido para_ "El Galo"_; pero tras la explosión, sus sentidos se habían agudizado y percibía con sobresaltos cualquier mínimo ruido a su alrededor.

Hannibal abandonó su escondite con el arma preparada; cuando se dejó ver ante_ "El Galo"_ este disparó asustado. La bala de el doctor salió segundos después, pero no vio dónde impactó, pues cayó al suelo de espaldas con la visión completamente nublada. Se llevó la mano al costado y presionó; la bala había pasado rozando su cuerpo abriendo una profunda herida._ "El Galo"_ yacía en el suelo con un disparo en el centro del pecho.

* * *

Clarice se tuvo que acostumbrar al desagradable zumbido de sus oídos. Escuchó a Adrien hablar a voces en francés y se llevó la mano al bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros dónde aun estaba guardado el destornillador. La costaba distinguir la distancia a la que podía encontrarse el hombre, por lo que caminó con precaución a lo largo de la pared lateral de la mansión. El susto que se llevó al ver aparecer frente a ella al guardaespaldas de_ "El Galo"_ la hizo actuar sin pensar; alzó el destornillador y se lo clavó al hombre en la yugular. Este profirió un alarido de dolor y Adrien desvió su atención descubriendo a Clarice. Con una sonrisa socarrona alzó su arma y la indicó que se acercara.

_—¡Pero si la zorrita sigue con vida! _—gritó haciendo un disparo al aire. Clarice se agachó instintivamente y Adrien se rió a carcajadas. De pronto la risa y la sonrisa cesaron y miró a Clarice con dureza—. _Has asesinado a mi hermana_ —otro disparo; este más cerca de la chica—. _¿Sabes dónde está tu amado doctor?_ —preguntó acercándose a ella—. _Muerto en el sótano de mi casa, ¿qué pasará ahora contigo?_

—_¿A eso se dedicó el bueno de Kolnas los últimos años de su vida? ¿A enseñar a mentir a sus hijos? _—Clarice y Adrien se giraron al escuchar la voz de Hannibal. Este no perdió el tiempo y disparó al hombre en la pierna.

_—¡Hannibal! _—lloró Clarice levantándose del suelo y corriendo hacia él.

—_Te dije que ella te vería morir _—susurró cuando descendió las escaleras de entrada y pasó al lado de Adrien. Abrió los brazos y Clarice se precipitó a ellos—. _Mi valiente Clarice_ —susurró contra su pelo.

—_Estás sangrando _—dijo la chica entre lágrimas olvidando que ella misma se encontraba en las mismas condiciones. Hannibal se separó de ella y la observó. Ella bajó la cabeza—. _Creo que tengo roto el brazo y alguna costilla._

—_Nada que un buen descanso no pueda arreglar_ —sonrió el doctor acariciando su rostro.

_—Tu herida... _—dijo ella mirando la camisa ensangrentada de Hannibal.

_—No hay de qué preocuparse; la bala pasó rozando _—respondió con cierta indiferencia.

_—¿Qué pasa con él? _—preguntó sacudiendo la cabeza hacia Adrien, quién se retorcía de dolor en el suelo.

_—No me corresponde a mi decidir sobre su futuro, Clarice; el ordenó asesinarte y es el culpable de la muerte de la agente Mapp._

_ —Hannibal... _—susurró Clarice mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a su compañero. El león la estaba ofreciendo su presa—. _¿Cuánto te importo?_

_ —¿Disculpa? _—el doctor alzó las cejas ante la pregunta de la chica.

_—¿Cuánto te importo, Hannibal? _—él sonrió y la besó suavemente.

_—Más de lo que nadie antes me hubiera importado, Clarice._

_ —Entonces, esta decisión no sólo me corresponde a mi _—Hannibal sonrió al comprender el por qué de esa pregunta.

—_No podría permitir que vieras cómo... _—Clarice puso su dedo índice en los labios de Hannibal y se acercó para besarle.

—_Su padre asesinó a tu hermana, Hannibal, y él ha querido asesinar a la mujer que amas _—lo miró duramente y dijo la última frase sin dudar—. _Quiero ver cómo actúa el temido doctor Hannibal Lecter._

—_Lo asesinó con una cuchillada en la cabeza _—Adrien ni siquiera los miró. Hannibal se arrodillo a su lado y sonrió.

—_Si tu padre no hubiera sido tan estúpido os habría visto crecer a Natalya y a ti _—le susurró—. _Di la posibilidad a Kolnas de vivir; por vosotros, para que sus hijos no crecieran sin su padre; pero él prefirió hacerse el héroe antes que volver a casa con su familia._

_ —Eso es mentira. ¡Mientes! ¡Lo asesinaste igual que a los demás!_

_ —Di a tu padre una muerte rápida; sus compañeros perecieron durante largos y agónicos minutos mientras se ahogaban o les fileteaba el cuerpo _—la mirada de Hannibal era salvaje, prácticamente animal. Sacó la arpía de sus pantalones y sin dejar de mirar a Adrien se la entregó a Clarice.

_—Aquí tienes, mi amor, haz lo que creas justo_ —sonrió—_; después yo tendré mi parte correspondiente._

Clarice cogió la arpía del doctor y se arrodilló junto a los dos hombres mientras Hannibal sujetaba a Adrien. La chica apretó con fuerza los dientes y miró con odio al hombre.

_ —Esto es por Ardelia..._

* * *

**_Me he ahorrado el cómo muere Adrien; al igual que las escenas "hot", me parece más divertido que cada lector imagine la muerte a su manera._**

**_Pero, ¡no os levantéis todavía! La función no ha terminado, que aun queda el epílogo... ;)_**


	22. Epílogo

**_Bueno, pues ya sí que no tengo más que ofreceros... salvo un epílogo "coooortito" y pasteloso, xD_  
**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Lituania. Cuatro semanas después.**

Acordaron no volver a recordar ni mencionar su breve estancia en Francia; Clarice, incluso, le había llegado a pedir a Hannibal que nunca más pisaran suelo francés en lo que les quedara de vida. Cuando el doctor preguntó a Clarice dónde quería ir; ella no lo dudó. Hannibal sintió cierta incomodidad cuando la chica pronunció con rotundidad su elección. El doctor no había vuelto a pisar suelo lituano desde los dieciocho años y ahora, más de tres décadas después, allí se encontraba de nuevo. La extraña comodidad que sintió al estar en la tierra que le vio nacer le hizo olvidar el por qué la había abandonado.

Disfrutó mostrando a Clarice cada rincón, explicándola los detalles del pasado y caminando junto a ella por los mismos parajes por los que, un día, su hermana y él había corrido despreocupados. Visitaron el castillo Lecter, totalmente reconstruido y habitado por muchachos que, al igual que él muchos años atrás, necesitaban de un refugio y alguien que cuidara de ellos. El doctor alegó en tono de broma que al ser el último Lecter de su linaje, le correspondía ocupar ese lugar; pero Clarice no terminaba de ver práctico eso de vivir en un castillo. Al final, Hannibal la regaló un precioso apartamento en el centro de Vilna, alejado del ajetreo que supone vivir en una gran ciudad. El doctor se tuvo que acostumbrar a dejar un poco de lado sus ostentosos gustos y a vivir más como la sociedad media; llamar demasiado la atención en una ciudad como Vilna no habría resultado práctico para ellos; aunque de vez en cuando se permitía el lujo de asombrar a Clarice con algún precioso regalo.

Michelle y Marco Fell comenzaron a vivir como una pareja normal, alejados de los problemas y las preocupaciones.

Clarice tardó en acostumbrarse a las bajas temperaturas de Lituania y Hannibal las recibió con alegría; aquel frío le hacía recordar los buenos tiempos de su niñez. Los malos recuerdos quedaron sepultados gracias a las atenciones que Clarice le proporcionaba.

Aquella tarde caminaban de la mano y muy despacio por un parque. Apenas había intercambio de palabras entre ellos; solo miradas cómplices y sonrisas seguidas de fugaces besos por parte de Clarice. Era feliz.

Se acercó más al doctor y se abrazó a su cuerpo protegiéndose del frío.

_—¿Cómo se siente el conde Lecter caminando por su Lituania natal?_ —preguntó con falso tono de misterio.

_—Si hace veinte años alguien me hubiera dicho que viviría este momento..._

_ —Lo habrías atacado con tu mordaz sentido del humor, ya_ —respondió Clarice acabando su frase y sacando una sonrisa al doctor.

_—Lo cierto es que sí._

_ —Me alegro que te hayas reconciliado con este lugar; es precioso_ —dijo ella mirando a su alrededor.

_—Durante cinco siglos los Lecter habitaron Lituania; me sentiré honrado de ser el último Hannibal de su linaje que mantenga esa tradición_ —Clarice alzó la ceja y sonrió.

_—Salvo que se te ha escapado un pequeño detalle._

_ —¿Cuál?_ —preguntó Hannibal ladeando la cabeza. Clarice sonrió y le susurró a escasos centímetros de su boca.

_—Que no vas a ser el último Hannibal del linaje de los Lecter_—dijo mordiéndole el lóbulo.

Hannibal se separó de ella y la miró con la boca abierta; por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su pulso sobrepasó las ochenta y cinco pulsaciones.

* * *

_**Y... finito incantatem.**_

_**Espero que hayáis disfrutado tanto leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo **(que ha sido mucho muchísimo)_

_**Por el momento puedo decir que tengo otro par de historias empezadas; la continuación de esta **(porque sí, dejarlos en Lituania sin hacer nada más sería aburrido)** y otra "independiente"... con el tiempo las leeréis ambas ;)**_

_**Y, nada, muchas gracias por seguirlo, por seguirme, por comentar y por todo ;)**_

_**Ta ta. Z**_


End file.
